What Training Can Lead To
by Adobo-chan
Summary: COMPLETE [TP GB UM] What started as a childhood war, became a friendship that lasted through through the summer. But as the summer drew to a close, a tainted love was planted. But is this love real or just an imaginary hope...?
1. Proposition

AN: I'm pissed at my writing, so I'm fixing it. This is just a touch up since I'm bored. I'll be rewriting this chapter and maybethe others if I'm lazy.

Summary: Pan/Trunks. Goten/Bra. Marron/Uubu. A deal with the devil was hot it started. But a summer of training leads to something that weighs down minds and breaks hearts. How do love someone who tossed you aside so easily once before?

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT.

SxSxSx

Chapter 1: Proposition

SxSxSx

"Hey everyone! Are you ready for practice?" a young 16 year old girl yelled cheerfully, running over to her friends who were stretching, getting ready for their everyday sparring routine.

A girl, who was doing a splits, looked up and smiled. She waved to the younger girl, and stood up. She gave her a small smile and told her to start on her afternoon pre-workout.

"Okay, Marron," the younger girl said with a grin.

Another girl was punching on a bag nearby. Her body was drenched in sweat. Her forehead had drops of perspiration on it that made their way down her pretty face, and onto her wet tank top. Her face was in a scowl, as she punched the bag furiously.

"Hey, Bra! You're late!" the girl who was punching stopped and smiled, walking over to her and embracing her friend.

"Yeah, i know. Sorry!" she said with a bright smile. She put her stuff beneath a nearby tree where her friends' bags merely sat in boredom.

"Start on warm-ups now. Our championship match is tomorrow," Pan said, and continued to punch the old bag, which was practically in tatters. She had only had it for 4 months, but due to her incessant training, it was in shreds. Bra nodded, and began to practice a kata, an individual form of karate. It contained kicks, punches, blocks and turns, all of it varying in speed and placement.

"Girls! We need you in here!" Goku, Pan's grandfather, called opening the back door of the dojo/home.

They stared curiously at him, and then each other. Wondering, they followed him inside the house and into the kitchen.

At the table, there were three young men. They were young, barely pushing the age of a legal adult, they would bet. They were also very handsome, and looked like a mix of Japanese and Pacific Islander.

The three girls eyed the men strangely. There was a weird feeling around them, a sort of déjà vu kind of presence.

The older men looked at the young girls, and saw what they were wearing. All of them dressed in a different training gi, all uniquely colored. Most were drenched in sweat, except for Bra who had just arrived there.

Marron was the oldest, they could tell. The sixteen-year-old girl was young, but very well built, thin and curvy. Her lips were a deep blood red, and her skin beautiful porcelain. Her glossy blonde hair was shining in the florescent lighting and pulled into a tight bun. She was strong willed, and had a sense to protect her friends from others. It was a kind of motherly instinct.

The youngest was fourteen, almost fifteen, years old Pan. Her body was under developed, but still long and slender. She had midnight black hair, and hung loose past her shoulders. She was the shortest of all her friends. She was always happy, and had a temper that was very short. She was a strange one. One day she liked you, the next she hated you. She was the toughest chick of all.

The middle was fifteen, Bra, a girly girl. She loved shopping. She wasn't as great a fighter, but she could definitely hold her own in a battle. She had cerulean blue hair and had deep sapphire eyes. She had a large bust and silky skin. She was filled in all the right places. She was truly very beautiful, and not just the outside, but the inside too.

"These young men needed to speak with you three," Pan's mother, Videl, said, placing some tea for the six of them. They thanked her and sat down. While Marron, Pan and Bra drank their tea; the three men on the other side of the table watched them interestingly.

They had seen these girls compete for years now, watching them become better than any teams they had ever trained themselves. A bunch of schoolgirls had the potential to become great fighters, maybe even better than them one day.

One of the boys was tan, a dark brown and had pleasant black eyes, looking no older than twenty. His hair was in an onyx mohawk. He was well muscled with a body like a god. He wore a cape clunk over his entire body, covering everything but his head.

Another had messy black hair, much like Pan's grandpa Goku. He had dark eyes that showed nothing but happiness. They glinted and glittered in the lights of the room. He wore a cape much like the other two behind him. He looked much too young to even gamble, but he was most likely pushing nineteen.

The last one was a handsome man of nineteen years. His silky lavender hair fell into his eyes. He had strong features with the most tantalizing navy eyes. His skin was lightly tanned. He was such a nice guy in front of people, but was such a strange person when no one was around. He would act like a total kid, which he was.

"We have a proposal for you three," one began, "we want to teach you, to train you to become stronger."

"Okay." Pan started, "But, who the hell are you?"

"Pan," her mother snapped, her apologizing eyes turning towards her guests, "that's rude. And watch that mouth."

Pan humphed, and crossed her arms over her chest. She stared at her mother disobediently. While her friend's held in a few giggles.

"Oh, well... heh..." the one with the messy black hair grinned, and rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm Vegeta-Briefs Goten."

"And I'm Vegeta-Briefs Trunks," said the lavender haired young man.

"And I'm Lee Ubuu," said the last one.

"Now, let's get down to business," said Trunks, casting his eyes down on a very uncomfortable Pan, "We want to make a deal."

SxSxSx

AN: Look what boredom has drawn me too.This was just working out the major kinks. Everything else is unsure. If I rewrite, I'm not sure if I'll have the energy to continue the story. Oh well, we'll see.

All right people, that's it for now. I'll update soon, but until then. REVIEW! Please it's my first fic!


	2. Accepted

A/N: What's up everyone? I decided to post this chapter a little earlier than I expected I would. I promise to try and post at least once a week. And I just read a few reviews, and you know what they said? They liked the story! OMD! Isn't that so weird? LOL! Well, review!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ/GT! But, if I did, Trunks and Pan would be a real couple!  
  
Chapter 2: Accepted.  
  
As Trunks stared intently into Pan's black abyss orbs, and she began to feel self-conscious by his gaze. It made her feel like he was seeing through her, into her soul. To Pan, it was a little scary. She just wasn't used to this kind of attention.  
  
Not turning down the small challenge in his eyes, Pan glared back, and soon it had become a test of willpower. Who would blink first?  
  
Bra, Marron, Goten and Ubuu watched the pair as their eyes began to stare each other down. It was as if Pan and Trunks were the only ones in the room, and they seemed like they were ready to bite the other one's head off.  
  
Hearing a door slam, Pan blinked in surprised, and turned away from Trunks and toward the door. Not seeing anything, her eyes met the handsome face with a victorious smirk playing across his lips.  
  
"I win," Trunks, said simply, his grin getting wider as he saw her angered face.  
  
"Whaddya mean 'I win'? I got distracted. You can't just assume you win!" she said with an annoyed tone in her voice. She crossed her hands over her chest once again, making her seem like a pouting child.  
  
"No need to cry little one," Trunks chuckled, as he stared at her with triumphant eyes.  
  
That did it. Pan could take a lot of ridicule, but she was pissed now. No one, and she meant no one, would ever call her little.  
  
Enraged by his assumption, she pushed herself off her seat and tried to strangle the young man. Just barely missing her hands, he jumped out of his seat. Pan, in hot pursuit, ran after Trunks.  
  
Knowing they were probably going to miss something good if they sat there and waited, the four teens rushed after their friends. When they spotted Pan and Trunks in the backyard, they could see they were in a heavy sparring match.  
  
Pan was throwing every technique in the book. She was pissed, and it wasn't even funny. She was trying to seriously kill the young man with her on slaughter of attacks.  
  
Trunks watched with entertained eyes as he easily blocked and dodged the young girl's assault. Her anger clouded her better judgment and made her performance sloppy. She was just taking out her anger on him. He was nothing more than a punching bag, not a sparring partner. When she had better control of her emotions, maybe they'd actually spar.  
  
Pan aimed two punches to his head and a roundhouse to his stomach. He moved back just in time to dodge the kick, but was in close range for her punches. He was barely able to catch them both in his hands, but was moved back as she tried to charge him into the wall. He drove forward, stopping her before he could hit the wooden fence. He took both her arms and twisted them behind her back, causing him to pull her backside against his chest. Trunks hit the back of her knees; she fell to the ground, kneeling forward.  
  
Seeing their friend in trouble, Bra and Marron were ready to charge at Trunks. But, Goten and Ubuu had seen them begin to help their friend. Goten quickly wrapped an arm around Bra's waist and the other around her neck, while, at the same time, Ubuu seized Marron, and pulled her against his chest. Both girls fought the grips anxiously, but couldn't break it. They knew what Goten and Ubuu were saying silently.  
  
This was Pan's fight, not theirs.  
  
Pan held in a cry of pain as she felt Trunks begin to push her arms into her back, making Pan lean forward to avoid some of the pain. There was little she could do to stop the ache in her arms, but she wouldn't give in. No, her pride would not be sacrificed. She would not whimper, but she really needed help!  
  
Pan sighed in frustration, as her face was an inch from the dirt. She had to do something or else her arms would snap. Swallowing what little of her pride she had, she whispered between her teeth, "You win."  
  
Trunks was thoroughly surprised. Usually, the Pan he used to know would fight until he let her go, and then start all over. That was quite a few years ago.  
  
'I guess she's wised up some,' he thought.  
  
Putting his trademark smirk back on, he pulled the girl up and released her arms. Pan stood up and stumbled away a few feet, trying to examine the damage.  
  
Bra and Marron rushed over to their friend and tried to see if she was all right. Pan told them she was fine and watched as Trunks, Goten and Ubuu climbed to sit on the branches of a tree. Pan stared up at the as she sat at the base of her family's favorite tree. It was where her father proposed to her mother (sorry. I love Inu Yasha, but I just don't write about it. I took this from the episode 'Back to the Place Where We First Met'. It was so sad! *sob * Oh yeah. That little part about Pan's parent's proposing under a tree [or Goshinubuku?] isn't really mine. ^_^).  
  
Trunks stared intently at the young girl who had seemed to mature over the last few year. She understood so much more now. She just seemed to grow up from his little bratty friend all those years ago. She wasn't the little tomboy who would follow everywhere he went. Not the little Panny who complained about everything in the world that she did not like. Of course she complained about certain things, but not every little thing. She grew up, and you know what? It was nice.  
  
As Bra sat on Pan's right side, she looked up as well. She saw Goten grinning at her like a madman and she didn't know why.  
  
Goten was looking at her so intently because he noticed something. This was Bra. Bra, the girl would wouldn't wear a gi because it was a "fashion don't" to her. Bra, a girl who was more interested in boys than even taking a look at sparring. Bra, a girl who brought a whole new meaning to "Fighting, and looking good doing it". This was that same Bra, dressed in a gi and was an exceptional fighter for an amateur. This was a whole new person, and he liked her much better this way.  
  
Marron sat on Pan's other side and smiled up at the three fighters. She felt Ubuu looking at her and she gave him a big smile. Feeling himself blush, Ubuu quickly looked away.  
  
He couldn't help it. This girl he knew so many years ago really had changed. She used to be such a rookie. She knew how to throw a technique okay, but never being able to flow with her attacks. She was truly something else. She could get all sweaty from a sparring match, and then stand up and take a shower to go to the mall. She had the ability to bounce back so easily. She was something else.  
  
The boys soon came back to reality when they saw the girls' hands in their faces, waving in front of them to snap them out of their daydreams. Smiling sheepishly, the boys turned toward the three younger girls.  
  
Clearing her throat, Marron said, "So, what kind of deal did you guy's want to make?"  
  
"Isn't summer break coming up?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yup," Bra chirped happily, "Only one week!"  
  
"Well," Goten said, kind of regretting what he was about to say, "we want to train you over the summer. We have a place in the mountains where we train some of the best amateur teams we find."  
  
On cue, the girls narrowed their eyes at the word 'amateur,' making Goten wince under the vicious stares.  
  
"No offense," he squeaked out, trying to get rid of the tension.  
  
The girls stared at each other and began to argue quietly among themselves.  
  
"I think" Pan said, "we should do it. I mean, how many times does the chance to train with one of the greatest teams in the world?"  
  
"But summer vacation," Bra whined, she would miss on three months of gossip for training. Even though she would be training with one hell of a cute instructor (a/n: *drool* Trunks, Goten and Ubuu with their washboard abs and muscular chest *faints*).  
  
"Yeah Pan," Marron sided with Bra, "Why go with them when we can train here? I mean, we can't compete with the pros till were at least 18. And when we do, we'll have to face off against them. How will we survive?"  
  
Pan smirked, almost identical to Trunks'.  
  
"Quite simple," she said, "We train with them, we learn to fight like a pro, and we'll be ready for anything."  
  
The girls argued for quite a bit, until everything was settled when Pan used her full proof puppy dog pout (Kim Possible's famous face! .Not mine either. *sigh*).  
  
"Okay," Bra sigh dejectedly, and turned to face the boys, "We'll. do it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* AN: Wow! My longest chapter so far!  
  
Trunks: Stupid! This is only our second chapter!  
  
Adobo-chan (Me): *hits Trunks with ChiChi's frying pan* Shut up Trunks! Oh yeah, he's gonna co-star with me every so often. So, for now, I'm out! REVIEW!!!  
  
Trunks: Bye! *gives peace-sign* 


	3. Revenge

AN: Hey guys! Thanx for reviewing. I'm glad people actually like the crap I'm writing. I'll try to make my writing better, even though people are actually enjoying my work. Please tell me, or E-mail me, any suggestions, and I'll try to add them to the story. I know how to end this fic, but I need fluff to fill it. Suggestions are welcome!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the story line. That's mine!  
  
Chapter 3: Revenge  
  
Pan, Bra and Marron had broken the news to their parents as Marron's and Bra's parents came over for a little chat with Pan's parents. Gohan and Videl accepted Pan's decision. They knew her need to become a great fighter was immense. But, they questioned Trunks to no end until he was very uncomfortable around them, and now he cannot look into his former sensei's eyes without seeing a slight glare. He was traumatized for life now (I say that when I see really evil things ^___-).  
  
Things were pretty much the same for Goten. Bra's father, Vegeta Prince (stupid I know. any knew ones, please E-mail me and I'll change it later in the fic), kept questioning Goten. Vegeta wouldn't back off till his wife, Bulma, yelled at him for scaring the boy. She said if he didn't want to sleep on the couch for a month, he would stop. Vegeta cursed in his mind and muttered something that sounded oddly like 'damn woman' under his breath.  
  
While Marron's parents were very understanding about their daughter's choice. They didn't want her to train for a while, and then sit around and be lazy all summer. The only problem was Juuhachigou, Marron's mother, kept surprising Ubuu with questions about Marron. She continuously kept hinting at a relationship between him and her daughter. Ubuu incessantly blushed at her inquiries. It took everything Marron had to get her mom of Ubuu and hers case.  
  
"Father?" Pan asked as she heard the word "sensei" quietly passed Trunks' lips. Gohan was pounding Trunks with questions, until he was lying in his seat. When Gohan turned his attention away from Trunks and onto his little girl, Trunks breathed a sigh of relief. Gohan kept asking if 'his daughter was gonna be okay', and 'were they staying in a decent place' or 'if they were sure they could handle living with three teenaged girls.' Trunks tried to keep his composure, but the way Gohan's eyes narrowed at him was enough to send any man cowering.  
  
"What is it Panny-chan?" Gohan said sweetly, smiling at his pride and joy.  
  
"Did you say Trunks and his friends used to train under you?" she asked, her eyes shining with the sugary sweetness she used only on her father.  
  
"Yes, sweetie. They did."  
  
Pan had seen her other girls begin to ponder. Where had they seen these boys before? It was enough to make anyone crazy. It was right on the tips of their tongues.  
  
"Didn't you meet them after you first class, girls?" Krillin, Marron's father, asked with a question in his eyes.  
  
Trunks, Goten and Ubuu visibly stiffened at the realization that crossed the girls' features. Then the three girls turned to face their new instructors. Their eyes burned, the thought of revenge clearly seen coursing through their veins.  
  
Only one word escaped Pan's lips, "Run."  
  
And the boys did just that.  
  
Pan charged after Trunks, while Bra fired after Goten and Marron chased after Ubuu. The boys ran throughout the backyard of Pan's house/dojo.  
  
Pan saw Trunks go around her favorite tree and was able to push Trunks to the ground. Knowing he would try and get up, Pan sat down on his abs, and made herself comfortable. She would get her revenge.  
  
Looking around, Pan spotted her friends in similar positions. It looked as though Bra had tripped and had landed on Goten because his arms had wrapped his arms around Bra to cushion the fall. While Ubuu looked like he tripped and Marron fell on his backside. They looked kind of confused about how they got into that position.  
  
Knowing the girls would get revenge their own way, Pan decided to annoy Trunks.  
  
"Trunks?" Pan began sweetly enough, batting her eyelashes at him, as she pinned his arms to the ground, her raven hair falling against his neck.  
  
"Yes?" he said softly, unsurely.  
  
"Do you remember what you did to me all those years ago?"  
  
Trunks shook his head dumbly. He was hoping he could weasel his way out of this. But, by the way things were going, his chances were slim to none.  
  
"Well," she began, "let me remind you. I was walking outside after my first training lesson with Daddy. Bra, Marron and I were outside the dojo when we heard someone call our names. Then do you know what happened?"  
  
Trunks gulped. This was very, very, very, very, VERY bad for him. If he didn't do something fast, he was as good as dead. But, what could he do? He was pinned to the ground by a fourteen-year-old girl who was sitting on top of him. He was dead and buried already.  
  
But, for some unknown reason, he found this slightly arousing. He was completely against the ground and here was the girl who kept him there. He could see the creamy column of her neck and he loved the contact of their skin. The tickle of her ebony hair against the side of his face and the glossy highlights in her hair, it was enough to leave him breathless. If this weren't a life or death situation, he would have probably flirted with her.  
  
He heard Pan's voice interrupt his thoughts, and he was glad. His thoughts weren't exactly good for their relationship. She was the student and he the teacher. He couldn't be thinking like that.  
  
"Well," she started again, her sweet voice still there, "Bra, Marron and I turned and we were drenched in water! Water from a hose connected to the main house. And guess whom we saw with the hose, hmmm?  
  
"Hehe. Santa.?" Trunks replied lamely.  
  
"Nope," she whispered, all sugarcoating gone. "It was you and your friends you idiot!"  
  
Trunks was expecting a hit, a slap, a punch, ANYTHING! But, instead, he felt her stand up.  
  
He saw the three girls had begun to walk away, and he turned to see his friends also sprawled on the ground. They all held the same confused expressions. They stood up cautiously. These girls were up to something.  
  
Trunks began to talk to Ubuu and Goten. They were conversing softly about the girls' behavior.  
  
"What do you think they're up to? Goten asked with a whisper.  
  
"No good, most likely," Trunks answered.  
  
"Should we worry?" Ubuu asked with a confused look on his face.  
  
"You sure as hell better!" a voice called.  
  
The three turned back to see three girls with something behind their backs.  
  
"Good luck guys," Bra smirked.  
  
"For what?" Goten asked.  
  
"THIS!!!" Pan pulled her arms in front of her and it revealed an olive colored hose. They could see it was on, but it wasn't spouting water at them yet. When they looked at the hose more closely, they saw Pan's foot was blocking the water from reaching its opposite opening. Pan smirked when she saw their horrified faces.  
  
"Pan?" Trunks practically pleaded, "You wouldn't really do that to your masters, would you? What about respecting everyone?"  
  
Pan smiled evilly at his naiveté. "Trunks. For me to respect you, you'll have to earn it!"  
  
And with that said, Pan lifted her foot and the water was released. It shot out like a bullet and was aimed directly for the three boys. All of them ran, but unfortunately, not fast enough. They were forced to the ground because of the pressure that built up inside it.  
  
When they were sprawled out on the ground, Pan walked up to them and sprayed them till they were near drowning.  
  
"PAN! STOP!!!!" Trunks yelled trying to keep his mouth closed to prevent from dying.  
  
"Beg me," she smirked, turning all of her attention on Trunks. The hose was aimed at him alone, and Ubuu and Goten were beginning to breathe again.  
  
"Never!" he roared, the water beginning to suffocate him. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction that she was actually winning. No. His pride was too important to him.  
  
Pan, sensing that he wasn't going to give up, sighed. He was too stubborn, and she wouldn't be accused of second-degree murder. That just did not look good on a college application. Oh. And she might feel a little guilty about it, but not very much.  
  
She signaled to Marron to turn off the hose. When it stopped, Pan, Marron and Bra walked inside. The boys were shivering their butts off, and were too wet to go inside. But, if they didn't, they'd definitely get sick. Standing up, they walked up to the back entrance of the house and saw the three girls at the door.  
  
They watched curiously as the three girls walked towards them, while they stood on the patio of the backyard.  
  
Marron walked up to Ubuu and offered him a large towel. He smiled at the coy girl, and took the towel, wrapping it around his shoulders. Snaking an arm around her shoulders, he led her back into the house.  
  
Bra put the towel on Goten's head and rubbed his head dry affectionately. He didn't stop her, just squatted down a bit more to allow her easier access. She finished and he wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked into the house.  
  
Pan walked behind Trunks and began to copy Bra's actions. She finished drying his hair, and Trunks couldn't help but smile. She was turning into a better person. Or, at least, better than he remembered. But what really helped him notice the change were her last two words.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
He knew Pan was not one to admit she was wrong, let alone apologize. He seemed to be walking on cloud nine, before Pan's footsteps echoed throughout the backyard, bringing him back to earth. Her apologizes were gifts from above. And if you ever get one, you should be very lucky she hadn't killed you and you'd live long enough to hear one from her.  
  
Catching up with her, he gave her a playful noogie (spelling?) on the head, and she scoffed at him. But her smile reappeared, and they disappeared into the house together, their eyes never faltering from each other's gaze.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Okay guy's! Third chapter! It seems all is going well for the two separate teams, but will it last? This fic will be pretty long, so bare with me. The sad parts aren't going to be coming for a while. So, I suggest you enjoy the happiness and innocent flirting while it's here, because in a few chappies, it'll be gone! MUAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!  
  
Trunks: What?! Pan and me aren't going to stay like this?!  
  
A-chan: Well duh! *hits Trunks with ChiChi's frying Pan* It wouldn't be a love story w/o problems!  
  
Trunks: But I like happy!  
  
A-chan: Well too bad for you! I'm writing this fic, so get over it!!!!!  
  
Trunks: *pouts and sticks bottom lip out*  
  
A-chan: That won't work on me! I'm not Pan! *humphs* Well, review this gay chapter! Bye! And Happy Holidays!!!!!  
  
Trunks: Later! *waves* 


	4. Protecting

AN: What's up, everybody? I'm havin' such a fun time writing for you guys!!!! You guys make me actually wanna finish this story. I hope none of you abandon me!!!! I want to thank all of you, but that'll be when this chapter is done!! So, read and review!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!! But, if you can, buy it for me for X-mas!! That would be pimp!! Well, Happy Holidays, my reviewers! Lots of Love!  
  
Chapter 4: Protecting  
  
After Pan, Bra and Marron had helped their new mentors from the icy cold water they poured onto to them, it was time for dinner. It was a Son's favorite time of night! There was food spread out along the table, more than enough for the people in the house, but there was a house full of martial artists, and that meant there was definitely going to be a big feast. After all, fighters need to keep eating (my friends and I do that all the time! We go into Raley's, which is next door, and buy hella food! We are such pigs, but I am an assistant instructor. I learned that, when you take martial arts, you eat a lot!).  
  
Unfortunately, Pan, Bra and Marron had to keep their anger in check when Trunks, Goten and Ubuu were invited to dinner. It's not that they totally despised the idea (okay, they did, but the boys weren't going to get the satisfaction to know that), and had to listen to how the summer was going.  
  
The schedule went:  
  
Monday: Balance and Speed Training Tuesday: Weapons Practice Wednesday: History of all Major Teams + Compare/Contrast Strengths and Weaknesses Thursday: Conditioning (to Toughen up the Body's Bones and Muscles) Friday: Meditation and Sparring Saturday and Sunday: Free Day (except when there are Tournaments)  
  
The young girls had to control themselves from strangling their Master Instructors. It took everything. They were really starting to annoy them. It was hard to hear about training when the whole summer was about to be wasted. Even Pan was trying not to get depressed.  
  
When dinner was over the three girls practically pushed their Mentors out the door, and sighed with relief. When they knew they had left, the three girls went outside to retrieve their things out by the tree in the back.  
  
They decided to stay in the training hall of the house. Pan's room was too small to accommodate all three of them. Dumping their stuff into the dojo, Pan, Bra and Marron went upstairs to get ready for bed. They quickly changed, brushed their teeth and hair then to bid Marron's and Bra's parents, before going to bed.  
  
Tomorrow was the tournament's last match-ups for the finalist teams. They need to sleep to have enough energy to battle. This was the last tournament they would be in for a while. They knew they were going to be competing in a few more weeks, but it would be after many days of training and pain. They weren't looking forward to that, but they wanted to become stronger. They NEEDED to become stronger. To prove to all they were more than pretty faces.  
  
Falling into a dreamless slumber, the girls slept uneasily. Was fighting more going to gain them new respect? Not knowing the answers, the girls knew it would unfold before them soon...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan, Bra and Marron were sleeping soundly in the Son family's dojo. Although two of them were awake, one remained paralyzed within her sleep.  
  
One was doing her early morning stretches. Sitting on the floor, her legs were spread open, switching from side-to-side. Her head going from knee one knee to the other. While the other girl was practicing her spinning kicks. She repeatedly did butterfly kicks, over and over, never stopping. But when she did, she was stumbling around the dojo floor like a drunkard, making the other girl laugh at her when she fell face forward into her own sleeping bag.  
  
Videl soon came into the training hall to wake up the three girls. She was surprised to find one of them still in bed. Usually they all woke up and decide to do early morning stretches.  
  
Walking to the only occupied sleeping bag, Videl huffed annoyed. This was just so much like her daughter...  
  
Pan's hair had spilled messily against her pillow. Her body was laid on her back, but her limbs were everywhere. One arm was by her head, and the other was off to the side. While her legs looked like they had been broken by the way they were twisted and bent around. Her mouth wide open, revealing a small trail of drool that led to her pillow.  
  
Pan's mother sighed and began to shake her daughter awake.  
  
"Pan, sweetie. Wake up. You have your championship match today," she whispered to her dead weight daughter.  
  
Pan just grumbled and turned onto her left side. She was in no mood to wake up and start training.  
  
Knowing her daughter, she did the only thing that would ever get her up...  
  
"PAN, WAKE UP!!!! THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE, AND WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!! AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" her mother yelled in a mock worried voice.  
  
Pan immediately shot up from her sleeping bag, her eyes frantically searching for any signs of ruby blaze. When she saw her mother and her friends, they were rolling around in laughter, warm tears stinging their eyes. When they saw Pan's horrified face, it was enough to even make Vegeta chuckle. It was hilarious! But, they knew Pan wouldn't be one to appreciate such a humorous event. She hated laughing if it was at her expense.  
  
"Not funny," she murmured, her tone more than a little peeved. Her hair was in disarray, and her face was grumpy. Her lips formed a small frown. She was sitting up, and she looked like someone had played a practical joke on her. Anyone would have chortled at her confused and pissed state. It was just so amusing!  
  
"Sorry, sweetie," Videl giggled, trying to hold back another round of laughter. Bra had finally been able to stand up and was now laughing quietly to herself. While Marron was on the ground, trying to regain her breath. She was having the hardest time trying to get over it. Seeing Pan look so scared was rare, and it was a first for her.  
  
"Whatever," Pan muttered with an annoyed voice, and she climbed out of her bag. More sleep was much to be desired, but she knew there was a match today. It was already nine and the semi-finals were at ten. They needed to be there early to give their statements to the press.  
  
Pan had left, and then two snickering girls followed her. They had quickly brushed their teeth, washed their face, brushed their hair and changed into each of their infamous competition gi.  
  
Bra's gi was a sleek turquoise blue. It matched her hair and eyes perfectly, and it was tight around her upper body. It showed off her nice bust, and her legs were exposed slightly because of her knee-high pants. They were tanned to a golden shine, and trimmed of any and all fat. She could easily make any man howl, and make every girl glow in envy.  
  
Marron's was a hot pink (big surprise ^___-) and showed quite a bit of cleavage. It was like a small tank top and showed off her slender form. Her shorts were just barely decent, just mid-thigh, showing off her sixteen- year-old body proudly. All eyes would surely be looking at her nicely shaped legs.  
  
While Pan's gi was a mix of black and orange (sorry! I like these two colors for Pan. I was thinking green, because I like green, but then her hair and bandana came into play. So, I mixed them). Her orange top was similar to a guys' tank top. It was baggy, but it hugged her a bit more snugly, showing off her young upper body and her good bust. Her black pants remained loose around her legs; but you could tell that, despite its looseness, they were a strong.  
  
They ran downstairs, where Pan's parents were waiting. They all drove in the car for about 15 minutes. They were listening to the radio. One of their favorite songs came on. They were singing happily when the car came to a stop.  
  
Piling out of the car, they tried to dodge the press. Reporters, who wanted to know what they thought about the tournament and what they thought of the final match-ups, soon surrounded the three girls. They quickly replied no comment. The girls were in no mood to talk.  
  
Pan was starting her stretched, while Bra and Marron were working on a few bags they found in the few training rooms that the teams were divided in.  
  
They were soon called up for the semi-finals match. The last four teams were divided like this:  
  
Silver Dragons Vs. Emerald Tigers  
  
Ruby Lions Vs. Sapphire Serpents  
  
Their team was known as the Silver Dragons. They knew that they were going to terminate the competition. It was pretty pointless to them, but they had a few hundred fans to please. After all, they needed to keep up with the other competition or they might not be able to keep up with the publicity everyone's getting.  
  
"Alright guys! Let's do this!" Marron cheered, "Adobo on three! One, two, three!"  
  
"ADOBO!!!" they yelled (sorry guys! In the Philippines, that's a type of chicken or beef or something. It's hella good!!! My friends and I say that before a competition. [But I don't spar. I like kata and weapons.] If we're in the mood for adobo, Chinese food or even the word "lose" will do. That becomes our magic word for the day! We're such losers, but that's cool! That's also my strange penname. I love being Pinai. You have such a cool vocabulary!).  
  
They walked out onto the center ring, their heads held high. Smirks graced their pretty faces. They reached the center of the ring and bowed to the spectators. You could hear the cheers from all the people in the audience. It was as plain as day that the crowd was really rooting for them. Well, aside from a few haters, but that was normal. Not everyone in the world will like you.  
  
The girls were so busy trying to please their fans; that they never noticed a box room above the stands. There was a one-way kind of glass concealing it. You would just see the reflection of the outside light.  
  
Within the room, though, were many rich folks placing bets on the amateur teams. They were all in their tuxedos, dressed like it was a party. There were also many women in beautiful dresses, not paying attention to the center ring. The women were constantly trying to flirt with the many handsome martial arts teams within the room. They were there to scope out new recruits and the new competition that would soon grace the ring in a few years.  
  
One team stood out among them. Surrounded by a sea of beauties, these three smiled flirtatiously, but they said nothing. Many tried to strike up a conversation, but it was fruitless. The boys' attention was on the fight that had begun.  
  
"I bet on the Emerald Tigers," a fat rich man said, "Those little girly- girls won't know what hit them. They might as well forfeit now."  
  
A few other men laughed along with him. They had to agree. What kind of girls could beat one of the strongest teams in the beginners' league?  
  
Hearing the bet, Trunks, Goten and Ubuu scowled. They already predicted what was going to happen in the match, and they knew that those men were wrong. And besides, they weren't going to diss their students. Not now, not ever.  
  
"Well, then. I bet on the Silver Dragons as the victors," Trunks said, stepping forward, towards the men who obviously knew nothing of fighting. They had no right to judge his pupils. Goten and Ubuu soon followed him. They had to protect their students' name. They were great fighters, whether anyone wanted to believe him or not.  
  
"Why, boy? Those girls are nothing but a waste of time. They probably cried their way through the preliminaries," the older man laughed, and his fellow colleagues joined him.  
  
Trunks glared at their insubordination and was about to reply, when another voice interrupted...  
  
"Well that's not very nice," the voice said with a slight growl.  
  
The entire room turned towards the sound of the voice...  
  
It was...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Okay guys, a bit of a cliffhanger. Not really, but review anyway. The next chapter's gonna be about the tournament's final round. Will the girls prevail? Well, we'll see. Sorry this chapter was pointless, but I needed something to do. But, the next one will be more exciting. I might even spicy things up between our couples, but we'll see. ^-^ If I get enough reviews, I'll definitely thing about some heavy-duty flirting.  
  
Oh, and thanks to the following reviewers:  
  
SSJ5Tigger: My first reviewer EVER!!! Thanks so much for the encouragement! You're so cool! I hope you don't decide to stop reviewing. I don't know what that would be like! ^__^  
  
The Teenage Hybrid: Thanks for reviewing, but you only reviewed once. ( It's okay though. I'm glad you reviewed at all! I've read you're a few of your stories (and your one-shots). I'm thankful you like my stories. I hope you come back and review again!  
  
V Son Sayian: Thanks for reviewing! I can't believe you're enjoying my stupid writing! But, oh well. I'm glad you're enjoying my little story! Keep on reviewing, please! Thanx.  
  
Waterprincess: Thanx for putting me on your fave author's list! My first fic too! You're so cool! I hope you continue to review me. And I hope you enjoyed this chappie!  
  
Keshaplayet: Enjoying my writing? I hope so! Thanx for reviewing, and stuff! I hope you enjoyed this gay chappie! Keep on reading, please!  
  
Lil_lovergurl: Thanks for reading! I'm glad you're enjoying this little fic! Please stay loyal to my story! It's gonna take a while to finish, so please stick around!  
  
Blink182dbzluver: Thanx for sticking with me. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I hope you keep on reading! Bye!  
  
Ji: A pinoy... Wow. I never thought a guy would read this fic, but thanks for reading! It's all about Asian Pride! But most of all, PINAI/PINOY PRIDE!!! You're so cool! And I'm glad you like my name! Isn't it cute?  
  
Ladybugg: Wow! You're the first to review my "Love Will Blossom" fic! Thanks for checking out both fics! I'm glad you like the first chappie! Oh, and this is AU. You're the best! Later!  
  
Well, my lovely reviewers chow for now! Much love to all of you! Please check out my other fic "Love Will Blossom". The first chappie is done, and I'm working on my second chappie. So REVIEW both please!!!! 


	5. Flirting

AN: ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! Hey guys! I'm glad you liked that last chappie! Sorry it took so long to update. Now that school's back, I have no time to write, but I will try harder! Tell you what. If I get 10+ reviews on this chapter, I'll let you choose what happens in the seventh chappie!  
  
Meaning, if I get pass the 20 reviews I have, by the time I post the sixth chapter, a few suggestions will be in that chappie and you can vote! So, please REVIEW!!! And PLEASE check out my OTHER story, "Love Will Blossom"!!!  
  
Sugar20: No, the ages were not changed from the beginning chapter. Don't worry. You're not going crazy. Well, maybe you are, but who am I to judge? I am too!  
  
Ages: Pan: 14 (almost 15) Bra: 15 Marron: 16 Trunks: 19 Goten: 19 Ubuu: 20  
  
This chapter is dedicated to *SSJTigger* who put me on her Author Alert list! Thanx!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine... Thanks for reminding me! I hate you all! J/K!!!!!! I love you guys! ^_-  
  
PEOPLE!!! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE CHAMPIONSHIP BATTLE!! THIS IS JUST A FLUFFY LITTLE CHAPTER!!!! R+R!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 5: Flirting  
  
~*~  
  
There, at the doorway, stood three young girls, dressed in training gis. They looked around the large hall, and at the people who were within the place. Many formal, while a few, which they could immediately tell were martial arts leaders, were dressed in their team's training outfits.  
  
"You shouldn't be talking about matters that you have no idea about," Pan growled defensively, her arms crossed beneath her chest. Bra and Marron were about a foot away from her form, and they held similar stances. All of their faces wore a frown and their eyes were narrowed dangerously.  
  
The older man was taken aback by their stares. Those three girls were quite intimidating, and it took all he had not to beg for forgiveness. They were nothing but little girls, right? Yes, of course they were. Little girls who could glare down a marine officer and scare the hell out of him!  
  
"Wh-what do you mean?" the old man stuttered out, but quickly regained his composure, "It's true. You're just a bunch of little girls who probably got here because your opponents felt sorry for you!"  
  
He and pretty much every man and lady were laughing. It was true! How could such little girls get through the competition without crying to get there?  
  
Marron was about to start bitching when...  
  
"You all have no idea what you're talking about!" Ubuu boomed, and all laughter ceased after him. There was only dead silence and the air dense.  
  
"What would you know, boy?" the obtuse man said angrily, "I don't see you fighting! Who are you to judge who is, or is not, a great fighter?"  
  
"Easy," Trunks smirked maliciously; "We're the top ranked team in the world. We've been unbeatable for the last three years."  
  
Everyone in the room gasped, aside from the other leading teams of the world, who knew them quite well. They had lost to the team at least twice. Pan, Bra and Marron were actually surprised. They had heard about a team that has never been beaten.  
  
Pan began to ponder the thought. If they had never been beaten in three years, then how old were they when they had joined the Elite martial artists?  
  
"If you've been on top for three years, than you were..." Pan wondered aloud to herself, but Goten cut in with the answer.  
  
"Sixteen, while Ubuu was seventeen. We were allowed to compete earlier than others," Goten smiled sweetly.  
  
Pan just nodded her understanding, and then shrugged. Now, why were they up there again?  
  
"Pan?" Bra piped up, waving a hand in her face. Pan quickly snapped out of it, and smiled sheepishly at her friend.  
  
"Sorry Bra. I was just thinking about what we were here for..." Pan replied, and looked to Bra and Marron for the answer. They began to ponder the thought for a while. What had they come to do?  
  
Trunks, Goten and Ubuu were staring at the girls strangely. What was wrong with them? They watched as Marron had come out of her reverie and snapped her fingers. She had a bright look on her face, and then faced her two friends.  
  
"Didn't some dude tell us to come up here?" she said, and Pan and Bra nodded. They remembered now. There was some guy waiting for them, telling them to go a boxed room upstairs. They wanted to ask why, but he was already gone when they looked back at him. They decided to go, and that was when some old dude decided to call them unfit fighters. They were wondering if the guy wanted to die a slow, painful and torturous death...  
  
"Yes, I did," a voice said, making everyone in the room turn around. They were doing that a lot today, weren't they!  
  
The man that had told them to come here had come in. They could tell now that he was the announcer who had been yelling during their match. It took everything they had to control Pan from killing him. Thanks to his yelling, Pan was hit on the back of his head because he was practically yelling in hear ear with him screams.  
  
Pan was about to start screeching at him, when another team came up from behind them.  
  
They were the ones they were going to defeat in the last round. They were muscular, though not too much. Actually, they were pretty cute, but they could never compare to Trunks, Goten and Ubuu...  
  
Pan, Marron and Bra immediately blushed. What were they thinking? They did not like those losers! Right...?  
  
Shaking off those thoughts, they saw that the three other boys had walked up to them.  
  
There was one with black hair and pretty blue eyes. He wore a guy's tank top that showed off his nicely formed chest. His hair was slicked back. And he was approaching Bra, much to Goten's dismay.  
  
Another had light brown hair. Tanned skin and with amber eyes, shining with a curious look. He wore fairly baggy clothes, and he was smiling at Pan sweetly. All the while Trunks was glaring evilly at the other man. How dare he look at HIS Pan!  
  
The team leader was a good-looking guy with amethyst eyes. He had dirty blonde hair, and only wore some loose jeans with just a jacket, no shirt. He was soon flirting with Marron, and she blushed deeply. Ubuu balled his hands into fists.  
  
"Welcome finalists," the announcer began, "We just wanted to give you all a break before-"  
  
At that second, Pan's cell went off. She smiled apologetically, and walked outside as the broadcaster continued his explanation.  
  
"Well, anyway," he continued, "I wanted you all to meet a few best teams in the world. They're here to look at some other teams for students. I hope you enjoy your little intermission."  
  
The newscaster bowed, and left the room. As he did Pan stomped back in. She looked red with anger. Bra and Marron decided to approach her cautiously. There was no telling what Pan would do if provoked.  
  
"Who was it?" Bra asked, and Pan huffed in anger.  
  
"Tina (a friend of mine! She's a real person, and I used her for the story. I don't know when I'm gonna tell her though ^__~). She wanted to know if we wanted to go clubbing tonight. There was a teen night club in the area that just opened," Pan sighed angrily. She hated going to clubs. It was like going moshing. Just as sweaty, crowded and tiring. It was annoying! All the people screaming and yelling like idiots. Pathetic weaklings...  
  
Marron and Bra giggled and Pan stared at them like they were strangers.  
  
"If you ever do that again, I'm afraid I can't be seen with you in public," Pan said with a straight face.  
  
They glared at her, and then decided to ask her.  
  
"So, are we going?" Marron asked, staring at Pan.  
  
"You guys can, but I don't really want to," Pan said shaking her head. She walked over to the wall and leaned her back against it. Something she picked up after spending so much time training with Vegeta.  
  
"But Pan," Bra whined, walking towards her friend, Marron in tow "Why don't you come? We should go. We haven't gone clubbing in, like, ever!"  
  
"Like I said before. Why don't you two go?" she replied. They could tell everyone was staring at them. Their eyes on them was really starting to get annoying, and she decided they need to be directed somewhere else. She glared them all away with her furious stare. Everyone turned away, aside from Trunks, Goten and Ubuu, who kept their stares on their students. Everyone else was eavesdropping, and acted like they were interested in a little martial arts demonstration in the center ring.  
  
"C'mon! I wanna go!" Bra whined. She stomped her feet and balled her fists like a child. She even began to pout, making Pan glare at her.  
  
Sighing, Pan thought of a very interesting deal.  
  
"Tell ya what, Bra. If we win, three out of three battles in the championship, we'll all go. Two out of three wins, you two go. If we lose, none of us are going and we'll be training all night," Pan said with a smirk, as Bra and Marron pondered the proposition.  
  
Smiling, Bra and Marron squealed happily, making Pan roll her eyes at the two. How were these two losers her friends? She just didn't get it.  
  
"Okay Pan! We won't lose!" Bra swore, and Marron nodded along. Pan smirked proudly. She knew a bribe would get them pumped!  
  
"Who says you're going to win?" a voice piped in. The girls turned around, along with everyone else in the room. There stood the Ruby Lions. Tall and proud, they approached the girls.  
  
"Tell you what Pan," the boy who had already hit on her, walked towards the girl, "Even when you lose, I'll take you to the club."  
  
He smirked, and Pan frowned. He went out to wrap his arm around her, but she quickly dodged it.  
  
"Touch me, and I'm gonna break that arm in so many places there won't be any bones left in it," Pan said, her attitude was getting the better of her.  
  
Marron and Bra laughed out loud, while a few others began to chuckle as well. It was rare when Pan was pissed off enough to threaten others. She looked ready to kill the young man.  
  
Marron and Bra had gotten used to seeing Pan angry, but it was so funny every time! She just wasn't herself when she was angry. She seemed more human when irritated. Other times she just seemed to hide behind a mask. That was just how she was when others were around. She was fake and coolly cloaked behind her face. Her features always seemed to betray her inner self.  
  
Bra and Marron soon pulled out of their laughing fits, and were soon beside Pan.  
  
"You guys are as good as gone. This turnie's (tournament for those who are slow like me ^-^) in the bag," Bra said with her father's smirk on her face.  
  
The boys glared at the girls.  
  
"We'll settle this is the ring," the team leader finally said, and walked away, his teammates following closely.  
  
Pan just flipped her hair, and turned away. Bra glared evilly and Marron looked like she was about to slap him. But before she got the chance to try, they were soon engrossed in another conversation.  
  
"We know you guys will kick their asses around the center ring," Trunks said with a frown. He didn't like those guys. If they try to make a move on his girl...  
  
Trunks shook his head. What the hell was he thinking? This was his pupil, student and trainee! He couldn't think like that! It could screw up everything! He wasn't supposed to get involved with his apprentice. Not that she liked him anyway...  
  
He got out of his thoughts, and looked at a smiling Pan.  
  
What happened? Did he miss something?  
  
"What?" he said.  
  
"It's just... I've never heard you praise us before," she said with a soft blush gracing her cheeks prettily. Trunks couldn't help but smile in return. He was beginning want to forget his promise about not falling for his student, and he could tell that his friends were beginning to think the same.  
  
But, when summer came, things were going to get a lot more complicated...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
AN: Sorry guys! No action this chappie, but I PROMISE the last match will be in the next chapter! I even started on it!  
  
Trunks: No you haven't! You still have homework!  
  
A-chan: Shut up Trunks! Or I'm gonna make this a Trunks/Marron fic!  
  
Trunks *panics* What do you think you guys are doing?! Trying to annoy the master of Fanfics! Shame!  
  
A-chan: Good boy Trunks! Well, later!  
  
Trunks: Much love! *waves*  
  
A-chan: That's my line!!!!  
  
"Trunks: No it's not!  
  
*Trunks and Adobo-chan start to argues*  
  
A-chan: *in a big powerful voice* YOU DARE GO AGAINST YOU MASTER!!!!!  
  
Trunks: *whimpers and shakes his head*  
  
A-chan: *in normal voice* That's what I thought! Well, bye!  
  
Oh yeah! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Championship

AN: Wassup guys!!! Sorry it took so long to update. I wasn't in the mood to type. I actually have people who like this story! Isn't that funny! So, check out the sixth chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: See no Dragonball Z, hear no Dragonball Z, own no Drgaonball Z.(  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 6: Championship  
  
~*~  
  
Pan, Bra and Marron stood in the center of the ring. They held stern faces, even though the crowd was rooting loudly for them. On the opposing side were the Ruby Lions. You could tell the ring was getting too small because their egos were getting TOO big for the stadium. But the girls knew that their smiles would soon be gone.  
  
"LADIES AND GERMS!!!" the announcer yelled, and the crowd cheered wildly. They were waiting for a good fight.  
  
"We have our top teams right here. First, the handsome men who will be joining our adult elite divisions very soon, and last year's champions! They've only lost once, but it WAS to the most unbeatable team in the world (can you guess who?), a long time ago!!! Here they are, the Ruby Lions!!!!!"  
  
The crowd roared with screams of joy. A lot of men were leaning towards the Ruby Lions as the victors. I mean, their competition were some little girls! The thought of them actually *losing* to them was the funniest thought in the world!  
  
"And our other team, first-time competitors at this tournament! We have watched them grow up from their preteen days, to their today as champions of the amateur division!! All of them are quite cute, and yes guys they are single!!! The invincible beauties, the Silver Blossoms!!!" the announcer yelled, and the scream of men and women alike yelled their excitement, but for very different reasons.  
  
The teenaged guys in the stands were more interested in their bodies than anything. As for the females in the stadium, they wanted to see some guys' asses whooped!!! They were hoping a female team would win and show everyone that girls really were the best! What could they say? They were females with pride!  
  
"All right. Our first match is our blue-haired goddess, Bra, against the lion on the prowl, REY!!!!!" the announcer yelled, and the two fighters took their spots in the middle of the ring. Their teammates hopped off onto the grass outside the ring. There were a two dugouts on either sides of the tournament's battle stage.  
  
The other two fighters on the Ruby Lions, Lei and Keno, were watching with anticipation at their first victory, while Pan and Marron really didn't care. They already knew how the match would end. Bra wanted to go clubbing, so she would win! All the while, Marron read a novel she was halfway done with, while Pan listened to the music. The music droned on and Pan rocked her head to the beat of 50 Cent.  
  
"Okay fighters! On guard!" the announcer yelled, and his hand went into the air. Bra dropped into a lazy fighting stance. She was a loose sparer. Her motto, as well as her friends', was that you fighter better when you're more energetic and free moving. That was why they were always usually happy.  
  
Rey dropped into a tight stance; all of his body was being flexed. His muscles bulged, and Bra sighed. This was going to be PATHETIC!!! You can't move well if you're tightening everything, so Bra knew this would be quick.  
  
"GO!!!" the announcer yelled, and Bra stood there. Rey knew she wasn't going to charge, so he ran after her. Bra couldn't help but roll her eyes, and quickly jumped into the air. Rey was too slow for her taste, and she landed gracefully. Her head half-turned as she saw the older boy fume silently at her. He tried to charge her again, but she easily dodged, her agility went unparalleled. He was becoming tired and Bra grew bored. She decided a flashy technique would finish him off and the crowd would eat it up.  
  
As Rey went to turn and lunge at her from behind him, Bra jumped. She used his shoulders as a springboard. She flipped in mid-air and as she came done, she dropkicked the sucker. It hit him square on the back of the head, and Rey's eyeballs looked like they were seeing the inside of his head. He swayed and stumbled, before falling to the ground.  
  
The announcer counted, and Bra was pronounced the winner.  
  
As the cheers rang out, Bra walked back to her friends, and they gave her a proud smile. They knew she would win, but it was nice to prove it once in a while.  
  
Marron stepped up, and she faced Keno. He gave her a quick wink, and she snubbed him as she walked up the stairs to the middle of the stadium.  
  
"All right people! Round two! First, the "brother" lion of his fellow teammate is out for vengeance! Keno is now out to get our opposing team leader! The pretty blonde, Marron!!!" the announcer yelled, and the crowds cheered. The bell was soon heard, and both fighters stood neutral.  
  
Marron's face was glaring slightly, while Keno had an arrogant smirk. Marron held her own kind of smile, though. A malicious and sadistic smile, kind of like a 'you-don't-know-what-you're-messing-with' smile. And he didn't know. He was playing with fire.  
  
In a blink of an eye, Marron ran full speed and punched the spot where Keno stood. But he wasn't there.  
  
Taking a look behind her, she saw that Keno had actually dodged her strike. And that was saying something because she was one of the fastest around. She was impressed, but not much. She just needed to turn it up a notch.  
  
Marron smirked, and went into a semi-quick speed. She would take him out softly but swiftly. She and Bra had to talk about what they were going to wear at the club tonight.  
  
Marron used a quick uppercut, and Keno doubled over in pain. She then used an outside crescent to the head, sweeping Keno near the edge of the ring. Deciding to make it look good for the audience, Marron smirked, and did a rapid jump spinning back kick (which is 'kaiten ushiro geri' in Japanese at my dojo. Weird, ne?) and the pour guy didn't stand a chance.  
  
Marron was also declared the winner, and she trotted off stage to talk with Bra.  
  
Pan had already slid off her headphones, and was already walking onto the middle of the stage. She gave Marron a nod of approval, before continuing on her way.  
  
There stood Lei. She had heard he was quite skilled, and had never lost a battle, although his team had. He would make a fine fighter, but he lacked individuality. He was too predictable with all the flashy moves. He needed to keep simplicity in play or he would eventually lose. But, unfortunately for him, he was going to be taught by Pan all about the diversity of fighting and why it's so important.  
  
The announcer did his introductions, and the match began (sorry, got lazy ~_~).  
  
Pan eyed Lei warily, and he ran up to her. He came in with a flying sidekick, but Pan simply sidestepped. He countered with a back kick, but Pan just shifted her head to the right, and watched it as it grazed her head. He came in with all kinds of strikes; chops, ridge hands, thrusts, roundhouses, front kicks, even a spinning technique or two. But Pan remained untouched. She wasn't in the mood to play, especially because of the fat guy in the room meters overhead had put her in a bad mood, and so she decided to end it quick.  
  
Lei jumped, and came down with an elbow to the back of her skull. Pan plainly stepped back, and as he was about to land, her leg shot out from its ready position. It was a strong sidekick, and it knocked the wind out of Lei. He gasped, and was soon seen flying out of the ring, and... into a wall.  
  
Pan just tossed her hair over her shoulder, and walked back to a happy Marron and ecstatic Bra.  
  
"Yes! We're going clubbing tonight!" Bra cheered, and Marron jumped up and started hopping with Bra. Pan rolled her eyes and merely said,  
  
"And this is why when we go out that I say I don't know you."  
  
But Bra and Marron were too busy planning on if they should go shopping before they decide to go out to even pay attention to Pan.  
  
The announcer called them onto the center stage, and the girls walked up proudly.  
  
"Well, here they are folks! Our reigning champions!! The Silver Blossoms!" the announcer yelled, and the girls did their part by smiling to the crowd and waving. They had to pretend to enjoy the treatment.  
  
As they smiled their fake grins, Trunks, Goten and Ubuu couldn't help but let their pride get the better of them. It was nice to see the old man who insulted them go white and then pass out when he heard the announcer. It was satisfying!  
  
The other elite teams weren't surprised, and even wanted to see if they could get the three men to give up their next pupils, but they didn't waver. These girls had talent anyone could see that. Just how much was going to be their job.  
  
As Trunks, Goten and Ubuu made their way out the door, much to the dismay of every woman in the room, Goten piped up.  
  
"What will Sensei Gohan say about them going out tonight?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Sorry it's so short guys! I'm not it a typing mood. I'm sore from Saturday. I just got my brown/red belt! I have bruises and am in a little pain, but definitely better than Sunday and Saturday. Well review!  
  
Trunks: What *will* Gohan say about them going clubbing?  
  
A-chan: *shrugs* Dunno yet. Well, the clubbing won't be for a while. They're going to go clubbing later in the story. So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. School

AN: Hey guys, I'm back! Well, nothing to tell you guys, so enjoy the chapter!  
  
Trunks: Will there be any type of T/P contact? What will happen between me and Panny?! I wanna know!!!  
  
A-chan: Well you'll have to wait like all the other people who are *actually* patient enough to review and ASK me to update. Unlike you, who expects, just because he's a Capsule Corp. President, means he's king of the world!!!!  
  
Trunks: *pouts* Please...  
  
A-chan: *sigh* You'll have to wait and see.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT or any other type of manga or anime that's mentioned!!!! WAAAHHHH!!!!! (But I do own a few characters you'll see.)  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 7: School  
  
~*~  
  
Pan, Bra and Marron were on their last day of school! Only one more torturous day till their freedom would finally be released!!!! They had wanted to go clubbing Sunday night, to celebrate their victory and school's ending, but Gohan quickly shot down their plans, much to Pan's happiness.  
  
So the three continued school and tried to enjoy their few days before they had to leave their friends. And then they would be caged by their soon-to- be Masters. So, even though the Pan and Bra were overly excited about their junior high experiences are over, well for now since 9th grade was approaching (I'm going by Japan's schooling. 9th grade is still junior high), they were going to enjoy their time with their friends.  
  
Marron was also enjoying her few more days as a freshman in high school, and then getting ready for her break as well. Since they were training away from home, the three teenagers would not be able to see their friends, and that was enough to bring any girl down.  
  
Right now, it was about noon, and Pan and Bra and two other friends were eating lunch in the shade of the trees. They talked amongst themselves, and spoke of vacation. Marron was at her high school, which was a couple blocks away.  
  
"I'm going to chill at the beach and just hang around here all summer," Lena said with a smile, and sipped her soda. Her light brown hair shimmered in the warm June sun. Her skin was lightly tanned and her sapphire eyes sparkled at the thought of summer vacation and all of the possibilities.  
  
"Well, I'm going to China where my cousins live. We're gonna have so much fun just chillin'!" Ling said with a smile, her highlighted hair was shining and her bright emerald eyes were dazzling at the thought of spending vacation in a foreign country.  
  
Pan and Bra sighed. They were envious. At least these two got an actual break. Instead, they were in for a whole lot of painful exercises and sparring days with the men they hate more than being grounded.  
  
Ling and Lena quickly shut up when they noticed their friends were now depressed. The two knew how sensitive Pan and Bra were about their vacation this year. Neither girl didn't want to here about everyone else's "great breaks" since they were going to have to train in the forest. It saddened them to know that they were the only one's without a *real* vacation.  
  
"It's okay guys. We're used to it by now," Pan said, forcing a small smile, while Bra nodded her agreement. Just because they felt sorry for themselves, doesn't mean their friends had to stop talking about their great holidays.  
  
Even though Pan and Bra had told their friends they were fine, Ling and Lena never touched the subject for the rest of the day or when the two were around. Pan and Bra were silently thankful. They were glad they didn't have to take that kind of torture from their friends.  
  
But they were still in a mood for the rest of day because people kept talking about the tournament on Saturday. It pissed them off. Okay, so they won. Woohoo! Celebrate, and move on. That was what they had done, but Pan and Bra were still being congratulated, even though everyone had known about it since Monday. It was really starting to annoy the living hell out of them.  
  
Then there were the "popular" kids in school. Bra and Pan had the chance to be popular, but they turned it all down. Being liked wasn't all it was cut out to be. Just backstabbing "friends", cheating boyfriends and a lot of other crap that wasn't worth taking.  
  
All of the popular boys flirted mercilessly. While Pan could tolerate them and give the cold the shoulder, Bra couldn't stand it. Guys were always trying to ask her out, even before the whole tournament, but now they were all over her. The times Pan had to hold her back were countless. She was on a killing spree!  
  
On the other hand, the popular girls were green with envy because Pan and Bra had stolen all of the attention. The two girls knew this, and tried to avoid any confrontation between these girls. Pan and Bra weren't allowed to fight in school. Well, all of the students couldn't, but especially them because they were fighters, and fighters could kill. If they could, the two rebels would have taken their asses out a long time ago.  
  
Marron was going through the same thing at her school. Obsessive boys stalking her, jealous girls threatening her and everyone treated her like a goddess or something. It was nice, but really creepy. She wasn't the type who liked attention.  
  
So, when to day ended, everyone had ran out of school, dancing with unbelievable happiness and joy was enveloping their beings. Even Pan, Bra and Marron were looking forward to a break, even if it was torture that was in their futures.  
  
As Pan and Bra waited for their rides at the front of the school, they had an uneasy feeling of dread. They sensed that some people wanted a talk with them. Pan just sat on the wall of the school while reading 'Girl Got Game: Volume One'. Bra was sitting on the ground and she was looking at 'Peach Girl: Change of Heart Volume Six'. They read and waited patiently.  
  
The two girls weren't surprised when four teens called them down off the wall. They quickly looked at each other, and then Pan jumped off the wall when Bra stood up. She landed gracefully next to her friend and gazed back at the ladies that demanded their attention. The four teens, Tiana, Mika, Sera and Toya, glared at the two. They were known as the most popular girls in school, but Pan and Bra had taken their title.  
  
"Little show-offs. You think you're so great just because you can kick and punch like a guy. You make me wonder if you're girls at all," Mika cackled and her friends joined her. Pan merely rolled here eyes while Bra was going to get in her face.  
  
"Well, Miss Whore, we are girls. At least we don't have to look like sluts to get attention. We're actually pretty, unlike that face! Is it plastic surgery and make-up trying to cover up the 'real' you?!" Bra spat, and Pan just shook her head. Great. A catfight, just what she needed.  
  
Mika and her friends glared at Bra, while she just smirked proudly, like her father.  
  
"At least I'm not some lesbian trying to get *girls* to notice me. I'm straight and can actually appreciate guys," Mika countered.  
  
"Yeah, you appreciate guys in you bed, you prostitute!" Bra yelled, and Mika glared at her even harder. Pan knew she was going to have to break them up before anything big happened. Usually Pan would get in their faces too, but she really didn't care today. This wasn't the first time they had been jealous of them.  
  
"Well, I actually appreciate older guys. Perhaps... Goten..." Mika smiled wickedly, and Pan knew Bra's control just snapped. Bra had this uncontainable need to protect the older man, even though he could do that very well himself.  
  
Bra's jaw had almost hit the floor at her comment. How dare she try to ruin Goten! That was the last straw. Bra approached Mika, as she and her friends laughed loudly, drawing attention.  
  
Bra's hand curled into a punch, and she was ready to use an uppercut on the girl, when...  
  
"Bra, put that hand down," a man's voice interrupted, and she quickly turned toward the owner of the voice.  
  
Every girl in a 10-meter radius turned and almost went to mush at the young man's voice. You could see a pissed Goten near the curb of the sidewalk. There was also a car with its hood down. You could visibly see Trunks, Uubu (I found the right write way to spell his name ^__~) and Marron in the car.  
  
Pan walked over to them and hopped into the vehicle (I know squat about cars. Just make it up in your mind). She watched as Bra had walked to Goten's side, her anger still evident. She held it back, though. She knew Goten was going to handle it his way.  
  
(AN: I was thinking of leaving it here, but since it's been a while, I decided to continue a little more.)  
  
Mika and her friends gasped at the sight of the handsome man. He was just as pissed at Bra, maybe even more so. It was him that Mika had used. She insulted his reputation and his pride. And everyone knows you never, EVER mess with a warrior and those two things. Not unless you have a death wish.  
  
"I have no idea who the hell you are, but I never want to see you talk to my student that way again. And who are you to talk about me?! If you wish to even come near this school again, you'll shut that that damn hole in your face before I really lose my temper!" Goten threatened the junior high girl. Mika was more than surprised. She was horrified. She usually got the guy, even if she talked shit about them.  
  
Bra couldn't help but smile as she pulled on her master's arm. She was happy now, but she couldn't be in trouble if Goten killed the girl. Bra wouldn't have cared, of course, but she wasn't going to be a pupil of a jailbird martial artist.  
  
Dragging a pissed Goten, Bra practically tossed him in the car. Since there wasn't a lot of room in the back, she was forced to sit in Goten's lap.  
  
Given the signal, Trunks stepped on the gas, and drove off. Goten was too pissed to even talk about the little experience and no one really wanted to. Marron was angry with the girl that had threatened her best friends and was cracking her knuckles, thinking of ways to hurt her. Pan was talking with Trunks and Uubu about anything random, while Bra was uncomfortable. She was sitting on her master's lap, but she was mostly annoyed because he had rock-hard thighs. It was nice, but not to sit on.  
  
"So, you guys picked us up, why?" Pan asked Trunks. He merely shrugged and answered.  
  
"Dunno. We decided to help Sensei Gohan and pick you up, then kidnap you guys for you last day as carefree kids. Because, when we're through with you, you'll be the toughest martial artists around. Well, next to us, anyway," Trunks said with a smile.  
  
"So, where are we going?" Pan asked.  
  
"Just to the mall. We'll get some food, look around and you three can go shopping," Trunks said with a shrug. While Bra's and Marron's eyes lit up, Pan looked like she was about to die.  
  
"Trunks, don't leave me with them! That would be like torture! If you have a heart, even a little one, please don't feed me to the sharks!" Pan pleaded, and Trunks laughed.  
  
"And I shouldn't, why?" Trunks asked, and Pan pouted even more. Her face caused Trunks to laugh, and he ruffled her hair, which messed up her bandana. She glared at him as she fixed the piece of cloth on her hair. All he did was smile.  
  
They soon pulled into West City Mall, and they all decided to pair off.  
  
The only one who could get near Goten was Bra because she was the only one who knew exactly what he was feeling. Both were incredibly pissed and most likely going to hurt someone. So they paired up to keep each other in check.  
  
Marron grabbed Uubu's arm and dragged him towards Foot Locker to look at shoes. He followed reluctantly and began to try on a few pairs of shoes for himself. Unfortunately, he was paying for Marron's shoes too, which meant he was going to be broke soon.  
  
Since everyone else were already together, Pan and Trunks decided to go to the food court. They ordered a few burgers and decided to talk. Then, after they finished, they headed over to Suncoast to look at manga and anime. Then they began to argue about which was better, shojo or shounen.  
  
So, for those few hours, our martial artists were happy as the big kids they are. All of them were absolutely free from the thought of the days they would spend in the wilderness that they would become acquainted to very soon...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Well that's it for now. I hope you guys enjoyed!  
  
Trunks: When will all the problems start?  
  
A-chan: Hopefully, if I don't add more fluff here, in two or three chapters. Pan and her friends are gonna have a few rivals.  
  
Trunks: That's evil!  
  
A-chan: Well, duh! Chow for now! Review!  
  
Much love,  
  
Adobo-chan ^-^ 


	8. Leaving

AN: Sorry guys! I'm not in the mood to finish my stories. I was actually thinking of not updating anymore on FF.Net, but I know you guys would hate me. So, I have a whole new muse. I will write for my reviewers, but mostly for myself. If anyone flames me, I will be forced to tell you off in the following chapter. So, don't even try to piss me off, 'kay?  
  
SSJ5Tigger: Of course you may use my stories for your page thingy!!!! It would be an honor! I sent you an e-mail, but I'm not sure if you got it. I also wanted to borrow the poem you wrote. Tell me when you review!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Trunks: Sorry. Little A-chan doesn't own anything! I bet the Eternal Dragon would let me have it! *runs off to hunt for Dragonballs*  
  
A-chan: Well... There goes me co-host... *sigh*  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 8: Leaving  
  
~*~  
  
Summer vacation was now official. It was impossible to stop all of the kids and teens that poured into the streets of West City. There were hundreds everywhere. Whether they were hanging with friends, going to the mall or even just walking in the park, there were so many people around; you would swear it was Tokyo  
  
But, three certain girls would be leaving all the rowdiness and neon lights of the city, and settle for the humid and peaceful woods. Although the thought was nice, they were going to have to spend the summer with very infuriating men, who were, somehow, crawling into their affections. The girls never noticed, though. They were too busy dreading the summer vacation to even note that, the boys who hated them once, were now handsome men, worming themselves into their hearts. It was either that, or the girls rather not pay attention.  
  
It was Friday night, and the girls were packing for their trip tomorrow.  
  
They decided to sleep at Bra's house, mostly because of Bulma's need to be with her baby before she left. They would all go to the train station in the morning, and say their final goodbyes there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pan woke up uncomfortably. She, Bra and Marron were all sleeping in the same bed because Bra had a king-sized bed, but she wasn't sleeping. There was a pair of feet, which were Bra's by the way, in her face. Marron was sleeping next to Bra, and she looked just as sore as Pan. Bra was looked like she was *trying* to push her and Marron off the bed, and doing a damn good job.  
  
While Pan was trying to get back to sleep, someone busted in the door screaming:  
  
"WAKE UP!!!! YOU GUYS, THE TRAIN LEAVES IN TEN MINUTES!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Bolting out of bed, Pan, Bra and Marron shot up and ran around the room. They were doing about three things at a time. Pan was trying to dress herself, while brushing her hair. Bra brushed her teeth and went searching through her closet for something to wear. Marron had dressed, and was now trying to bring down their entire luggage, with Vegeta's help. Bulma was yelling at the last two stragglers.  
  
In five minutes, they were all piled in the car and all of the luggage was in the trunk. They rode to the train station half-asleep. Pan was half- listening to her headphones, but was nodding off. Marron was trying to do her hair, while Bra attempted to catch a few more Zzz's.  
  
They had gotten to the train station, but they had to rush to their designated platform. Pan had to rush a goodbye to her parents, and Marron quickly kissed her mother and father goodbye. Bra had to say farewell to her parents one more time, and she joined her friends aboard.  
  
The three girls waved at their teary-eyed parents, and the train left with a whistle...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The three girls slept for the most of the five-hour trip. All the other time that wasn't spent sleeping was for lunch and just talking. They were being really random. They talked about one thing before starting on a whole new subject.  
  
"I wonder how Ling is in China..." Bra said dreamily.  
  
"She's probably having so much fun without us," Marron said, and followed Bra to dream world.  
  
As the two talked about how Ling's vacation was going, and wondering if she had cute guy cousins, while Pan rolled her eyes. Her friends were so ditzy sometimes. And, if they were paid attention to Ling in the first place, they would remember this little detail.  
  
"Guys, Ling doesn't leave for Hong Kong till *next* week," Pan said, and Bra's and Marron's mouth made an 'O'.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Pan felt the train jerk for a second. She knew that the train was coming to a stop.  
  
'Alleluia!!!' Pan thought, and she grabbed her luggage.  
  
Bra and Marron followed her example and pulled their luggage out of the overhead compartment. They would finally see this little town.  
  
All of them got off the train, and headed to look for Trunks, Goten and Uubu.  
  
Within seconds, the boys were found surrounded by girls in skimpy outfits. Although Trunks, Goten and Uubu weren't flirts by nature, it was no surprise they were easily sweet-talking these small town girls. All of the girls looked like they dressed in nothing but pieces of cloth. At least when Bra, Marron and, occasionally, Pan dressed in things that were revealing, they looked like they were actually *wearing* clothes.  
  
"Trunks, can we go now?" Pan asked sweetly, and his head craned over towards her. His jaw dropped. Goten and Uubu turned their gazes, and their eyes went wide.  
  
Bra wore a simple blue tube top that showed off her nicely toned arms and her bronze skin. She also wore white pants that hugged her hips, and showed off her trimmed body. Her curves were perfect, and she knew it too. She wore silver hoop earrings, and a pair of white sneakers. She completed her fit with a pair off white sunglasses on her shiny blue hair.  
  
Marron was wearing, duh, pink. A hot pink tank top and a pair of faded jeans that went mid-shin. Her chest was enhanced because of the tight shirt, and she wore white shoes with pink laces. She looked so innocent, but there was something about her that left a guy stunned.  
  
Pan was wearing black, her second most favorite color. Her friends already looked like rainbows, so she needed to tone down the group. She had a pair of dark blue jeans that hugged her beautiful toned legs. She also had black shoes and a pair off black sunglasses perched on her nose. She also wore a cute halter-top that hugged her nicely shaped upper body.  
  
The three boys had their eyes popping out of her head. These three never dressed like this, ever. When did their puny little girl bodies mature into *those*.  
  
Marron and Bra giggled at all of the stunned faces. Not only did the boys notice, but also all those plastic sluts were staring at them. Their eyes were narrowed in jealousy of the young teens that had stolen all the attention. Pan just rolled her eyes and took Trunks' arm, dragging him away. Bra and Marron quickly followed Pan, Goten and Uubu in tow.  
  
Trunks finally shook off all his shock and couldn't help the smirk that crossed his lips.  
  
"So, Panny? Do you always dress like this?" Trunks asked, and he noticed the punk tinge on Pan's cheeks. Grabbing her bags, he allowed him to hold onto her arm, and lead her away.  
  
"I dress in whatever I feel like wearing," Pan said, and she dragged Trunks towards the parking lot. Bra and Marron were in conversation with Goten and Uubu. Pan also heard many catcalls directed to the three girls.  
  
Pan merely held her head high and held Trunks's arm. She was giving them all the illusion that she was his girlfriend. Trunks noticed, but didn't mind. He even played along. Wrapping an arm around her waist, Trunks put the luggage into the back of his car. Goten and Uubu led Bra and Marron away to their own cars.  
  
As Pan got into Trunks' BMW, she couldn't help but smile.  
  
'Maybe this won't be so bad,' she thought as Trunks climbed into seat. He gave her a smile, and the two drove off, Goten and Uubu's cars following.  
  
But, were these three girls ready for something more painful than training?  
  
Were they ready for something that would test their loyalty to their masters?  
  
Were they ready for a summer that would change their lives?  
  
Were they ready for love...?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: I know. Gay chapter! I think so too, but I'm not fixing it. Oh well. Review! I'll say chow for now since Trunks-chan is too busy looking for Dragonballs!  
  
Much love,  
  
Adobo-chan^-^ 


	9. Training

AN: Hey guys! I'm still alive. I don't think I'll be leaving FF.Net until someone tells me my writing sucks (which I know is true ^-^). Until then, I am a slave to one of my favorite pastimes. So, please REVIEW!!!! Even if you thing you're wasting your time, you guys don't know how much it means to me that you actually took a few seconds to tell me something! So, please do me that little favor!  
  
*Trunks walks in all depressed. *  
  
A-chan: Hey Trunks! You're back!  
  
Trunks: I couldn't find the Dragonballs. *sigh*  
  
A-chan: It's okay Trunks. We still love you. ^-^  
  
Trunks: *grins* Well, I'm off to go pick on Pan-chan! *skips away*  
  
A-chan: *shivers* Note to self: Never watch Trunks skip AGAIN! It's creepy...  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Don't sue! I don't even own this computer! I own one, but... DON'T TAKE IT AWAY OR I CAN NEVER POST AGAIN (literally)!!!! *sobs*  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 9: Training  
  
~*~  
  
Pan, Bra and Marron were now outside the house they would be staying in for the summer. But the large building in front of them was not a "house".  
  
IT WAS A MANSION!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Just from the front, it looked like it had thirty rooms. It was a Victorian styled home, and had many vines crawling up the sides. It was peach-colored with large windows. It was also two stories, and it looked so out of place in the woods. It belonged in a rich suburban region with front gates, not in the middle of nowhere. But it was beautiful, nonetheless. It added class to the nothingness of the woods.  
  
Trunks, Goten and Uubu couldn't help but chuckle at their students awe filled faces. It was kind of cute, but that wasn't what they were going for. They were going to shape these girls into fighting machines, not amazed children.  
  
Clearing his throat, Trunks was able to catch the girls' attention. Bra and Marron blushed lightly, like most girls would do in that kind of embarrassing situation. You are never allowed to show a man that they were actually interested in something they had. It made them seem like gold- diggers. Pan just looked at him, and her head had tilted slightly to the right, as she stared.  
  
"First one to get to their chosen room claims it. I suggest you get moving," was all Trunks needed to say because seconds later, the girls were racing up the stairs.  
  
Pan opened a few doors before looking into an orange painted room. There was a computer and desk in the corner. There was a walk-in closet, which was a few feet from the desk. In the middle of the room was a large king- sized bed. The covers were black, and the pillows were also black with an orange lightning bolt in the middle of the cushion. There was also a connected bathroom. It came complete with a bath/shower. There was a sink, medicine cabinet and everything a girl could need. So, Pan chose it.  
  
Since Marron and Bra had similar tastes, it was an all-out war. Both of them scrambled from one room to another, each wanting the better room. They were running up and down the halls so fast, that they almost knocked Pan over. Instead, Pan flipped herself up, thanking Dende they had a high ceiling, and was able to sustain herself in air long enough so Marron and Bra could keep running. Their new masters walked up behind Pan, who had landed on the ground without a sound. They were impressed.  
  
Pan had agility, speed and great reflexes. She was going to be an easy student to teach. She was already showing promise in her simplest techniques. Even Bra and Marron, although they were so into their little competition, you could see they had quick movements and were light on their feet. They were also able to block out everything around them, except each other.  
  
They used to teach guys, who were slower than molasses. It was a sad thing to watch. They just tackled each other until they got what they wanted. They were so bent on brute strength, and still were today. But their former students were starting to take on their own type of fighting style. None of them ever learned all of the fighting moves that belonged to their one-time masters. It was true, they were stronger than when they had first started, but were nothing compared to them.  
  
Were these girls going to be their final pupils? Could they be the ones that would succeed them and teach their skills to others with potential? Would this be their final band of students?  
  
They certainly hoped so. They weren't adults yet, but they wanted to train a group who was worth their time. They needed people who wouldn't waste their techniques to show-off or use merely for fighting. They desired a team who would learn their moves and be able to teach others, so, perhaps one day, they would be legends, like their masters before them. And maybe their methods of martial arts would save someone's life. That would be truly awarding.  
  
Their dreams of the future were soon interrupted by two war screeches. Looking at each other, Trunks, Goten and Uubu bolted down the hallway.  
  
Pan was standing in the doorway of a room. Bra and Marron were standing in it, glaring at each other. Pan couldn't help the sigh that passed her lips. Great. The mother of all catfights was about to ensue and she got front row center. That was exactly what she wanted.  
  
Her masters had arrived just as Marron charged Bra. Bra side stepped, and threw a roundhouse to Marron's stomach. Marron caught her leg, and cart wheeled over it. She back kicked her now enemy, and Bra was able to arch her backside backwards, and dodged it once more.  
  
As the two were duking it out, Pan walked into the room. She stepped into the middle of the fight, and her eyes widened a fraction of an inch. Bra and Marron were frozen where they stood. Their eyes grew a bit, but that was the most movement they could do. Trunks, Goten and Uubu stared at Pan in shock. What was she doing?  
  
Trunks felt the tension thicken, and it went off in his mind.  
  
"Pan, let them go. Your ki overpowers theirs," he said softly. Pan looked over her shoulder at her master, and shrugged. Both Marron and Bra fell to the ground, gasping for air. They could barely breath when Pan held them with her energy.  
  
Goten and Uubu were impressed. They knew that the two other girls were strong, but could not compare to this girl. Pan had an unlimited amount of possibility, they knew that, but they never knew that she was this far along in her training. This would make things easier. Although Bra and Marron couldn't break Pan's control, you could tell their ki were strong as well. They would be able to teach them well, too.  
  
"Bra, take the room down the hall, to the left. It seems more you. Marron, you stay here," Pan said, and the two girls nodded. Bra rushed out the door, and Marron was beginning to unpack. All Pan did was walk away, and the three young men said to them:  
  
"Wake up call is at six. Get some sleep."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pan tossed and turned. She was sleeping peacefully, hoping no one would dare come near her. But, like they all say, life's not fair. You don't always get what you want. And in Pan's case...  
  
"PANNY!!!! WAKE UP!!!!! YOU GIRLS ARE MAKING BREAKFAST!!!!!!!"  
  
Trunks had burst into her room, began jumping on her bed, yelling at the top of his lungs and was demanding she make brunch at... 6:03 AM!!!!!! That's it! He was not getting anything at the rate he was going.  
  
"But Master..." Pan muttered into her pillow. It had always been a sign of respect to call your teachers "Master". That was how Pan and her friends were taught. Although foreign at first, it began to roll of their tongues as they got used to it.  
  
"Nope! Up!" was his reply, and he grabbed Pan, hoisting her over his shoulders.  
  
Pan gave a squeak, and she was carried downstairs. She was too weirded out and too sleepy to even try to escape. Marron and Bra were already down there, beginning the meal. When they saw Pan and Trunks, they smiled to themselves. They had been brought down in similar ways, but it was still cute.  
  
Trunks let Pan down, and she muttered curses under her breath.  
  
"How many meals will we be cooking this summer?" Pan had to ask, as she cracked a few eggs for an omelet.  
  
"Well..." Goten said with a goofy grin, "None of us know how to cook, so..."  
  
"Let me guess. All of them," Bra said with a glare, and the older men just nodded. Pan had to sigh to herself. Of course they couldn't cook. That's why they spent so much time training, to burn all the fat from the junk food.  
  
The three girl finished breakfast, and ate calmly, while their masters shoveled everything in their mouths. It was a surprise they even looked like that good, when they were obviously just pigs. It was so disgusting, seeing them eat like that. They probably weren't even breathing.  
  
After the meal was devoured, Pan, Bra and Marron stood up, and bowed before excusing themselves. As they reached the stairs, their blood boiled when they heard:  
  
"Get dressed. Training starts in five minutes."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The girls were pissed.  
  
That was all that needed to be said. They had to wake up early, during summer vacation, to cook breakfast for pigs, and then train. After that, once they were done changing, of course, they have to hike FIVE freaking miles to get to a lake. I mean, isn't that what everyone does on his or her days off?  
  
The lake had dark water, and it looked like something evil and ancient lived beneath it. It was in the middle of the clearing, only bushes and trees surrounding it. There were also thin stumps in the lake. They were spaced far apart, making it hard to reach another pole. You could tell that the poles were decomposing, and quickly. They were only a few inches in diameter, meaning, whoever was on it, would only have room to put their toes on the post.  
  
The girls stood opposite of their masters. Today's lesson: Speed and reflexes are the difference between drowning and living.  
  
Bra's hair was held up with a red hair band. Her training gi was red, with a light blue shirt inside. Her obi (belt. For anyone who's Japanese comprehension is limited, like me ^-^) was also light blue. Her cerulean eyes were narrowed in anger at her masters.  
  
Marron's was a hot pink gi. The shirt within was a baby pink, as was her obi. She had her hair tied in pigtails. She looked equally angry. Marron was never a morning person, but this was just an all-time low for her.  
  
Pan wore an orange gi (think Goku), and looked almost exactly like her grandfather's; except for the black top and obi she sported. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and she tapped her foot impatiently. 'This sucks,' was pretty much all she thought about at the moment.  
  
"Today, you'll be crossing across the lake, but you can't fall in. No one will go after you. You either cross the lake on those old posts in the middle, or try to swim back. The lake is deep though. It will drag you into the middle once it gets a hold of you," Uubu said, and the girls nodded. All they needed to do was jump to the other shore. But, would those pieces of wood still be standing? You could tell they were decaying. They would easily fall apart at the slightest tension.  
  
Marron went first, followed by Pan, and then Bra.  
  
Marron jumped as quickly as she could, trying to keep herself and the poles in balance. Her balance was fair, but she wasn't the best. She knew she would need to improve on that over the summer.  
  
Pan was jumping hastily, but she barely touched the wooden posts. She was almost to the end. Speed was their team's specialty, but Pan was one of the fastest on Earth.  
  
On the other hand, Bra was having some trouble. She wasn't the best person when it came to balancing. Of course she was quick on her feet, but she didn't have the experienced balancing exercise that her friends did. She was able to get a little past halfway.  
  
As Bra jumped to another post, her foot was able to land on the piece of rotting wood. But, the wooden pole was covered in moss and was already breaking. As soon as her foot came in contact with the lumber, it snapped in half. Bra hadn't noticed the crack in it, and was about to jump, when it crashed into the lake!  
  
Since the posts were feet apart from each other, Bra couldn't go anywhere! She was too shocked that she hadn't even tried to get away, and plunged into the water with a scream...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: You know, it would suck if I left you guys here, so I'll continue. ^-^ I wanted to leave it here, but a little T/P moment is going to happen. I think you guys would appreciate a little, since there won't be much in the next chapter, or a couple others.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When everyone heard Bra's cry, Marron had just gotten to the end of the lake, and Pan was a few feet behind her. Marron turned to see her friend struggling in the water, and moved like she was about to reenter the training grounds where the poles stood, but Uubu held her back.  
  
"No one may go after her. We already told you," Uubu's voice was muffled because of Marron's thrashing. She fought against the dark-toned man, but he wasn't going to let her go. They had stated the rules. She wasn't going to get a chance to help her companion.  
  
Pan, on the other hand, wasn't one to leave a comrade behind. She quickly doubled back, despite Goten's calls to come back. She jumped to the closest post that was within Bra's range. She kneeled to try and help her friend out, but, despite Bra's lashing out for her hand, she couldn't reach Pan.  
  
Knowing Bra was going to drown if she didn't hurry, Pan did the only thing she could think of at the second...  
  
She jumped in.  
  
She was able to help Bra by catapulting her into the air. She put her hands together, and caught Bra's foot in her palms. She gave the blue-haired girl an upward thrust, and Bra shot out of the water. She was able catch herself, and landed on a pole. Pan was just barely able to keep her head afloat in the murky water.  
  
Uubu was right. The lake did try to drag you down. If you weren't careful, you'd be dragged beneath the water, and into the darkness of the lagoon.  
  
Bra was ready to go after Pan, but Goten held her back. He knew that, if Pan went after Bra, than Bra would surely go after Pan. He couldn't have her going back in after Pan because, if she did die, than it would be a waste of two lives if Bra just went with her.  
  
Pan's head was beginning to sink, and she was barely above water. If she didn't think of anything soon, she would be a victim to the water.  
  
When Pan disappeared, she didn't come up. Bra and Marron were fighting harshly against the Master, while Trunks merely washed from the sidelines. He knew there was more to this than any of them thought. But he was beginning to get worried. Where was she...?  
  
As Goten carried Bra to the shore, she had given up. Her head was on his shoulder, and Goten rubbed her back. Marron looked like she was trying not to break down on Uubu's chest. Why hadn't their Panny-chan surfaced?  
  
And just like that, there was a disturbance in the water. A soft pulsing began, and small waves emitted from the center of the water. The signs of something large beneath the pond were beginning to show. The waves started as mere ripples, before they began to lap against the shore fiercely, trying to crumble the land around it.  
  
With a burst of power, something shot out of watery depths. A white light that shone like the evening stars, was high above their heads. But it wasn't a supernatural being...  
  
It was Pan!  
  
She manipulated her strong ki into a beam, large enough to blast her way out of the dewpond that had pulled her down. It lifted her far into the sky, before it disappeared, back into her body. Her agility had not left her, though. She tucked herself into a small ball, and flipped herself on to the shore near her friends and masters. She landed kneeling, her chin tucked into her chest. Her breath was labored as she looked at her friends.  
  
Both girls had large watery eyes, and their tears threatened to spill. Had they really thought she was going to die? Some faith they had in her abilities.  
  
Uubu and Goten stood beside Bra and Marron, their smiles proud. They had never seen a woman who could give off so much energy and live to tell about it. She was so close to using her vital power. Neither even dreamed that Pan had survived such an encounter, when many others had died. That was why many feared their harsh and merciless training. None could take it.  
  
Trunks began to approach Pan. She looked down, as he towered over her. She knew she would be in so much trouble. Not only did she break the rules for the training, but also she almost killed herself in the process.  
  
Her head was bowed as she waited for a hit or some type of yelling, but it never came. She knew that Master Trunks had stooped down in front of her. He was probably going to shout at her, she knew it. But when Pan looked up at him, she couldn't believe it.  
  
He pulled the young girl into his arms, and tears fell softly into her hair. She wouldn't have even guessed he was crying, except for the small hiccups that escaped his lips.  
  
"Don't ever do that to me again..." was all he said, and Pan was left stunned.  
  
She smiled her softly, and her eyes turned into crescents as she clutched his gi.  
  
"I wont."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Woohoo! My best chapter, and longest! I think this one was my sweetest. I hope you all review! This story isn't my favorite, though. "Friendship, or More?" is my favorite, but it's not as popular as this one. Why? I'm not completely sure.  
  
Oh well. Reviews are reviews.  
  
Trunks: That means you have to review, or I'll have to hunt you down!  
  
A-chan: *sweat drop* Whatever! But he's right! Review, or I'll get Trunks to hunt you down. MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Chow for now!  
  
Much love,  
  
Adobo-chan ^-^ 


	10. Falling

AN: What's up! I'm back! I hope you enjoyed my last chapter, and this one as well. I'm not exactly sure what I thought about when I wrote this chapter. It's gonna be angsty. Let's just say, our girls have a rude awakening. That, even though they might not want to admit it, there's more to their feelings than they thought.  
  
Trunks: Why are Goten, Uubu and I so dense? *scratches head*  
  
A-chan: *hits Trunks across the back of his skull* You're a MAN! Duh!  
  
Trunks: *whimpers* I was just asking! *pouts*  
  
A-chan: Then don't ask stupid questions! Anyway, REVIEW!!!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ/GT, I'd be rich, but I'm not, so I don't own it... *sigh* I also don't own a quote in this chapter. It's very pretty, and I think you'll like it.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 10: Falling  
  
~*~  
  
Training was going well, for the boys at least. Pan, Bra and Marron were always sore after their training with their masters. Conditioning wouldn't be so bad if the guys would just let them DODGE the freaking HILLS they threw at them. And trying to strengthen yourself in a room, at least, 500 times gravity! Oh, and of course, every girl's dream is to stare up at a man's handsome face...  
  
BUT NOT AS THEY'RE TRYING TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!!!!!!!!!  
  
The girls couldn't take much more. They were wearing down, but the boys wouldn't be allowed to know that.  
  
After one month, though, their bodies felt all better, and the girls never knew when it happened. They were able to get out of bed, the kinks all gone. They never felt better, and it was strange. Well, like they say, don't jinx it. They were hoping that their bodies would last long enough for the summer.  
  
And now it brought us to our Saturday night. But...  
  
There was going to be something different...  
  
Something the girls wouldn't like...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well, Trunks, all dressed up. Where ya going?" Pan asked, looking up as Trunks, Goten and Uubu, who had walked through the doorway.  
  
Pan was sprawled out across the crouch in front of the T.V., on her stomach, and Bra was by here feet. Her head was in her hand, propped up on her elbow, which was resting against the armrest. Marron was on another couch, lying on her back, staring at the ceiling, and hands behind her head.  
  
As the three men walked in, they got a few catcalls and appreciative glances from their students. Their smirks grew and they couldn't help but smile at the girls.  
  
"We've got dates tonight. Sorry girlies, but you'll have the house to yourselves this evening, Try not to burn the place down," Goten said, his naiveté never lost in his face. The girls nodded, and examined the men they had trained with forever.  
  
Uubu looked good. That was just the frosting on the cake. His hair was the traditional mohawk, but he seemed to glow. His usual, innocent grin was now a sexy leer. He wore a black muscle shirt with baggy jeans. You could see the man was built! Just his upper body was enough to melt a girl. Seeing anymore of him would be sinful!  
  
'Those arms would go best around my waist a- WHAT? No, no, no! I'm not thinking this! I'm not thinking this!' Marron said to herself hopelessly, her thoughts wandering to his safe embrace. What would it be like to be held by this man with intensions more than "friends"?  
  
Then there was Goten. His hair was as unruly as ever, but it added to his boyish charm. His Son smile was as bright as ever, and his eyes were lit up tonight. He wore a white muscle T and an over shirt. His jeans were relaxed against his legs. But, like his friends, you just *knew* that his build was that of a man above men.  
  
'Wow... Goten looks good. In fact, good enough to ea... EEK!!!! What the hell? This isn't what I'm supposed to think about! But, what was I supposed to think...?' Bra considered, and she felt her cheeks heat. Her pure mind was becoming polluted...  
  
And then there was one.  
  
Trunks was, well... him! His hair was in his bowl-cut, and the only hairs out of place were his two antennas on his forehead. His eyes were glinting, an appealing look in them. His trademark smirk was, once again, on his face. He wore a dark blue guys' tank top and his black pants hung loosely. His body was two words. Sex God. His rippling muscles and washboard front were merely an addition to his seductive charm. He was perfect, and he knew it.  
  
'Damn... Trunks is, well... He actually HAS sex appeal (AN: and all you ladies out there know this *very* well. ^-^). I never knew he looked like THAT! Oh... my... Dende... I think I'm getting excited! And by that... that... thing!!!!!' Pan thought, her face paling more that her blushing.  
  
Staring at theirembarassed/blushing/nervous/red students, of course the older men were clueless. They understood OLDER women well, but the younger ones were weird. Always giggling one minute, or ready to cut you to pieces the next. No wonder women were known as 'enigmas'.  
  
"You girls okay?" Trunks asked, and he raised his brow upward. What was wrong with these girls, besides everything about them?  
  
Before any of the girls could answer, the doorbell rung, and the older men were on their way to see their dates. Their handsome faces were once again covered with their infamous seduction masks. They put on the façade to dazzle women, wherever they went.  
  
Hearing high-pitched squeals in the other room, Pan, Bra and Marron assumed their previous looks of boredom. They may have seemed bored, but they were dying to see who the ladies were in the other room were. Something in the back of their minds was screaming that those women shouldn't be in there. They shouldn't even be *near* their men...  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" the girls yelled, knowing they were all thinking the same thing. HOW IN THE HELL WERE THEY THINKING ABOUT THOSE IDIOTS AS THEIR... THEIR... *BOYFRIENDS*?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Rushing into the room, Trunks, Goten and Uubu looked like they were ready for a fight. But when they saw the girls were just stunned, they glared.  
  
"What the hell are you three doing? Trying to give us heart attacks?" Uubu snapped, and the teens came back to life.  
  
Blushing a little, Marron smiled at him a little, and said, "We're sorry. Umm... We just thought of a few... disturbed things..."  
  
They merely looked at their students. Why were the girls staring at them with such a... *possessive* look in their eyes? It was sort of weird, but they couldn't help but find the look kind of... teasing. That these teens wanted them in a more, how do you say it... sexual way...  
  
But before they could ask the girls their questions, two arms wrapped around the older men's stomachs. The men's dates turned them around so they could face the older women.  
  
Pan, Bra and Marron looked at the slutty dressed girls, and observed them with disgust.  
  
The red head was holding onto Uubu, and wore *something* that was like a shirt. To be honest, it looked more like a napkin wrapped around her front. Her skirt was *way* too short! You could see that women's underwear if she crossed her legs. It was not a good sight to see. If children ever saw her, these teenagers would pity them. They'd be scarred for life.  
  
Goten's date was a girl with light brown hair, and wasn't much better than Uubu's date. She wore the original "tube top". The one where it only covered her boobs and showed off her small stomach. The girl couldn't pull off the look. Now Bra, on the other hand, could make it look more tantalizing. The girl's shorts weren't any better. They were booty shorts, and the girl had ONLY booty. Again, it just didn't look right.  
  
Trunks had a blonde on his arm. Her "shirt" was more like a bra. It had a halter look, but it only covered her large chest. Her flat stomach was shown, and Trunks' hand laid across it, giving Pan this sinking feeling. Her black leather pants were skin tight, showing she had thin legs.  
  
In one word, despite the girls' show of skin, they were gorgeous. They were like super models and had chosen these supreme "above mankind" men.  
  
For some unknown reason, the younger girls couldn't stop the burning in the stomachs or behind their eyes. It was so strange. They had never felt like this before. They had never experienced a time where they weren't the center of attention.  
  
Now they weren't conceded. Most of the time, they never thought twice about getting people to notice them. Everyone stared at the girls because they stood out; they were unique. How ironic, that now, when they needed to be known, they were now being ignored. Ignored by the few people they wanted to notice them.  
  
And for some reason, Pan knew that they were second best, as of right now. She knew that, as soon as Trunks, Goten and Uubu started to date, some things would never be the same. She never knew how right she would be... (Some foreshadowing. Can you guess what happens?)  
  
As their Masters and older girls flirted, Pan and her friends couldn't help but feel... I don't know... Upset. It was a completely new revelation. As their Instructors sweet talked the small town girls, Pan glanced at her friends. She knew that she wasn't happy herself, but what of her companions? Did they break too, or were they content with not being number one in their Masters' interest?  
  
Looking towards her friend, Pan saw that Bra had turned a strange white, and looked a little sick. She stared as Goten whispered little things into the brunette's ear. Pan had a sinking feeling. Here she was, Bra, Queen of femme mystic, and she didn't have the guy on her arm.  
  
A strange idea, and it was foreign to both of their minds. I mean Bra was the perfect catch. Even now, compared to these sluts, she was still a great prize, and Goten couldn't see that. If Bra couldn't get the guy, what kind of chance did any of them have?  
  
Soon, though, her eyes were on Marron. You could tell there was something wrong because she stared through the TV, not at it. Her eyes were clouded with thought. Even a little glassy from where Pan sat. She could tell that Marron was in deep consideration, and those thoughts in her head must have been hurtful.  
  
Marron never knew it, but, aside from when she's fighting, she was never great at hiding emotions. She lived her life carefree, completely open and honest. The quote she lived by went "Life isn't measured by how many breaths you take, but by the moments that take your breath away," or something like that. If Marron and Bra couldn't live like they used to (the happy, free teenagers they were), then what would become of them, and the team?  
  
As Pan thought, she couldn't help but sigh. Everything pointed back to one thing, and in her mind, it was confirmed.  
  
These two had fallen for the older men, and hard.  
  
She was too busy analyzing her friends; she never knew she was being examined herself. Bra and Marron looked at each other, and nodded. Of course Pan never saw. She was always too busy noticing others' feelings and thoughts, and never worried of her own. But Bra and Marron could spot what was in their friend's mind.  
  
They knew, ever since they got there. The way she stared, she smiled, she laughed and fought, even when she blushed a bit. It was because her heart figured out something before her mind even considered the thought A thought that was, probably, the least likely thing in the world to her.  
  
Yes, you guessed it. She had fallen too.  
  
"Chikyuu-sei to the Silver Dragons! We're leaving! Come down from the clouds!" came a voice. The girls snapped back to attention, and stared back at heir Masters' handsome faces. Their surprise-filled eyes were wide, giving off this innocent look that most people would never see on teenagers.  
  
The older men couldn't help but chuckle. These girls were adorable, once you got passed the tough girl façade. Of course they were tough, everyone knew that, but it wasn't as black and white as people thought. They were toughened up by their families, and were really quite sweet. They just never liked letting people know they had weaknesses. It was a pathetic thing to see from a martial artist.  
  
But, as her personal Instructor, Uubu knew Marron. She was always gifted with a light that no one else could have. Her heart was always in her eyes, and she trusted easily, completely. In fact, the only times when he didn't know her, was when she sparred.  
  
Her face would lose its usual happiness, and would take on the emotionless face of the real world. Her ability to change her outside appearance was eerie, but arousing at the same time. The way her eyes glinted dully, with her raw pride and determination boldly standing out. Her body moved and swayed with the wind, and her fierce need for a fight was enough to leave any male martial artist both petrified and in need of a cold shower.  
  
She was a gem, and Uubu knew, if he didn't stop thinking things like this, he would become like every other man who chased her. That would not bode well with their relationship, both friendship and Master/Student.  
  
Bra was, surprisingly, somewhat shy about her inner thoughts. Over the weeks they worked, Goten never knew Bra was actually self-conscious. He always thought she was always in control over her body and her emotions. She could be as emotionless as Pan sometimes, but she hid her doubts differently. Instead of the cold mask, she wore a grin that gave off an illusion that she was okay.  
  
At first, he never thought twice about it, but it was being seen too often over the last few weeks. Her act almost got him completely, almost. He never knew what she was trying to hide, but he respected her right to keep things to herself.  
  
He wanted to help; something in his body told him that what she hid was his fault. But he knew Bra had too much pride. She would never ask for his help, and if he offered, she would pull away politely. He had grown to care about the blue-haired beauty. How much, he wasn't completely sure himself...  
  
Then there was Pan, the tomboy of the group, and the one who balanced out the entire trio. Did she have any idea that, even the simplest movements, sent Trunks into a world of sexual tension? Pan and him fought often, both verbally and physically, to see who was stronger.  
  
Although Trunks always the best when it came to bodily fights, Pan was unbeatable when it came down to thinking. Her insults were spats from her ruby red lips, and it only made Trunks angrier. She was able to make something so evil, like swearing, and make it sexy.  
  
Dammit! The girl, the once so innocent Pan-chan, could send the heartbreaker of the martial arts world into a puddle of hormones. And the hormones craved her! How could he even consider his student, the girl he used to pick on and a still pure child, as a partner for his late night snacks? He was ready to kill Kami for all of the things that he had to prevent himself from doing so many nights!  
  
These were just a few of the reasons Trunks, Goten and Uubu started to go out again. These girls didn't know the power they held over the heads of the strongest martial artists alive. The three teenagers made some of the most beautiful women in the world seem like infants to them. It was hard enough looking at them, but their smiles were more than any of them could take.  
  
Sometimes, when they sparred, they were able to pick up the girls' scent in the air, and were soon intoxicated by them. It left any man willing to go farther, and the thought angered them, to even consider another man holding them. It was crazy, but, then again, having such perverse thoughts about a young girl was sinful in the eyes of many.  
  
Knowing they shouldn't dwell on the thoughts much longer, Trunks, Goten and Uubu were pulled out the door by their neglected dates. The women had a feeling that these men had an infatuation over these little girls because their attention had completely left them, and turned to the children. But they would forget them tonight, if they had any say about it...  
  
(Don't you hate these girls? I'm even angry at them, and I created them. ~_~ Why did I have to make my characters so hateful?)  
  
As the younger girls waved goodbye, their smiles were tight as they tried to bite back the feeling of abandonment that engulfed their minds, bodies and spirits.  
  
As the door shut softly, Pan knew what had happened, as did the other girls. It was a silent warning for them. In their hearts, it rang silently within. Though their Masters weren't completely aware of it, they just sealed their students' fates, as well as their own.  
  
It was rejection. That they had moved onto something new, and suggested these girls did the same. It was a subtle plea. The girls knew of their Masters' nervousness, but ignored it, trying to see if they would calm down. Instead, the men had walked away, pushing out any chance for these girls' blooming affection.  
  
Bra had let her tears flow, and Marron followed her. They had fallen too fast, and too soon. They weren't ready for a love like this. They could barely understand themselves. They had been able to read their Masters' plea through their feelings. They knew that the older men were scared of their emotions, and what it could do to them, so the girls let them be.  
  
But that did not ease the pain in any of their hearts. Bra sobbed onto Marron's shoulder, her tears streaking her soft, pale cheeks. Marron held the girl softly to her shoulder, and her tears came slowly, but steadily. Marron and Bra had always known that their emotions would pour from her heart through actions, never in thought.  
  
But Pan was different. The loner, in a way, she held everything inside. And as the girl stared outside, up at the dark midnight sky, she felt her heart harden. Never had she felt herself lost like this. She felt she had no purpose, that her life no longer held any true meaning. Her eyes became a void as she stared up at the blank sky. She never knew her heart would lead her someplace so cold and desolate of any kind of feelings.  
  
"Pan..." a broken whisper called to her.  
  
Turning, Pan looked at her friends' disheveled faces. They looked so broken, and her heart cracked a little more for them. How could something so beautiful, like love, destroy these strong girls so quickly?  
  
When the girls gasped at Pan, she looked at them strangely. They looked stunned, and their tear-tainted faces were forgotten.  
  
Knowing they were staring at her face, Pan touched her cheek. She felt a certain wetness finding its way down her face. Looking at the drop, she stared at it in amazement. She held her own tear in her hand, and she knew more would come.  
  
This was one price, among many, that was paid for falling in love...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Kinda sad, huh? I'm sorry if it wasn't the happy chapter you all wanted. It's gonna get depressing a little, and problems will arise. I'm not sure if I should continue this story because I'm starting to complain about it! But, I'll continue till you guys tell me I've reached the end of the line for this fic.  
  
Trunks: God, I'm stupid in this fic!  
  
A-chan: Trunks, you're always stupid!  
  
Trunks: *pouts* Not all the time...  
  
A-chan: *sigh* Sure, Trunks. Well REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Much love,  
  
Adobo-chan ^-^ 


	11. Decision

AN: Hey guys! I'm back and I'm so glad you guys want me to keep going. You've been so great with your reviews and I'd like to thank you all, but that won't be till the ENTIRE fic is over. Unfortunately, that won't be for a while, believe me. Be patient. My other fic is ending, and a sequel for it will come, and I've started another fic. All my fics are worth a look, so try the others out too (if you haven't already ^-^).  
  
So, please review!!!!!!  
  
Warning: Another sad chapter. No happiness in the next chappies. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid the men will be idiots (like they usually are). I know. A lot of you guys wanted them to get together, while others wanted the girls to get their revenge. Both will come in due time. Don't worry. But, for now, our ladies will be upset. Gomen nasai!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!! DON'T SUE!!! You'll get nothing. I have zero, zilch and nada...  
  
Trunks: Why am I always ignored? Why didn't I get to say anything?  
  
A-chan: Because you hurt Pan. You'll have to leave for a while Trunks. I can't guarantee your safety from all of the Pan-chan fans.  
  
Pan fans: *run in with sharp objects* Where's Trunks???!!!  
  
A-chan: *points at an open door* He just left...  
  
*Pan fans run to kill Trunks*  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 11: Decision  
  
~*~  
  
Two weeks had passed since the girls had hit their depression...  
  
Their Masters kept seeing those sluts from town, and the famous beginning team had been pushed into the back of their teachers' minds. They were still getting used to the fact that those girls were hanging around all the time.  
  
They were around in the morning, to cook breakfast and be with their boyfriends. In the afternoon, those bitches were watching and gawking at the men when they were training. They were half-naked, and any girl would like to see that, but it was still an annoyance. And, of course at night, where they would take the masters out or stay and...  
  
NO! They, the Silver Dragons, weren't even going to think about it. Not only was the thought disgusting, but it hurt too. The moans and grunts coming from their Masters' rooms were enough to send their bodies racking with sobs. Why did the walls have to be so goddamn thin?  
  
That was pretty much every night. They would cry their eyes dry, and their hearts would crack a little more. Their tears would streak their pretty faces, and then the girls would fall into a restless slumber. Finally, they would awake with a large pool of salt water on their pillow.  
  
They never cooked in the morning anymore. It was no longer their job. They weren't as worked over as they had been when their Instructors began to train them. They were becoming bored and angry. Over the short time, they became impassive around their Masters, and were no longer noticed.  
  
If they wanted to be ignored all summer than they would have stayed home. So they were deciding. Should they stay and endure the torture, or leave and get over their broken hearts...?  
  
The latter seemed the best choice, right? But, they couldn't just up and leave. They didn't know how much they needed the men, but they were beginning to understand. Without them, they felt the need to withdraw, just as if they were cut off from their drug. These men made them yearn for their presence, but had not let them near. And it hurt them, both mentally and physically.  
  
Their entire beings craved for their Masters' attention and the loving feelings they had given off. It hurt to even think that these women, who had only known these men for a fortnight, were already the ones their teachers desired. So, they needed to make a decision.  
  
Their minds told them to leave. They could live so much better without these men holding them back. They weren't being trained anymore, and they had no real purpose, not here or in life. Why couldn't they just say goodbye? They had many offers from other great teams who would probably teach them something.  
  
Trunks, Goten and Uubu had been wonderful to them, if only for a time, but what was the point in staying with them if they'd just try to stay away from them? To train, you'd have to be AROUND the ones you were instructing. They knew they were only complicating their Masters' wishes and their own. The girls were also compromising their feelings, and settling for something lower than what they deserved.  
  
The girls' hearts, on the other hand, couldn't do it. They couldn't leave the men who had stolen their spirits. They were in too deep. Our young teens had fallen without notice, and without a clue how to get back up. They needed these men, no matter what their raging feelings wanted.  
  
Everything around them struck a chord, and told them of the loves they could never have. Pan and her friends couldn't think of another way to live. Part of them just wanted to stay. To stay with these men, take what they could get, however little the affection, and let that be enough for them. But, in the end they knew, the little bits would never be enough. They couldn't live this way forever.  
  
The two different entities dueled for hours on end, within the girls' tired bodies, and both made good remarks on their behalves. There were as many reasons to stay, as there were to leave.  
  
Now there was only one problem...  
  
Who was right?  
  
Their hearts or their heads?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Master Trunks, Goten and Uubu had gone out, again. Usually, they would have gone to a tournament in the surrounding area, but that was before. Now, they were just sitting and being lazy. They might as well have been home. They were tired of being neglected.  
  
They knew they were being selfish, but they had a damn good reason. These three girls had given up a perfect summer for nothing. Okay, they had improved in their fighting, much more than they believed they ever would. And they had learned every move their teachers could throw at them. They were now perfectly balanced in everyway now. They couldn't have gotten any better if they tried. And now that it was over, what could they do? This had been a business proposal, and now that it was fulfilled, what were they supposed to do now that it's over?  
  
"Why can't we leave again?" Bra asked with a sigh. She was lying on the couch, and Marron sat on the other end, with Bra's feet propped up on her lap. Pan was sitting on the loveseat, watching the TV. Not really paying attention to what was on, more like thinking while pretending to keep her calm look.  
  
"We do need to make a decision. What should we do? I mean we hold no more real point being here. Do you thing we should cut training short?" Marron asked, and she tapped her finger against her chin thoughtfully. She was angry, but refused to show it. It just wasn't her to act angry, but she wanted a conclusion to this misadventure.  
  
"Do we have a good reason to remain?" Pan asked as she fiddled with a ring in her finger. She couldn't just talk about this kind of problem, but it needed to be done. A verdict as to what would happen needed to be known. What were they going to do with their broken hearts and dampened spirits?  
  
"Well, we either sit here and take the pain, or leave with our pride in tact?" Bra said, closing her eyes. She didn't want to talk about the 'G' word. She knew if she did, she would lose her heart completely.  
  
"Why don't we ask Master Trunks, Master Goten and Master..." Marron trailed off with a sad glance at her lap. Pan looked at her friends, and she knew she'd get depressed more if she continued to stare at them. She was just as upset, but more subtle.  
  
"Why don't we just tell them we're in love?" Pan asked, and the other two had paled, but different reasons. Marron didn't think she could do it, while Bra knew she wasn't going to get embarrassed for saying such things.  
  
"TELL THEM?????? We might as well just jump off the face of the planet!!!!!" Bra yelled, and Pan gave her friend a questioning look.  
  
"Why don't we tell them...?" Marron asked, and Bra sighed. Her friends knew nothing about what would happen if they told.  
  
"If we did, we'd be kicked out, laughed at and a total embarrassments to the martial arts world!!!!! I mean, who has ever fallen for their instructors and can go around saying it?" Bra said with another exasperated sigh.  
  
"We plan on leaving anyway, and I don't think anyone will really care. Name a girl who wouldn't have a crush on those three," Pan said with a shrug, and Bra groaned in her hands.  
  
"Oh yeah! What do you think when we say, 'I'm sorry guys, but we're in love with you. Goodbye...'" Bra said with a dramatic performance, arms acting to make the scene more real, and the two others couldn't help but smile. Their first genuine smile... but was soon gone when...  
  
"Bra..." a low voice spoke softly, and she gasped, scrambling off the floor. She looked at the emotionless face of the usually happy Goten.  
  
Bowing as an apology, Bra immediately went to Marron's side. She hid her face in her friend's shoulder. What was she supposed to do? Had he heard their conversation? And if so, what would he do?  
  
A sharp intake of breath brought Bra back to the real world, and she looked up for a second. Uubu had walked into the room, a scowl gracing his features. His hands were balled at his sides. She could tell that Marron had looked down at her lap again. Now she was sure. Their Masters had come home early...  
  
There was a shift of weight on the couch. Bra saw that Pan had moved to the other side of the sofa, and was warily eyeing someone else. Master Trunks had come in, his face hard and defiant as he stared at Pan. She glared, but she couldn't keep it up. She was trying to hold a few tears back. She, the invincible Son Pan, wasn't as indestructible as everyone thought...  
  
Bra couldn't help but tremble again, as she felt Goten's gaze return to her. She knew what would come now.  
  
"Masters, I-" Pan tried to start, but was silenced when a hand went up. Trunks stared at her harshly, and she met his gaze. His was a strong leer, while Pan's was a watery glare. She couldn't do it. She just couldn't look at him like she used to. As the friend he started out as, but as the executioner of her crumbling emotions.  
  
"We heard it all, if that's what you want to know," Uubu said with monotone, and the coldness of his voice were ice crystals, and they that penetrated Marron's shield. She was trying to keep her cool, but what could she do? Her heart was too shattered. She couldn't protect herself in her most vulnerable times.  
  
"So? Why should you care? You've known that girls have had crushes on you, and you have girlfriends. Why should our little feelings change anything?" Bra asked, trying to keep her voice from cracking. But she knew what she said was a lie. She knew that they made the feelings different. Their passion for these men was not the common crush most girls had.  
  
Trunks, Uubu and Goten had known of other girls' sentiments of them, but these young women's feelings were unlike any others. The new affections were from their students, their friends (at least, something close to that) and their past childhood "rivals"...  
  
But the emotions they held were...  
  
Real...  
  
"But that's just it! It's you! You guys change it!!! We wouldn't care if it was another girl, but you're our apprentices, our friends and-!" Uubu was soon interrupted by Marron, who was starting to tear. The twenty-year-old soon felt guilt seep into his body, and his mouth shut immediately.  
  
"IF WE'RE YOUR *FRIENDS* THAN WHAT HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN?!?!?!?! You ignored us for weeks and then you have the nerve to call us you pals?!?!?!?!? You don't even deserve that much respect from us!!!!!!!" Pan yelled, and everyone's eyes landed on her. Trunks looked Pan over, and she glared at him. She was already broken, what else did he want from her?  
  
"Pan, you know you guys mean a lot to us. Why are you acting like this? We deserve more appreciation than that," Trunks replied to her outburst. She laughed a sarcastic laugh and shook her head slightly, and he glared at her. How dare she perform such a disrespectful act? After all that they'd done for them...  
  
"Trunks, you're just a lying piece of shit!" she cursed, a pissed off tone in her voice, and everyone gasped at her boldness. Not many can say that they've cursed at Trunks Vegeta-Briefs and lived to tell the tale, "If we mean so much to you guys, than why are second-best? We used to always hang out, and you actually cared about us!  
  
"But no! Now you're always out! With your girlfriends, who happen to be a bunch of third-class sluts! And us, your ACTUAL friends, are just a side thought! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF BEING YOUR 'SO-CALLED-FRIEND'!!!!! If you can't like me and my friends, and spend time with us, than why are we still here????!!!! Maybe we should just leave!!!!!" Pan screamed, her eyes were watering because of her outburst. She looked so upset and was so close to bawling. But she couldn't, not yet...  
  
Feeling his anger spike, Trunks' glare hardened, and his fuming words spilled from his mouth.  
  
"Dammit Pan! What the hell do you want from us? We're your friends, okay? So you're not the people we think of the first thing in the morning, so what?! Don't be so goddamn selfish! We have lives too!" Trunks raged, and then the detached Goten's words came as well, except what he said hurt the most...  
  
"You know what, Pan? You're right... You're not our 'friends', our girlfriends; you're no longer our students either, just so we can straighten everything out! The only thing keeping you here are those ~feelings~..." Goten said, his words penetrating the defense the girls had built around their devastated hearts, "So why don't you take those crummy emotions you have, and get the hell out... You're done, guys..."  
  
Bra was choking down her sobs, while Marron hugged her again. Just like when they found out about their feelings. Marron held her tears in check, but just barely. She wouldn't cry. Not right there where they could watch...  
  
When she knew they were gone, she would let her anguish finally flow. Pan wasn't glaring anymore. She merely stared, and for once, her heart was in her eyes. Her emotion wasn't wiped from her face, like it usually was...  
  
Everyone could see her pain, her sadness and the tragic broken heart she nursed behind her strong mask. There was only so much a girl could hold onto, and perhaps if she were older...  
  
No... Age would not bring acceptance into her mind, nor would it prepare her for such pain.  
  
Nope... all she needed was time. They all needed time. The older men to calm down, and the girls to recompose their thoughts...  
  
And pack their bags...  
  
With a defeated sigh, Pan stood up, and pushed past her former "Masters". Yes, at one time, they had respected these martial artists. But they were no longer their trainees, merely new competitors. That was what they would become soon, when they were old enough to compete in their league.  
  
But the girls weren't completely sure...  
  
Could they really compete with the men who, at some point in their lives, meant more to them than anything? Time would heal all wounds. But the girls couldn't help but wonder...  
  
Were these wounds already too deep? Would they become infected? Would they be able to even *compete* after such a heart-wrenching dilemma?  
  
As their hearts and minds ended their quarrel, they knew their minds had won. Their hearts couldn't keep battling forever, especially after all the stress on it. It may have not been glass, but their hearts weren't diamonds weren't either. The strain was finally past their original guess.  
  
No. Now they were finally broken. To try and pick up the pieces of their hearts was impossible. Their souls had died that day, and trying to bring it back was as likely as getting back their emotions. Trunks, Goten and Uubu held their hearts, or, at least, what was left of them...  
  
How much could these girls take, without their spirits, to help them in the long run?  
  
They had no idea, after all...  
  
Only time would tell...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Okay, another sad chapter! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bum you guys out, but you have to understand. The girls were selfish, yes they knew that, but so were the men. The guys just immediately ran when they faced something they couldn't handle physically. So, Trunks', Goten's and Uubu's dating was merely running from the feelings the younger girls provoked.  
  
Pan and her friends had gotten it quick enough, but wouldn't act on it; for fear that they would be looked down upon by their one-sided loves. So, right now, they're taking on all of the pain...  
  
Anyway, there will be a happy ending, don't worry. I'm not sure how to end it, but it will be happy. Revenge will come, not to worry, but it will have to be in a few more chapters. This fic won't last much longer though; about 5 or 6 chapters tops. But, until then, REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
Much love,  
  
Adobo-chan^-^ 


	12. Talk

AN: I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have been neglecting this fic, and I feel bad! I know you're all waiting and waiting, but I won't do this again, I hope.  
  
I just had a project that was worth 500 POINTS due a few weeks ago, and my job got in the way too. I'll try to work harder, but I'm busy, you guys. I've started testing (CAT 6/SAT 9) and I'll have more time. I PROMISE to update as much as possible.  
  
And, I'm sad to say, that my fandom for Pan and Trunks has been rather low. I find myself more into Naruto's Sakura and Kakashi pairing. Although I don't plan to write any of that type of fiction, I enjoy reading it. But, I won't give up on Pan and Trunks. They are still my favorite couple so don't worry about anything. I don't plan on stopping my fetish. Whenever a fic pops up in my head, I'll write it. Not now though, since I have too many fics right now!  
  
Disclaimer: The sky is blue...  
  
REAL Disclaimer: Okay. Randomness is done. I own nothing...

SSSS

Chapter 12: Talk

SSSS

Home sweet home, right?  
  
That's a laugh. There were still two weeks of vacation till school was back. It was as if aliens had taken over Pan's, Bra and Marron's brains and actually WISHED for school to come back.  
  
But, it would have occupied them.  
  
Now, they have to be at home and do nothing. They were too tired, both physically and mentally, to do anything else. They didn't want to go out clubbing or stop by the beach because it hurt. It reminded them of all the great things that had happened in their first weeks of summer. Although the summer's training took up a lot of time, they were still allowed to go out and have fun. They'd usually hang out with...  
  
That's just what stopped them from doing anything!!!! It reminded them of their time before their depression had become something normal, a routine even. All they did now was wallow in their pity. And, of course, daydream a bit about their one-time instructors.  
  
Then you all think, 'Just stay home.'  
  
Usually that would be a good idea, but it let their thoughts wander. You usually just sit there and stare at something for hours. Even though it wasn't exciting, it was still something to do. But then your mind decides to butt in and replay memories. They could start out anywhere, from absolutely anything, and end up at...  
  
THEM!!!!  
  
These men were like viruses! Once in your system, they take over everything. You can't enjoy anything or do things that require you to get out of bed. Instead you have to lie beneath your covers and think of ways to get rid of whatever has a hold of you. But it seems that none of these girls could do it. Not one could find a way to remedy their new slothful habits.  
  
So here they were, three teenaged girls locked in a training area (the Son's dojo) and refused to do anything that might remotely take their minds off this state of mentality. They didn't have that fire anymore. It was put out, one week ago tomorrow.

Six days have passed, and they were still so powerless against the control that their "Masters" held over them.  
  
Bra was lying on the ground, staring up at the ceiling. Her cerulean blue hair was a calm sea as it spilled against the cold wooden floor. Her body was turned in every which way. Hands and feet sprawled across the ground. Her dark blue eyes were melancholy, as she gazed upward, her features matching her eyes.  
  
Marron was sitting cross-legged. Her back was hunched over, and her golden locks fell gracefully around her shoulders. Her face was looking at the ground, focusing on her hands at her lap. Her cobalt eyes were crescent-fallen, and her face reflected that emotion as well.  
  
Pan leaned against the wall, her back straight against it. Her head was lolled back against the white barrier as her right knee pointed upward, the other pointing to the left. One of her arms was propped up on her heaven- pointing knee, while the other was lazily at her side. Pan's lips were slightly parted as she looked towards the ceiling. Her chocolate eyes were half-lidded, and her face held no expressions.  
  
This is what happened. They just sat around, doing nothing.  
  
They barely ate, slept or went out. Most girls would be running around the town shopping or just spending time with friends. But they weren't. They EVEN refused to train, especially Pan, and their parents had noticed. When a team of well-known martial artists quit fighting then a banner goes up, and you can't figure out what to do about it.  
  
So, on this day, Videl, Bulma and Juuhachigou decided it was time to do something.  
  
Pan, Bra and Marron didn't know it, but their mothers had a feeling something big was going on. It wasn't just being sad because they had to leave training and their Masters (they didn't know about the whole "incident" in the forest).

Nope. There was something more behind those depressed eyes and sullen attitudes. Something happened, and those three women were going to find out what!  
  
"GET UP!!!!!!!!!!" a shriek called, and the three depressed teens immediately stood. To their surprise their mothers were in the doorway of the training hall they were in.  
  
"Mom, I-" Pan began, but she held up her hand. She was going to do the talking.  
  
"We know that you three haven't been yourselves for the past month," the charcoal-haired woman began, "And I respect your privacy-"  
  
"What are you talking about? None of you do that!" Bra interrupted, and her mother glared at her.  
  
"WELL I WAS TRYING TO BE A GOOD MOTHER AND FIND OUT WHAT WAS WRONG, BUT YOU GOT ALL PMS ON ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma screeched, and everyone covered her own ears. That woman's lungs could kill if she tried hard enough!  
  
"Auntie Bulma," Marron said, looking at the enraged woman, "We appreciate your concern, but we don't want to talk about it..."  
  
Seeing their daughters' lower their eyes to the floor, they could tell that something was wrong. I suppose you could call it women's intuition because each woman sat next to their designated child, who had already taken back their positions on the ground. Was their problem even bigger than a little pining for their male counterparts?  
  
"What happened...?" Juuhachigou asked softly, noting the small tears brimming in her beloved little girl's eyes. This must have been some kind of problem if her daughter was so upset about it.  
  
"Mom... Have you ever been in love..." Marron began, and everyone watched. As Juuhachigou was about to answer when Marron continued, and added, "...and did he reject you for no real reason...?"  
  
Now that was a surprise.  
  
Videl, Bulma and Juuhachi stared at Marron, who in turn looked at them for their answer. In truth, none of them had ever been dropped for doing nothing wrong. Sure they'd been dumped and had dumped others, but everyone had their own reasons. Whether it is their compatibility or the shallowness that teens have, there was always a reason.  
  
Were they hurt for no reason?  
  
Did their childhood rivals break them into the pieces they are now?  
  
And not one damned explanation?  
  
Small sniffles could be heard, and everyone turned to Bra. She was sobbing softly and her eyes were pinched closed. Tears ran down her pale cheeks and Bulma gasped. Pulling her daughter into her embrace, she allowed her little girl to cry onto her shoulder.  
  
As Bra's tears flooded down her cheeks, painful memories graced Pan and Marron's thoughts. So many tears had been cried because of the past recollections that had occurred over the last few weeks. Their lives had been lit up by laughter, joy and the happiness of days before, as well as darkened by the pain, sorrow and the heartache that had come across their life now.  
  
Watching the opposing emotions battle in their girls' faces, the mothers knew that something had happened. Something big, and they were trying to get over it. But being quiet wouldn't help them get past their troubles. Their girls needed to talk about whatever "it" was, if they truly wished to move on it.  
  
"What happened?" Bulma asked firmly, but Bra merely sobbed harder. Although she was the middle of the three, she was the most sensitive. However this was going overboard. She could handle hours of intense training without breaks or water, but she couldn't stand remembering the simplest things.  
  
"She won't talk about it," Pan said, and everyone turned to her. If they weren't going to get something out of Bra, then Pan would have to be the alternate in her stead. Of course Marron could have told it, but she would probably end up like Bra half way through the story.  
  
"Look. We fell in love. They had girlfriends to try and make us get over them. When we finally told them about it, they shunned us out of their homes and lives. Happy?" Pan said, her crude version of what happened was basically their entire encounter. Not the whole truth, with all the ugly details, but it was the truth all the same.  
  
Staring at each of their daughters, every one of mothers was stunned. So love bit them and the men, who they loved and were still in love with, refused them? AND not one male gave them any real reason?  
  
Okay.  
  
These three adults, who were former martial artists themselves, had a bone to pick with the strongest team in the world!  
  
"THOSE IDIOTS!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma yelled, causing everyone to jump, once AGAIN!  
  
"I agree with Bulma! Who do those boys think they are!? Why I outta...!" Videl fumed, slamming her fist into her palm threateningly. Fantasies of certain three bodies being tortured and then killed were the thoughts that slowly feasted in her mind. She was on a warpath!  
  
"I think we should grab our old things from when we were teens. There are plenty of toys to play with if we want to use 'em," Juuhachi said, a sadistic smirk ghosting upon her lips. She shared her friends' ambitions. Those three young males needed a little lesson in messing with their offspring!  
  
As their mothers planned on the torment their one-sided loves, each girl sighed.  
  
It was nice, cute even. Watching their mothers arrange a way for each of their "Masters'" to be persecuted so they can breathe their last breaths, the younger teens felt a little pride from their mothers. They cared enough to go and kill the men that had hurt them; it was a twisted kind of love. They really did want to watch, as each of their moms' strangled/drowned/tortured/killed their one-time instructors, and each girl looked forward to it.  
  
But Pan, Bra and Marron knew that they'd never let that happen. Even the sounds of their former "Masters" agonizing pain was a nice little dream, but everyone knew that their hearts wouldn't let them live with that guilt. None of them would be able to survive as themselves, knowing that they even HURT the men they loved. It was a give-take relationship. They were always giving, never the ones taking. Their instructors rarely offered anything, so the girls never took what wasn't obtainable.  
  
Pan, Bra and Marron held out their hearts, and they were snatched away.  
  
Trunks, Goten and Uubu never let anything get out of their reach. They held back from their students, but the three girls merely opened up more to them, in hopes of cajoling them out of their shells.  
  
And in the process, their hearts were shattered and taken away by angry hands.  
  
"Now that you know the truth, will you all leave?" Bra asked, her voice a whisper among the loud voices of the trio before them.  
  
Staring at their daughters, they knew that their plans weren't going to be fulfilled. They only wanted to get back at those self-righteous idiots, as well as take out some frustration. But they could see it in their eyes.  
  
They were in love.  
  
So deeply that they were almost afraid of finally hitting rock bottom. But love was endless, timeless. They would remain in their freefall until someone was ready to stop them. Trunks, Goten and Uubu were stupid if they thought they could find anyone who would love them half as much as their daughters cared for them. It would be fruitless to search the world for any person, female or male, because it would only prove their point. That no one could, would or ever love them like these three.  
  
"You're definitely in love," Juuhachi said, patting Marron on the head and nodding at the rest of the group. Bulma and Videl gave their girls an affectionate ruffle through their hair, making Bra leer slightly.  
  
Remembering her comment, a questioning look followed Juuhachi and her two former martial arts partners. As they were about to leave, the older blonde responded:  
  
"You're glowing. They say a woman's most radiant and beautiful when they're in love, and it shows in you three girls."  
  
With that said, they exited, their mother-daughter bonding time was over. But it wasn't a pointless act of kindness. Once they told someone of their feelings, it lifted a little more weight off their shoulders. Perhaps they were healing. Slowly, but surely, they were healing.  
  
They could move on. Not immediately, of course, but with time. If their mothers could act like carefree teenagers (even though the WERE NOT even close to that age anymore) than why couldn't they?  
  
Even though they still felt years older than themselves, each girl was content in living the lives they once cherished and took for granted. They had gone through more than any other teens their age. They trained, fell in love, got their hearts devastated and ripped from them and tossed out of their loves' existence.  
  
And all of these things happened in one summer.  
  
There has got to be a prize for all the shit they had to stand. But they would only get a consolation. To live as they once were, and hopefully find someone to love them as much as they loved their Master Trunks, Master Goten and Master Uubu.  
  
Now, they knew that the likeliness of that happening was slim to none, but it was easier than having their teachers LOVE them. They had made it painfully clear as to who and what they wanted. These girls weren't going to crawl back to them, merely to get pushed aside again.  
  
"All right. Who's up for the mall?" Pan couldn't help but say, hoping it would improve everyone's spirits. They would first need to leave their protected shelter before they could learn to grow up.  
  
When Marron and Bra squealed in excitement, since it was the first time Pan volunteered the mall as a place to actually hang out at. She usually avoided the place like plague. Seeing her friends happy faces once more, one of Pan's rare smiles flitted across her face for a brief nano second. Feeling two arms link with hers, Pan and her friends were going to do it. They were going to live up to their expectations and live life like every adolescent should.  
  
Perhaps now, they could finally put some closing on this chapter of their life.

SSSS

AN: Okay guys! Did anyone like it? ((hears crickets)) FINE! Then I give up! I won't write anymore! ((dodges pointy objects)) OKAY!!! I'm kidding! Stop trying to kill me!!!!!  
  
ANYWAY, I'm glad to let you all know that my creative juices are flowing and I think my T/P craze may stay a while longer. I have seen some promising projects, but none of my fave writers are, well... WRITING!!!! So I'm going to keep up with my Trunks and Pan fixation. I may be able to squeeze a few stories out of this little body of mine. Not now though.  
  
I have a lot of ideas, but not enough time. I guess we'll have to see where all my writing is heading. So... REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
You get it! Right?  
  
Next chapter (if I stay with my schedule): Months have passed since the "incident." Soon, the months turn into a year, and it's summer again. When an invitation to a tournament arrives, everyone is shocked. The ticket is for only the top martial artists in the WORLD! It says they want to make the "Silver Blossoms" a world-class team and allow them to compete in the biggest battle on the planet, but why should the girls do it?  
  
Along with their feelings, the girls threw away martial arts too! They only did a few big-time competitions. Should they compete one last time, announce to their fans that they're done with the arts, at the chance of seeing the men that HOPED they got over? Or stick at home like they usually do, and miss out on the greatest fight that would ever cross their way?  
  
This could get... interesting...  
  
Well, chow for now!  
  
Much love,  
  
Adobo-chan


	13. Announcement

AN: HEY PEOPLE!!!!! I'm glad everyone is so into this fic. It has grown so much since the beginning, and I noticed how many mistakes I made when I wrote the first chapter. I'm happy that you guys have been able to see my work develop into something WORTH reading.  
  
So, thanks to all of you! I love you all!!!!!  
  
Thanks to: anonomous, Butterfly Monkey Babe of Doom, Thorn on a Rose, QueenPan1295, babagalanime, Cutekitty2, AnimeFruitcakes, Missa5, Kitana- Khan, DBZ/SM FAN, RiaChan, aoiSakura27, Pammy, secret and anonoymouse!!!!  
  
And congrats to my one-hundredth reviewer... fanficfreak89!!!!!!!!! Thanks for getting me to my third digit!!!!!  
  
All of you guys are awesome!!!  
  
With special thanks to my long-time reviewers!  
  
Ladybugg: Wow... I don't even know what to say to you. You've been with me since the beginning of this fic. Words can't express how much your reviews have meant to me. And at the risk of sounding corny, I'd love to thank you for the inspiration you've given me to keep going. I'm ranting, so I'll stop now. Thanx for everything!!!!  
  
Blink182dbzluver: Since I began this fic, you pretty much reviewed every chapter I threw at the site. Thanks for sticking with me, even though I update too slow! Although you don't say much about the fic, I still thank you for your praise! You're amazing!  
  
Jujubie: You've been at my side for a long time, and I thank you for it. This fic has grown a lot since the first chappie, and I'd like to show gratitude for your constant reviewing. I can't believe someone would ACTUALLY spend his or her time reading the crap I write. But I'm glad to know you enjoyed this fic so far!!! THANKS!!!!  
  
SSJ5Tigger: Hey! Thanks for your encouragement through ALL of my fics. I never would have survived without you. I love your reviews. They always brought a smile to my face! I wish to see more of my stories on your site (hint, hint!!!) Thanks for everything you've done for me!!! You're the greatest!  
  
Coolkitty2: I noticed your fic that was going to come out soon. I'm honored that the name came from me. I would love to review your fics, but I can't. My computer won't allow me to, but I have to say I loved the beginning of you latest fic ("Emotion vs. Survival", right? I'm bad with titles...). Your support means the world to me! Thanx!!!  
  
Kitty-Kat Allie: One of my latest, but steady readers. I'm glad you've liked my work so far. I can't wait till you start posting some T/P fics (Last time I checked, you hadn't)! I won't be able to review (because of my damned computer!), but I know I'll love to read them. Well, till your next review!!!!  
  
Ranmadeep Kaur: Another belatedly, but sound reviewer. Thank you for your wonderful comments on my fic. It means so much to me that you've enjoyed this fic SO FAR!!!!! I'm not done, but it will be in a few more chapters. So, till this fic ends, THANK YOU!!!!!  
  
Trupan: I'm a huge fan, and I love your originality of your fics. I try to have that same type of plot. You know, something that's not too cliché, but not totally out there. I have worked hard and I'm glad to see my fic has caught your attention. I added you to my fave stories list, just so you know! Thanx for everything!  
  
AngelAcid: Thanks. I guess that's it! I really don't know what to say. You've urged me to keep writing, even if everyone's not going to completely love it. You have told me your thoughts of my story and I would like to tell you I'm grateful. Thanks for everything. I hope you will review till the end!  
  
TRunk-loVEr: Last, but certainly not least. Thank you so much for everything. You have said that I'm a great writer countless times, but it's only because of you and other wonderful reviewers that I have become the writer I am now. I hope you will continue to love my work for as long as I write!  
  
THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
((Tears)) This is not the end of the fic. I just thought everyone needed a little thanks. You've been telling me I'm wonderful, but so are all of you. I can't wait to see what your comments are gonna be about this chappie...  
  
Disclaimer: You're saying it's NOT MINE!!!! Leave me alone! You only speak LIES!!! LIES!!!!!! (J/K! I know I don't own it!)  
  
SSSS  
  
Chapter 13: Announcement  
  
SSSS  
  
Days turned to weeks, and soon blurred into months. The seasons changed and everyone grew a little bit more, both mentally and physically. Soon the months had become a year, and it was summer vacation again.  
  
Pan and Bra were soon going to be in high school, which was tenth grade. Both were turning sixteen this year, and Bra was very close to her sweet sixteen. Marron was seventeen, and was a soon-to-be-junior. Everything from last year seemed to be a bad dream, but it was as real as the grass on the ground and the birds in the sky.  
  
The three had managed to avoid the subject when interviewed by reporters, after a few tournament wins. They always asked of their training over the last summer, but the girls didn't say anything. It wasn't their business, so they merely replied "No comment." Even afterwards, many reporters still pushed the issue, but it was a mystery to them. No one would tell what had happened, especially not the Silver Dragons.  
  
So the subject was left alone. If they weren't going to get their information, they were going to leave it alone. Only a few knew of what had happened that summer in the middle of nowhere, and no one else was going to find out.  
  
So here the girls were, the first week of summer and they were inside the Son's dojo. They sat around and talked, and their training was rare. Although they, supposedly, got over their infatuations, that didn't mean they were ready to be what they once were. They took back their old lives with open arms, but hesitated when it came to opening back up to anyone.  
  
Their friends wondered what was wrong with them because they with drew themselves from them. They weren't as close as the three of them, they knew, but it didn't mean they weren't so far that they rarely talked. Their once good friends had wondered what had happened to change them so, and yet the girls couldn't answer. They couldn't explain what had happened to them one year ago.  
  
As for our three heroines, they had been able to crawl their ways upwards out of the bottomless pit of love. Of course, none of them would probably ever reach the top, but they just wanted to find a way to stop from falling forever.  
  
Pan, Bra and Marron were leisurely lying in the family room, watching T.V. They really didn't care about what was on, they just needed to keep doing something to help distract them. It had gotten easier to ignore their inner battles, so they did their best trying to be normal teens.  
  
Needless to say, people noticed. But no one asked about it. The people of the city were meddlesome when it came to others' business, but they'd never get anything out of these girls. If anyone ever found out about what happened last year, do you know how many stories were going to fly around? Not to mention the rumors and the talking behind their backs?  
  
No. Our young teenagers didn't want that. They merely wished to blend into their old lives, and they were starting to get back into their former routines.  
  
"GIRLS!!!!!" Gohan's voice called to the Silver Dragons, and their attention immediately went to the doorway. He rushed towards them, coming into the room with Videl, ChiChi and Goku in tow.  
  
"Gohan? What are you yelling about? I could hear you from outside!!!!!" Videl huffed at her husband, and he smiled his innocent Son grin.  
  
"Look at what the girls got. I didn't open it, but it's important. Its from the World's Martial Arts Association," was his reply, and quickly handed the note to the eager schoolgirls.  
  
Opening it up carefully, Marron and Bra stared at it, reading every word to make sure they didn't miss anything. Pan read it out loud to her family, her eyes getting bigger with each sentence.  
  
SxSxSx Letter SxSxSx  
  
To The Silver Dragons:  
  
We would like to congratulate your success throughout the world. Your reputation as some of the greatest, and youngest, martial artists the world has ever seen astounds us. We've done a thorough search of all your past accomplishments and we are very impressed with what you've achieved.  
  
We hereby announce that the three have you have reached the top level in martial arts. We hope that you will accept your title and compete in the World Tournament on June 30th. There you will be able to finally claim what you have worked so hard to fulfill.  
  
We wish to see you join us there.  
  
SxSxSx End Letter SxSxSx  
  
"Oh Kami..." Marron murmured, while Pan and Bra were left in awe at the letter's contents. Goku was dancing around, very proud of the girls, Gohan joining him. ChiChi was a bit upset, mumbling about how this was going to mess with their schoolwork. Videl stated silent, pondering the tournament.  
  
She knew that, if the girl's went, then talking to Trunks, Goten and Uubu was imminent. She wasn't sure if they were ready for such a grueling war between them. They were just barely recovering. But if they didn't compete, they might lose their claim on their brand new calling. It was a lose-lose situation, basically.  
  
Of course the girls had though of this as well. Once their reverie was broken, they couldn't help but let their brains run over the possibilities. Each of them knew they couldn't face their previous Masters, not yet, not when their wounds were still raw. It hurt to just think of them. They couldn't face Trunks, Goten and Uubu. Everything they worked so hard to maintain would break all over again.  
  
But not going meant giving up the one thing they worked so hard for. To attain something that only the chosen could achieve. All three of them poured sweat and blood into their work. It would kill them if they tried to hold themselves back. They couldn't compete with the minors anymore. They'd hurt someone.  
  
"We're doing it," Pan mumbled, and her friends stared at her, wide-eyed with fear. Pan was the one hurt most, they knew. She put her trust solely on Trunks, and he killed it with a rage in her heart. Why was she so willing to go through with this?  
  
She gave them a look, and they shivered at what was in her eyes.  
  
Cold, sadistic revenge.  
  
That was what she wanted, and that was what she would get. She would have his head on a platter if that were what Pan wanted. But she wouldn't hurt him. At least... not physically anyway. But Pan was an overwhelming manipulator when the mind was her victim, and she'd use everything she had to bend and break Trunks Briefs...  
  
SxSxSx  
  
Xx June 23rd xX  
  
They arrived a week earlier so they'd have time to sightsee before the whole tournament. They didn't want to walk around after getting hit and hitting other practitioners of the arts. Their parents would go to their own hotel, but would arrive the day of the tournament.  
  
So, after checking into their hotel, Pan, Bra and Marron walked to around for a bit. They knew where the pool, lobby, restaurants, exercise area, spa and steam room and other places around the inn. But as soon as they were about to check out the outside areas, they were called to a press conference. All of the teams were to report to the ballroom for their public statements.  
  
As Pan, Bra and Marron soon found their designated place and walked into the noisy room. Upon seeing the door open, every reporter stared at the new team, and decided it was their turn for an interview. They immediately charged towards the three girls, their attention leaving whoever was on the stage.  
  
Bolting in three different directions, Pan, Bra and Marron took off. They weren't some of the fastest fighters on Chikyuu-sei for nothing! Everyone watched as the girls effortlessly dashed past the mob, and onto the stage, their innocent little smirks all for show. These three were good at what they did, and knew it a little too well.  
  
Questions shot at the young women, and they answered patiently. Many teams were backstage, surprised by the younger girls' appearance. They had no idea they had moved into their ranks, and so young as well. Everyone couldn't help but admire the ease in each girl's auras. It was like they asked petty questions every day.  
  
"What are you three doing here? I heard this was an 'Elites Only' tournament," a bitchy redhead (nothing against them! I have nothing AGAINST redheads!!!) asked, snubbing the younger girls like they were some ally- cats.  
  
Glaring, Marron replied, "We are elites, lady. So get your attitude out of my face!" She smiled triumphantly as she looked at the older women's enraged eyes, but didn't reply. To insult an Elite is committing suicide, and she didn't wish to die just yet.  
  
"Since when have you been three been Leaders in the M.A. (martial arts) world?" a stout man asked.  
  
"We claimed our title by just coming to compete," was Bra's answer.  
  
More questions went around, and someone was about to ask the last issue for the meeting. It was simple, but crucial.  
  
"What are your plans for the future?"  
  
Looking at each other carefully, Pan took it upon herself to explain their decision. Although a tough one, she would have to make it.  
  
"We plan on competing here and then..." she took a deep breath for courage and continued, saying, "... then we plan on retiring for a few years..."  
  
Many questions immediately shot out of the crowd, but none were heard. The girls had walked away, behind the ruby curtain that was placed behind them.  
  
As the girls walked on, many stares followed them. Some were encouraging them on a job well done, that they could make it this far. The other half were jealous, spiteful because of the girl's who were so young, but so powerful. They were walking towards the exit, and their bodies hit the wall.  
  
'Wait...?' Pan though, 'Walls aren't this warm...'  
  
Pulling away quickly, Pan's eyes met glaring sapphire eyes.  
  
Each girl gasped at what the "walls" were. Trunks, Goten and Uubu blocked their only escape route. Irritated, but attractive, faces were etched with anger, making the girls squirm a bit under their gaze.  
  
"Oh shit..." was all that got out of Pan's mouth...  
  
SxSxSx  
  
AN: MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! I'm so evil! EVIL! EVIL! EVIL!!!!! And none of you will get to know what will happen until I finish updating my other stories. It's going to be a while, so I hope you're all patient!!!!!  
  
Chapter Preview: The Silver Dragons have finally met up with their "Masters" from last year. What kind of conversation will ensue? Hate? Betrayal? Jealousy? And when they're done talking, what does Pan have up that sleeve of hers...?  
  
You guys don't know, but I do!!!!  
  
Well, chow for now!  
  
Much love,  
  
Adobo-chan 


	14. Clubbing

AN: Hey everybody!!! I'm glad you all decided to stick with me. I love you all for it. Thank you all SO much for your reviews. They've touched me, and I am so grateful that you guys have been here to read my work. So, I dedicate this chapter to all of you. To those out there who give me my passion for writing. Lots of LOVE!!!!  
  
I HAVE GREAT NEWS!!!!!! I won an award at school for writing a story (but I have had a lot of practice, ne?). I won the district award for Young Author's. I never thought I stood a chance, but thanks to you guys (because of the help you guys gave me on my stories) I WON!!!! So, thanks to everyone who reads my stuff. You guys rule!!!! It was a romantic piece (SOOO original, huh?) called "A "Someday..." Kind of Promise."  
  
Disclaimer: I have a job, but that's pretty much it. OH! And almost ten years of education (including pre-school and kindergarten)! But, that's it... ((cries))  
  
SxSxSx  
  
Chapter 14: Clubbing  
  
SxSxSx  
  
"Greetings," was Trunks' calloused salutation.  
  
Him and his friends stood before Pan, Bra and Marron. And although their minds told them to hate these men with every fiber of their being, none of the girls could rid themselves of the sexual tension that was locked inside. Once-overs were in order, no matter how much they were bastards with no brains.  
  
Uubu was still as muscular as ever. His ebony mohawk was still there. He had changed little over the year, and was still the epitome of a man. His tanned skin seemed to glisten beneath the fluorescent lights.  
  
In fact, the only thing that had changed was the expression he wore. His usual small, handsome smile was now a frowning glare. He looked upon Marron with contempt, and she turned away. His anger hurt her more then any others, and it seemed to have increased over time.  
  
Goten's natural dark eyes were a hard glare, and his obsidian hair was still a disarray of spikes. He watched Bra with a sadistic glint in his eyes.  
  
He was not happy to see her, which was very easy to understand. But that didn't mean it left her without feelings. The look of his hatred made her want to turn around and run, to escape the accusing, piercing gaze that held her. But she couldn't. That would mean he still held power over her. Bra refused to give him that satisfaction.  
  
And then there was Trunks, the ruler of idiots around the world. His hair had grown past his shoulders his hair, and was tied messily behind him, lavender tendrils sticking out of place, making him look even more perfect. His usually clear blue eyes were now, dark and clouded, cobalt.  
  
His eyebrows were furrowed with a sneer, looking at Pan with the rejection that had haunted her in nightmares. I guess distance doesn't make the heart grow fonder...  
  
"Team DBZ," Pan muttered, bowing with her friends. It was tradition to respect teams of greater skill and power. And these girls knew that they were much better than them, in every way possible.  
  
"What the hell was all that back there?" Uubu whispered harshly at the girls, ignoring Marron's slight wince.  
  
Seeing the confusion on the girls' young faces, Goten clarified by saying, "Y'know? About quitting Martial Arts. You can't do that. You're our students!"  
  
"We WERE your STUDENTS!!!!!!!" Bra fumed loudly, her voice like fingernails on a chalkboard. It was a high-pitched squeal, an accusing sound etching her tone, "YOU threw us OUT!!! YOU didn't WANT us to be your students!! YOU GUYS were the ones who chose some small town SLUTS over childhood... friends, I guess you could say!! Like HELL we're your students!!"  
  
Each of the man's glares turned to Bra, darkened with anger and slight guilt. But they weren't going to let some little girl tell them what they did was wrong. It wasn't their fault that they were thrown to the side.  
  
They were the ones who got jealous and demanded more of their attention. Pan and her friends were being selfish, and team DBZ was going to put these Dragons in their rightful place.  
  
"WE didn't DO anything, Bra!! Don't you remember?" Goten snarled, his careless innocence no longer within his voice. He was changed. Darkened by the many moons that have passed between them, "WE had girlfriends and YOU got envious of them!! WE spent time with them, and YOU guys got angry!! If anyone should be upset it's US!!!"  
  
"Oh? And why the hell is that?!" Marron quickly jumped in, enraged by these accusations. THEY were the ones crying to sleep at night. THEY were the ones who had to pretend that everything was okay. THEY were the ones who were...  
  
Still in love...  
  
"If you don't care about us, then perhaps we should leave," Pan's calm voice sounded. Her emotionless tone was normal in these kinds of situations, and soothed the beasts that were released after months of tension. All of them knew that this battle would ensue, but didn't know it would be so soon. And yet, deep inside, they knew. None of them could continue on this pointless issue.  
  
Basically, Trunks, Goten and Uubu were happy with their girlfriends and wanted nothing to do with Pan and her friends. Pan, Bra and Marron were still not completely over what has happened between, but they'd live. They were now used to the fact that they weren't going to be the main concern anymore, and they would survive without them, no matter how much they didn't want to.  
  
"Why should we not continue? You have a bone to pick with us, and you know we have a few things to say. Especially about your retreat from fighting," Trunks spoke softly, but cruelly. He was well aware of the fact that they hadn't even touched the subject that really mattered. The reason why they were quitting...  
  
"Then we'll have to try and talk some other time. I believe we're making a scene," Pan said, motioning towards the crowd of confused stares. No one knew of their problems from months ago, but with this newfound information, rumors were going to be in abundant supply.  
  
Bowing once more, the Silver Dragons stalked past their one-time instructors and to the exit that was behind them, leaving a stunned team to get away on their own.  
  
Xx Later that Night xX  
  
Hours had gone by between the two teams, but it did nothing to ease their frustrations only hours before. It was still a week until the tournament began and they didn't feel like doing sightseeing at night. The Silver Dragons decided there was only one thing to do.  
  
They needed to go out clubbing!  
  
They hadn't gotten the chance to because of Gohan-sensei's command, but he wasn't here now. And they had an exclusive place for the martial artists in the tournament. The usual age-limit was eighteen and over, but they had access to it now. So they could be out all night and no one would care.  
  
Having nothing better to do, they all decided they were going to do this. All they wanted to do was forget the afternoon and enjoy the city known for its wild raves and parties.  
  
Marron decided to try a sleeveless crimson dress, which hugged her form. It complimented her shapely body and brought out the curviness of her hips. The dress ended just above the knee and had three-inch slits from the bottom. On her neck was a choker with a small ruby pendant. Her high-heeled shoes finished her fit with an air of class and seduction.  
  
A cobalt blue dress was Bra's newest fit. The sleeves were off the shoulder, and gripped her body like a vice, showing off a body that was trimmed due to training. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders in natural curls, held only by a sapphire blue headband. Her feet were shaped to fit her high-heeled sandals, and completed her outfit.  
  
Then there was one... Being the tomboy she was, Pan had to pass on the dress idea. Instead she wore a one-shoulder top, with the strap being a small red bow. The bow was like a ribbon and ran to the bottom of the dress shirt. There was Chinese character, in red, on the dark blouse. She decided she would hear a skort, it being a lot easier to move in. It was barely decent, just past mid-thigh. Her two-inch platforms finished her ensemble.  
  
"Shall we go?" Marron asked, trying to keep her cheerful attitude. She led the other two out the door and took the elevator down to the front of the hotel. They quickly called a cab; ignoring the obvious lust-filled looks men gave.  
  
The car ride was silent, despite the driver's attempt to talk to his customers. So they sat in silence, consumed with their thoughts. When the cab came to a stop, the girls filed out and paid the old man who drove them.  
  
Knowing that their V.I.P. passes would get them in quick, they happily pranced by the people in line. Many sent glares when the younger girls placed themselves at the front, and showed the guard-like man their labeled tags.  
  
Noticing their height and what their ages appeared to be, he shook his head at them, making the girls glare defiantly. They needed to unwind, and this idiot wasn't going to stop them!  
  
"Excuse me, but we're allowed to go in, you know? These passes are for the World Tournament, and I suggest you let us in before we do something drastic," Bra said slowly, hoping that small brain of his would process the brand new information. And if he couldn't, then there would be hell to pay...  
  
"Sorry, li'l lady, but no can do. I doubt you're even strong enough to push this door open, let alone fight in the greatest tournament on the planet. You're just going to have to do something else, I guess," the tall man said humorously, letting a few older women in, who giggled at the "little girls."  
  
Losing her patience, Pan quickly seized the man who had insulted her and her friends' abilities. She had his collar balled in her fist, and was soon holding the man a foot off the ground!  
  
Marron couldn't help but be a bit sympathetic, as shook her head helplessly. Bra, on the other hand, had her hand over her mouth, trying to muffle her giggles. It was pretty funny, once you get over the shock. I mean, there she was, Pan Son, a woman who was BARELY five-foot, three- inches, held a man, who looked to be a few inches over six-foot, an easy half-a-foot off the ground.  
  
"Now... Have I proved my worth, or are we going to have to hurt you to get in?" Pan muttered softly, and smiled her malicious smile.  
  
She was enjoying this. Scaring a man, who looked to be a giant. When he nodded dumbly, Pan dumped him onto the ground, and floated into the club, people parting like the Red Sea. Bra followed with Marron, after the blonde apologized for her friend's... behavior...  
  
When stepping into the large place, Pan, Bra and Marron surveyed their new surroundings, taking in the life of the party.  
  
Strobe lights and lasers lit up the place, lighting the dance floor somewhat. The other lights were dim, but it was still easy to see, despite the lack of brightness. There were two stories, and the entrance was on the second floor. They found the spiral stairs, looking intently at everything still. The dance floor was in the middle of the first level, where couples and singles danced the night away. There was also a bar along the eastern side of the first floor, and a large bar found along the second. There were tables to eat, talk and... do other things at. This place was the ideal club, and the girls found themselves glad that they decided to get out.  
  
Taking a place at the bar, each girl soon began to talk. They commented on the rocking party and the hot guys who attended. In fact, during their conversation, they noticed many eyes looking at them. The eyes of predators watched the three girls with vigorous hunger; some even brave enough to approach.  
  
Instead of agreeing to any of their come-ons, the girls politely turned them down, and decided to stick within their group for a while. But conversation wasn't what they were planning to do. They decided that a dance was in order, something they hadn't done in a while.  
  
Pushing pass the people who were dancing so close together, the three girls found their rhythm with the music. They heard "Yeah" play, and swayed to the music, somehow picking up their own partners on the way.  
  
Marron couldn't see whom she was dancing, but could tell he was good at it. He held her hips, grinding with her, feeling their bodies create so much friction that made the young girl ache for the stranger's touch. The way he rocked and moved so closely to her sent shivers along her spine. Yet, for some reason, his caresses felt so familiar...  
  
'Who is this guy?' was all that passed through Bra's head, as she danced with the mysterious man. Her back was turned to him and she crushed her body firmly against her partner. He, in turn, let his hands rove her body intimately, his fingertips just barely brushing her skin.  
  
While her friends remained oblivious to their dance partners' identities, Pan had known who hers was as soon as their fingers made contact. She raised her fisted hands and used her body to gyrate against the older man. Her partner had his arms around her, his body reacting out of instinct. They danced with an intensity that gave most onlookers the feeling that they were lovers. But they were nothing to each other, they had made sure of that.  
  
When the next song began to cut in through the speakers, Marron and Bra felt their partners move from them, breaking all contact. The two men that had once held them so close were now gone, leaving two young women in their wake.  
  
But Pan and her associate remained together, her back against his chest. Their breaths were labored as they leaned against each other for support. But he would leave, only to reappear when she least expected.  
  
"We need to talk, Pan," the man murmured into her ear, pulling away from her slowly. She turned to face him, and stared into the eyes she loved and hated.  
  
"I know, Trunks..." she replied, and pulled away from his touch, leaving him in the swell of the crowd.  
  
Yes, they would talk again. But it wasn't that simple...  
  
The next time they spoke again, there would be more to it. Their hearts wouldn't be the only thing on the line, but it may give the girls time to think again about their announcement.  
  
And just maybe, give Team DBZ enough time to open up their eyes to their previous students, for the first time...  
  
SxSxSx  
  
AN: DONE!!! God, I've been out of it. I didn't feel like writing, which is why this chapter sucked and was a bit shorter than the rest. AND LATE!!!! I'm sorry it's so late! I just figured that you guys wouldn't want to read something so pointless. I even got STALKER E-MAILS!!!! ((cough, cough)) Sesshy'sbabygurl ((cough!))  
  
Despite it all, this chappie came out pretty well. The next one will be better, hopefully. I haven't been in a writing mood. I've wanted to read only, so I've gotten lazy!!!!  
  
If you guys didn't guess whom Bra and Marron were dancing with, then you are SLOW!!! JUST KIDDING!!! I'm not trying to be mean! It was Uubu and Goten, just for those who were a bit confused. I would have been too, if I weren't the one writing this crap!  
  
I'm SOOOO sorry!!!My explanation for why this was so late is on my bio. Flame me if you must...

Next chapter: It's been three days since their encounter, and both teams decide to have a civil conversation. To rid themselves of any unwanted sins that have suddenly appeared from months of contemplation, they decide to get everything out in the open. But when they come to the most important issue, they end up making a bet on the tournament. What's the bet and who will win it?  
  
Well, till next time!  
  
Much love,  
  
Adobo-chan


	15. Bet

AN: Hi everyone!!! I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. My updates are kind of hard to do because I don't have a computer to update on. So I'll try my best, I really will.  
  
Oh, and I never got to say this yet... ((ahem)) HAPPY SUMMER VACATION!!!! STAY COOL AND RELAX!!! I know I'm going to. High school is gonna bite...  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine... SHUT UP!!!!  
  
SxSxSx  
  
Chapter 15: Bet  
  
SxSxSx  
  
Three days had passed since that night at the club.  
  
Three days since they danced with those mysterious, and enchanting, men.  
  
Three days since Bra and Marron found out whom their partners were.  
  
And three days since the two others started being pissed off at Pan for not stopping them.  
  
Basically, they were all angry at the males who had pranced into their lives again.  
  
Yet, despite the promises they made to themselves and each other, they still had to see these undeniable men. To reassure the fact that nothing was going to be done by their "Masters" and by them about the friendship they had left behind. Everyone needed to know whether to give up, or hang onto a thread of hope. But neither seemed too pleasing for our girls.  
  
Thus, they decided. If they were going to have their love spurned and roasted in flames, then they would give up. Not one of them needed to take that kind of abuse, so they'd let it drop. To be forever shadowed and haunted by an old, unreciprocated love. That was what they knew was going to happen.  
  
So the six of them were going to meet in a reserved area.  
  
That way, they could make as big a scene as they wanted.  
  
As a result, here they were, some of the top martial artists in the world, eating and drinking together, despite the fact that they hated each other's guts.  
  
Marron, Pan and Bra sat across from Uubu, Trunks and Goten. The only thing to stop them from killing them was a round, wooden table, only seventy inches in diameter. There food was in front of them, and they ate slowly, not wanting to actually talk about what had happened only twelve moons ago.  
  
They paced themselves, the Silver Dragons dreading, and knowing, refusal and heartbreak. Team DBZ resented the thought that they would never get the friendship they had worked so hard to keep.  
  
But this was a duty. Neither team was going to bow down to the other's mercy. Their pride as a group and as fighters rested above their heads, and it was not going to be ignored.  
  
No thanks to that scene a few days ago at the conference, rumors about a love affair were going on. Something about their Masters had seduced them, but they had replaced the young teens with some new girls, and now they were jealous.  
  
That was SOOO off, that when someone came up and asked them about it, they were rolling on the ground, laughter bubbling from their mouths and tears running from her cheeks.  
  
They had been crying for at least five minutes, and people had gathered around them, wondering if their sanity had left them. But, hey, it was funny, besides the fact that it was totally wrong.  
  
As dessert was served, each person picked at the chosen piece of pie. They weren't hungry, merely trying to keep their minds off the trouble that no one wanted any part in.  
  
"So..." Goten trailed, looking up from his treat, and at the opposing team. He watched as everyone turned his or her attention to him, and he cleared his throat in nervousness.  
  
"'So...' what?" Bra asked, irritated at for no real reason. She just wanted nothing to do with these guys, but here they were, sitting and watching the males who had hurt, not only her, but her friends as well.  
  
This was not how they were supposed to spend their prepping period. Most of the other teams were preparing with some pre-tournament training, meditation or going over strategies.  
  
How did they get ready for a competition?  
  
Eat lunch with the strongest team on the planet, and discuss how to end their friendship.  
  
Yes, that's normal...  
  
"Look... I have no idea why were here. It's obvious that none of us want to be, so why don't we pretend that we've all moved on? Let's just get back to our lives," Pan said, looking at her former Masters and began to stand up. This was pointless. The decision had been made over twelve months ago!  
  
Why couldn't anyone let it die? What's the big deal with not wanting to fight anymore? Martial arts was a side job, an extra-curricular activity even. It wasn't as if their lives were based solely on this one sport!  
  
Even if they had grown to love the action and unexpectedness of the game they had been playing all their lives.  
  
Even if their one strength turned out to be their one true downfall, and led to them quitting.  
  
It was true. They were in love with the different combat styles and strange tactics and techniques, but...  
  
Our three girls were more in love with those wretched men than the art they had practiced since they were kids...  
  
As Pan was about to take her leave, a hand shot out to hold her back. It was the same hand that had held her so closely at one-time, during this whole ordeal. A hand she had felt comfort and protection from. But now, its only purpose was to hold her back from escaping. To stop her from living in the ignorant bliss that she had stored herself in...  
  
In the world where Trunks loved her...  
  
But he didn't, she thought spitefully, knowing she could never escape the grip on her hand...  
  
Or in her soul...  
  
She glared at her restrainer, and the one person she could only despise and love more than life, all at the same time.  
  
Trunks.  
  
"We still have a problem. This isn't about the six of us anymore. It's about your careers, and our reputations as teachers," Trunks said, pushing her back into her seat, none too gently, "We still need to know why you're quitting. It's not good enough that you 'just want to.'"  
  
"Look, Trunks," Bra said, "We're taking a break because we have more important thing in our lives. This has nothing to do with what happened between us last year. We want you, and everyone else in the world for that matter, to know that we're not quitting. Merely taking the time to gather our wits again. Lately we've been distracted-"  
  
"Don't sugarcoat the lie, Bra," Pan said, snapping with the venom she had tried to keep at bay, "We're doing this so we can destroy all the ties that we've created with you guys.  
  
"That goes from private lessons of last year's mistake to our delinquent childhood together. Whatever we had in common. We're going to end it all. When we come back, we won't be the rookie team that trained under the strongest fighters on the planet.  
  
"No... We'll have our own name, as a team and as individuals. Something we worked for ourselves, not the hand-me-down title that you guys, unknowingly, passed onto us."  
  
"So you're going to end the reputation you've killed for because of our ex- girlfriends?" Uubu said, looking at the girls with pent-up frustration. This was not at all what he, or his friends, had in mind.  
  
They expected something deeper behind their action, not some petty feelings they had. These girls' entire reason was fogged by their unrequited emotions, so the three females were going to blame it on them and their former girls!?  
  
But the look in the young women's eyes showed more than some tattered old feelings. The young girls all had the same kind of orbs. Dulled with the pain of long nights, crying themselves to sleep, only to be haunted in their dreams too.  
  
The fiery strength and bouncy resiliency was nowhere to be found. Each of the girls, the men could see, was tired and weary. It was as if they had spent the last few months wandering, looking for a way out of some hellhole.  
  
And they had...  
  
Each of the girls had been trying to escape their own underworlds, also known as...  
  
Love...  
  
And with a quiet whisper, Marron answered Uubu's question. Her breathless whimper was a small "Yes," against the wind.  
  
"NO!" Goten said, slamming his head onto the tabletop. His teammates looked at him with surprised eyes, a glint of confusion obvious. But the girls showed no happiness, no sadness. There was only anger and frustration left in them, which was almost out of their systems'. When Goten saw their eyes, he was taken aback by what was shown to him.  
  
Their eyes were nearly lifeless, the amazing sparkle and cheer had been vacuumed out of them. Instead, their windows to the soul were without pupils, and no longer shined with the innocence of love and adoration that usually saw. It was unnerving, to see the happy, almost preppy, teenagers go from one extreme to another. From hate to friendship to love, and now...  
  
They didn't know. It was too hard to tell what had happened to them. They looked like the remains of the young women they grew up with. Now, they were cool and without emotion. Merely puppets, and life was the puppeteer who stringed them along.  
  
It seemed as if they no longer had the will to keep going with, not only martial arts, but also life in general.  
  
And it was because...  
  
They didn't have a will anymore. Each girl lived everyday as it came, trying not to look forward or behind.  
  
But as a last chance to save their festering souls, Trunks came up with an idea. He thought about what their usual, normal selves, and he knew. There was one thing that the girls could not resist (AN: not anything sick, you hentai!).  
  
"How about this?" Trunks offered, trying not to flinch. Their cold and uncaring eyes were more than enough to make someone's skin crawl. Demanding himself not to show how nervous he was of their new... habits, he looked them all in the eye. All of them had a small, sadistic smile. There was nothing nice about it, though; only a malicious feeling could survive the tundra- like features of the girls.  
  
So Trunks had to think (AN: Which is pretty hard for him, isn't it?). He had to break down the thoughts and processes of every warrior. What they all had in common, and what triggered the biggest effects on their passionate personalities.  
  
What was the number one think that all warriors have, and would put their lives on the line for it...?  
  
No, not family or friends (even though they cared about those things too... sometimes...).  
  
It was their pride. And Trunks knew there was a way to get their arrogance reeling again. It was a chance that they'd never turn down, or it would go against everything they knew and learnt.  
  
"We, Team DBZ, reigning champions of the world," he began, his smugness not even hiding, "challenge you three, Team SD (Silver Dragons).  
  
"If we win the tournament, then you three have to continue with martial arts. Not just appearances, but with training and competitions. You'll also have to remain our students, and thank us every time you win a competitive event."  
  
Trunks and his friends took great pride in the angry fire that had become an inferno in the girls' eyes. They were livid, and a determined look crossed the face before Pan spoke, her aura demanding respect. How could these rude, pompous men expect that their victory would come so easy? So they had the title for the last three years. That didn't mean that they were going to be pushovers like the rest.  
  
"And when we win...?" her reply was, answering his challenge with her own. Did he really think that she and her friends were going to take his sarcasm and self-righteous attitude? What they didn't know was that they had fallen for the appealing piece of bait, and were suckered into a fight they might not be ready for.  
  
"Depends... At the off-chance that you win, what would you like?" Trunks said, his smirk growing. He couldn't have been any prouder of his manipulation skills than at that moment. He never knew tricking his old youth rival would give him such a rush. It was refreshing after all these years.  
  
Everyone who knew him (which was pretty much the entire world) wouldn't dare defy him or his orders, unless it was his mother. People had no backbones, but he knew that Pan was no jellyfish. Despite the fact that he hated her attitude, he preferred her loud and obnoxious personality rather than the emotionless one that had snaked its was around her, and held her at gunpoint.  
  
"WHEN we win," Bra said, commanding attention to her, "All of you have to leave us alone. No more bothering us about this issue. We never want to see you guys again, so long as we can help it."  
  
To say that those words didn't pierce them would be a lie. Goten felt her anger shoot through him, a spark of something he had never felt from her before. He could feel, almost TASTE, the resentment that had clouded her words. She had pointed the words to the team, but mostly towards Goten, to spite him. And he didn't like it.  
  
Not one bit...  
  
Looking at the opposing team, they nodded to each other, before standing up. They shook hands, rather stiffly, ignoring the small tingling in their fingertips.  
  
The bet was accepted, the stakes were high and the threads of time were clouded and protected, hidden until the moment was right to unveil them. Their fortunes were unknown and their luck was ever changing.  
  
For the one thing that Fate has in store for out two teams will be a quite an experience...  
  
This whole incident started as a children's quarrel and became a war between them. And like they say, the brightest light is born from the deepest darkness. So a friendship had developed, blossoming with a radiant glow. Nevertheless jealousy came, and polluted the relationship they had created, while love was planted and tainted on the way through their summer.  
  
And now, here they were, bitter rivals who were once best friends. All six would test the limits of their past friendships, and each other. They'd have to, to see what time held for them.  
  
The only question was...  
  
Could it be a turn for the better... or worst?  
  
SxSxSx  
  
AN: YAY!!! Done, and I hope you all liked the chapter. Don't have much to say, so I'll just leave it here! But I am sorry! This chapter was a short one, but I've been lazy. Sorry for the late update too. ((bows))  
  
Next chapter: The tournament is underway (finally!), and the preliminaries and semi-finals ensue. The titans of martial arts clash, but we're looking forward to the ultimate fight between our beloved bishounen and bishoujo! But with the ultimate battle, there has to be great stakes to match it...  
  
Well, till next time!  
  
Much love,  
  
Adobo-chan 


	16. Thinking

AN: YAY!! So many nice reviews! Someone asked me to do a chapter on what the guys thought about the entire situation. So, I'd like to oblige the reviewer, misswhitefang, by doing what was asked of me. Thank you for pointing out that I really needed to let the guys have their chance to tell the story. Misswhitefang also asked if Trunks was coming back, or if Pan's fans had killed him already.

((A man in a large trench coat walks-in))

A-chan: So he's back, but only for a limited time. I don't want to be a witness for when he's assassinated.

Trunks: Thanks! I feel safe... But this isn't just my fault. I mean Goten and Uubu are involved in this too.

A-chan: Yeah, I know. While you were gone, they were being hunted like ducks.

Trunks: Great. Am I the only one left?

A-chan: ((shrugs)) I don't know, nor do I really care. It's your entire fault anyway. I told you to go after her, but you decided to be an ass, and go out with those sluts...

Trunks: YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WROTE IT!!!!

A-chan: AND YOU BELIEVED ME, YOU PSYCHO!!! When will everyone learn to not take what I write in the story seriously? Pay attention to the Author's Notes. They'll never steer you wrong!

Well, on with the fic! I hope everyone enjoys!

Disclaimer: I have to do this... ((sigh)) I don't own it, but I don't think anyone really cares if I do or don't.

SxSxSx

Chapter 16: Thinking

SxSxSx

The preliminaries were quick. The expected teams had won, except for the wildcard, Team Silver Dragons. No one thought they'd make it this far. Not now, not ever. But they had surprised the public with technique that left people in awe.

So the first match of the semi-finals was Team Youkai vs. Team DBZ.

People had filled up the stands, waiting with anticipation for the match. Mostly women, who merely wanted to see Trunks, Goten and Uubu. Along with those woman sat Team SD. They merely came for some fun, not to judge.

Pan was on the roof of the main building, watching with a nonchalant expression. Bra was in one of the large hallways, where people went in to get in and out of the arena. All the while, Marron sat in the stands like a normal person. Her friends just didn't understand the words "blending in."

They watched as Uubu climbed onto the stage, and face his opponent. The match was going as smooth as silk for the man. He merely toyed with his opponent, just to make it look good, but ended it when his "rival" got a bit over-confident. Everyone knows you should never get too happy with your abilities when you face Team DBZ. After the fight, when the team has lost, they're probably in doubt of themselves...

Xx Uubu's POV xX

I had just finished my semi-final match. It was a win, of course. Like I would lose to weak and arrogant team like this one. They had a lot to learn if they were going to taunt someone who had seen more than street fights and small dojos with their sparring matches.

I wasn't a fool, but they certainly were.

As I walked towards the pit where Trunks and Goten waited, my steps were slower, more thoughtful. I had seen Marron when she had watched my fight. I could tell she was cheering for my opponent, even though she knew I would win. It still hurt that she was more interested in that mediocre fighter than me.

But I was one of the few that hurt her, wasn't I?

It was my fault. I mean I disregarded her like she was every other fan girl that threw herself at me. But the thing was, she didn't fling herself towards me with promises and sugarcoated words. She remained composed and indifferent. She didn't break down when I dumped her.

No, she turned the other cheek. She wasn't a fool. Marron wouldn't let herself be carried away by a crush. Her façade was against the world, and she held it. Not like the overly emotional girl that she was when she was a kid. Now...

She doesn't cry when she falls.

She doesn't whine over the smallest things.

She doesn't complain about training, even when I expected her to quit.

And she doesn't look back on what she couldn't change.

Marron didn't come back to me, even though I had expected her to. She never whimpered or begged. She merely took what I said to heart, even if I didn't mean a lot of it. She just walked away, knowing that she shouldn't have to fight a battle I was too stubborn to lose.

Maybe the fighter I defeated wasn't such an arrogant, self-absorbed fool.

Perhaps that was me...

Xx Goten's POV xX

Watching Uubu cram himself into the waiting area that we sat in, I could see that he had some things going through his mind. It was obvious that he was upset over something because his eyes were fired up. He wasn't in a good mood to be spoken to, so Trunks and I said nothing.

Walking onto the platform of the ring, I bowed to my opponent. I'd make this quick. I had better things to do.

But what caught my attention was my opponent's gi. It was a light cerulean, and it reminded me of...

NO! I can't think about her, not now! But it practically matched the younger girl's hair perfectly, along with the eyes that had sparkled at me, with the light of the sun reflecting off them. Those were the same orbs that had cried tears for me, as well as because of me. Something I swore that I'd never do to her.

But that promise was broken, because of the feeling that had been pent up inside of Bra, and me. She was just the first to admit it. She was the first to lose control over her heart, and the first to let it slip from her lips.

In the beginning, I was shocked, and in that state I reacted with anger, forgetting my feelings and hers, which was my first mistake. Then I practically pushed her out the door when I turned her down, piercing her with words that hurt her. But those words were a double-edged sword, and they sliced me too. That was mistake number two.

And finally, to drive the hit home, I never even tried to tell her I was sorry. I was, even if I didn't admit it. I just never knew what to say. The words were slow to come. My words flow when I'm angry, which is why she left.

But when I'm nervous, what I really want to say gets jumbled, and I usually make things worse.

'But how much worse can it get?' I thought gently, watching as the paramedics carry off my opponent. I saw Trunks make his way to the ring, and he gave me a nod for the good job.

Why did words have to be so complicated? Why couldn't people understand what's going on just by body language? If people could, then perhaps Bra would be my student still, my friend maybe. She might even be closer to me than that.

But until those complicated words could come from my lips effortlessly, I suppose I'll never know.

Xx Trunks' POV xX

Why is everything our fault? I mean Goten, Uubu and I had no obligation to the girls besides training. We didn't have to treat them any differently. And yet we did...

It was stupid, I know. We let those girls get under our skin, and now they're affecting us in a way that they shouldn't be allowed to do. Our team went soft because of those wretched teenagers, but now what? I couldn't keep pretending that everything was the same like when summer began. I mean, they told us they were in LOVE with us!

I'm sorry, but that's just creepy. Nothing should go beyond the student-teacher relationship. But, not only did they violate the code, but...

We did as well...

I'll probably never admit it out loud, but Pan was something else. She wasn't gorgeously beautiful, or stood out greatly when it came to her features, but she didn't really need to. Just by being near her, you can't help but either be warmed by her or scared shitless. It all depended on her mood.

Her radiance was enough to make people drop dead. She just had that kind of affect on those around her. Her body language would tell her mood, right off the bat. She never had to try and impress because people were already in awe of her confidence and respect for herself.

That was something I admired about her, she was just...

"Ack!" I whined, taking a hit from my opponent. This is what she's reduced me to! Taking hits from a weak opponent because I wasn't paying attention. I blame her for my misfortune, even if I was the one who started this domino chain. I saw my enemy smirk, proud that he got a hit on one of the World Champions.

But mine was much more sadistic, and it spread across my face. I needed to vent my anger. So why not take it out on some weakling? That attack didn't even hurt though. I'm just used to saying something when I'm hit. It was a habit that I've never really gotten over.

((CRACK!))

Why did she do this to me? All I've ever tried to do was be a good teacher. I couldn't help the fact that my student was an attractive teenager that I had happened to know since I was about six. And I couldn't help the fact that she fell for me! I can't manipulate people (unless I feel like it).

((CRUNCH!))

I mean I tried to hold back my feelings, so why couldn't she do the same? That's why I dated that chick, near the town that we trained at. I was hoping my feelings would dull, but they didn't. Guilt had seeped into my veins like water into a sponge. I betrayed her, even if there wasn't really anything between us...

And now, there might never be...

"ALL RIGHT TRUNKS!!! IT'S A K.O. ALL READY!!!" I heard someone yell behind me. I saw Goten there, looking like he was about to burst out laughing. Looking over at the body I stood before, I had destroyed his ribs and his face wasn't in much better shape.

So THAT was all the noise I had heard! I thought something might be wrong with my ears. In a daze, I had beaten the stuffing out of my opponent. I barely even noticed.

Shrugging, I walked off the stage and over to the dugout, where Uubu and Goten hid from the sun. They smiled and gave a thumbs-up, but all I could do was smile tiredly, as I watched the overexcited announcer scream to the crowds about the next matches, with Team Shinobi vs. Team SD.

Ignoring the names of my former pupils, I noticed that my body wasn't tired, but my mind was. Trying to figure out where everything went wrong did a number on my head.

Pan wouldn't come back. Not without a fight. To win her over may be impossible, but even a nice comment from her would be rewarding. Just some kind of token to know that she didn't completely despised me, even though I knew, personally, that she does.

I miss our petty arguments.

I miss her annoying screams when I woke her up.

I miss her smile before I slept.

I miss the gentle look that glazed her eyes when we talked.

I miss...

Her...

But missing her wouldn't get her back to me. She would merely turn away when I offered her shelter. Even if I were the last man alive, she would hate me till she left the world as well. I had broken her sacred trust, the trust that she had given to me without warrant, without contract. She just gave it to me because she could.

And I destroyed it; along with my dreams to one day hold her in my arms, as someone she loved. For, one day, Pan would find a man that could love her the right way.

But I won't let any man get close enough to find out...

SxSxSx

AN: Possessive, much! I hope you all enjoyed. This was a chapter, I'm very proud to say, was done in only a few hours. I hope the grammar and stuff isn't too bad. Please review!! Thanks!

Next chapter: The Final Match, and the real key in the story. It's the climax of the tournament, as well as our tale. Will our Team DBZ claim their title again, and learn how to win back the people they had thrown away in anger? Or will our rookies, Team SD, win back their pride, as well as a nice trophy and title? But will the hearts that had once been crushed come back as their ultimate weakness?

Who knows...? (Besides me!)

Well, till next time!

Much love,

Adobo-chan


	17. Championship Part A

AN: OMG!!!! Can you believe it? My friend's computer killed my chapter of this story! I was almost done with it, so it took my WAY LONGER than it should have! I'm sorry minna-san!!

Trunks: Who cares? You're almost done with Pan and Trunks for good. But, how you could stop writing about ME is a mystery. I mean, I'm the greatest!

Adobo-chan: YEAAA… nooooo… But he's right. I'm done with Pan and Trunks. I'll continue to write fanfiction, but it's going to be more than T/P. Sadly, I have gotten over my obsession. I'm going to have to aim towards other anime and other things to do. Gomen…

Trunks: Yeah, yeah. Sob, sob. Cry, cry. Oh, and A-chan doesn't own DBZ/GT. Just so everyone knows.

SxSxSx

Chapter 17: Championship (Part A)

SxSxSx

One chance.

That was all either team had at victory and freedom. Only one try to prove who was the best in the world. One bet to overcome a world of difficult mistakes that each team had made.

Only one.

Each team had been introduced, but neither could appreciate the crowd's obnoxious yelling and cheering. Though, throughout the entire opening session, Pan, Bra and Marron had to fight back a blush as they heard their parents screams and yells of excitement. The loudest of them all, though, was Grandma ChiChi, who rooted for The Silver Dragons with everything she had. Goku had to hold her back from jumping into the ring to cheer them on, which would really just be a distraction, in the end.

The announcer's pointless screams fell on deaf ears, as the two first fighters stepped into the center of the ring. Both of the remaining teams, respectfully, left the arena to allow the fight to commence. The matches were selected, and there would be no more ties. There would be only one.

And with the stakes raised high, no one could allow a fatal mistake. It will cost them the rest of their lives….

Uubu faced Marron, and the two bowed in grudging respect for the other. Their once student-master apprenticeship was a matter of the past. Uubu fought to keep that past, while Marron fought for a future. A strong future without the one who had left her heart bleeding on that summer night, one year ago.

Somehow, the announcer's yell for the match to begin reached each fighter's ears, and then it began.

Both were gone from their previous positions, and were caught in a beautiful dance of punches and strikes. No one could catch what was going on. Both famous speed demons were moving at a speed that was not easily caught. There were few who could see, mostly consisting of their designated teams, Gohan, Vegeta and Goku, former world champions of their own time.

But soon both fighters had materialized again and stood on each boundary of the ring. Marron began to charge up an immense amount of energy around her, and it glowed a deep pink, her trademark color. Seeing the disk, Uubu knew the infamous Destructo Disk, something he had talk her once-upon-a-time.

So he did what any other would have done.

He charged his own saucer to whirl at his opponent.

And this would be their final moment to their short battle.

Their disks flew at each other, and met head on. Marron and Uubu pushed on each attack, hoping to slice through the other. It was a game of wills. Whoever had the strongest desire to win would take their place as the champion. So it wasn't just a competition anymore. These were their lives falling into place.

And as fate would have it, Marron's disk split in two.

The golden beam went after her, and she dodged with grace, like a trickle of water falling into a stream. So fluid and simple were her motions, while Uubu used his upper hand against her. He was so centered on his attack that he never noticed that Marron never looked worried, nor did she ever take her eyes off what was behind him.

Because he lost himself in his need to win her back.

And that was his downfall.

His scream pierced the stadium, and the pink disk that he thought he had destroyed before were now two smaller disks, which had caught him on both of his sides. He lost control of his own saucer and it flew out against the stadium, which were crowded with people running away. People watched in shock as he former champion fell into the dust, his eyes partially open as he stared up.

Feeling the paramedics take him onto a trolley, or something of the kind, his eyes met Marron's. The fierce blue had pronounced her great skill in achieving what she desired.

His defeat.

Her victory.

That was all she really wanted. At least, that was all she was supposed to want.

But the untold sorrow in her eyes met his. Glassy orbs were staring at him, scared of him and his reaction to his downfall. But Uubu wasn't the type to taunt and point fingers. He had lost because he was wrong. His girl, the one that he had known since childhood, was all grown up, She didn't need to be taken care of. But he had wanted to protect her because he thought that he needed to. To become the knight-in-shining-armor type for her.

But that wasn't what she wanted.

Nor needed.

She wanted her best friend back.

And, by winning this match, she had gained much more.

His respect, his loyalty, his admiration…

Maybe even, his heart.

So, in the glow of realization, Marron turned away from Uubu, proud of her results.

But just because the battle had been won, didn't mean that the war was over. Pan and Bra were good, yes, but their former masters had always had experience that outmatched their own.

And their hearts were much more fragile than her own.

It was because their bonds were stronger to their former friends. Each girl depended wholly on the man that they loved. Bra was easy to see. Here eyes glowed and her smile was brighter just by the mere mention of Goten's name. She was content to merely stand by his side and talk, or sit in silence. His presence made her happy, and her happiness made her shine even brighter than the sun.

But Pan was different. Although cold and rough around the edges, you could see the difference. You could see the warm and tender feelings that she held. Although not worn on her sleeve, the dark-haired fighter had distinctions all her own. Everything was justmuch more subtle. Her feelings had always appeared very lightly outside of their cases, when they weren't stored in her subconscious. But the depth of her feelings were unmatched.

The way her smile brightened.

The way her eyes gleamed.

The was her voice seemed happier.

Just a few changes to her strong and beautiful facade. They were never easy to track, but they were there, hidden amongst the coolness of her icy demeanor. But, despite her supposed control on her feelings and the fact that Pan had the greatest potential out of the three girls, she had one fatal flaw...

Her heart was the most delicate of all.

And one flaw was enough to tear an entire plan to shreds.

SxSxSx

AN: AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! I'm so sorry! I'll do my best to update soon. I hope to finish this fic by the end of the month (but I'm horrible with deadlines). I have lots of stories to update, so please forgive me! I'll do my best. AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!

Well, till next time!

Much love,

Adobo-chan


	18. Championship Part B

AN: YAY! UPDATE! Sorry for the lateness. I'm doing my best but I guess that's not enough... ((sigh)) I will finish though. This story is my baby and I will finish it because I need to write other things. That, and because people will kill me if I don't update. So please, review! For my sake, PLEASE!

Disclimer: All rights reserved.

SxSxSx

Chapter 18: Championship Part B

SxSxSx

The first match was done, and had tipped the scale in favor of our rookies.

However, one match didn't ensure victory.

And one victory didn't promise a past friendship to rekindle.

Uubu had been taken to be treated, and everyone was sure he was fine. Getting knocked out wouldn't kill him and they knew Marron would never intentionally hurt her former master. The attack was quick and would surely leave scars as a painful souvenir, but nothing that would leave him handicapped. Marron's heart had been too kind, especially during that fight.

Now, the next round had been called, and Bra took her steps to her destination. Goten had walked beside her, his confident aura never bearing down on her own confident self, both could even be called arrogant. Each conflicted with the other, without really knowing.it. Their fighting spirits danced with their partner with no boundaries to their strength, power rolling off their very bodies. The call for go was all they awaited, and it was all they needed.

So when the announcer sounded, Bra and Goten weren't so idle.

Feet blurred as they circled the center of the ring. Black eyes never left their blue counterpart. However, space was depleting between them as they met again. Strike after strike was thrown, met with not only sparks of power but an attraction that would never leave. Legs and fists collided, ruthlessly blocking and striking with only the intention of hurting the other.

But, despite the onslaught of techniques, their eyes never left the heartstopping gaze. Something between them screamed to stop, halt this match because this wasn't just some bet or a petty championship. Their futures were hanging on the line, but neither was willing to give up either. Neither one of them would leave their friends because of a feeling, a feeling to stop what had already begun.

After all, weren't feelings what dragged them into this in the first place?

Bra and Goten were held to their responsibilities, not only to their teammates, but to their hearts. Finishing this match would hinder the scale. That was how it had to be done. If their thoughts and hearts wouldn't agree, then force was the only way, no matter how much their souls protested. You can't save yourself from everything, they had learned that one year ago.

Because love was too strong to be held back. When one was ensnared in it, the other was left to deny such feelings. The other always spurned the heart of the one who loved them most, settling for something less, thinking they're content. But, when the heart of someone you really cared about and loved, finally leaves, you're left empty, without purpose. Eventually, your heart catches up to you, whether its broken or trying to hide, it always finds you again.

Bra had left her broken heart in Goten's care, thinking it would never catch her again. She thought it would never attach itself to her soul, but it had followed her, never left her alone. For the longest time, she could never figure out why it hadn't left, why it kept its hold. Why was it holding onto her because she had abandoned it long ago, in the arms of a one-sided lover? And then, she finally realized it.

It followed because _he_ followed.

Goten had been so caught up with running, hiding from the girl who meant everything to him, he never even asked himself of what he wanted. He had worked so hard to keep himself locked from her, so bent on chasing her away when, in reality, she wasn't the one chasing him. He had always been following her, holding onto her innocence, wishing never to taint it. He had worked so hard on pushing her away, even though he held onto her hand so tightly.

In the end, he had wanted her all along, even more than she had wanted him. He clung to her whimsical smile and carefree attitude. She had been everything he needed, everything that could make him happy. But, he pushed it all away in hopes of keeping her high on a pedstal that didn't exist. He wanted to protect her so much that he even held himself from her. However, Bra wasn't the type to sit around and let things happen. No, she was the one that made things happen.

As Goten pushed himself away from Bra, her raging aura fighting his own, she had jumped away as well. However, he wasn't going to let her get away. One mistake was more than enough, two would simply be moronic. He wouldn't let go, not this time. The only way to have her heart was to defeat her. He had to hurt what he wanted to protect most. As much as it hurt him, he let himself charge up enough energy and released as fast as he had taken it in.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAA!" He let the energy roll off into the air, taking apart the very oxygen around either of them.As soon as the ball was close, though, Bra took it into her hands and pushed it back with everything she had. She fought so hard to keep it from taking over her body and destroying her physical apparition. But, that energy would not be swayed. It would complete its path, even if it meant taking Bra along with it.

As the power became too much, the beam split into several smaller beams as each made their way past Bra. It continued to combat against her calloused hands until she couldn't take it anymore.

It exploded.

As hundreds of the beams that hadn't escaped, imploding on each other instead, Bra felt the pressure on her arms send her flying. Her own chilling scream was heard when the energy pushed her back, and then she was silent. She had been blown into the wall of the stands.

And out of the ring.

"The match is OVER!" the announcer yelled excitedly, before quickly talking at the speed of light. His words were one huge sentence that made little sense over the crowd's cheers and hurrahs. Even as the paramedics came to get Bra, Goten had never let her eyes drop his gaze. He had approached her when his victory had been declared and he watched with sadness at what he had done. He had hurt the woman who he had always protected, even though it was his choice.

He regretted it even more when he noticed her eyes were waterring, and a tear slid down her smooth cheek. He didn't want to meet her eyes then, but she held him there as well, trapped in their own contest. As Bra was lifted onto the stretcher, he saw the smile that he had never thought he'd see again, spread on her lips. It was forgiving, as were her eyes. The love that once shone so brightly was replaced by something else though. It wasn't the same emotion, but it was just as strong, just as caring as before.

She looked thankful.

In that one moment, he knew exactly what she meant. That one grin helped clear all his thoughts, and he returned it with his own. He was thankful too, after all.

He had never fought her like this before, fought with her like a real fighter. He was always so afraid she'd get hurt, so he kept making sure everything was easier for her, never letting her break her neck over something she really wanted. She was a porcelain doll to him when they trained. He was just too fragile when it came to handling her, thinking that her spirit would break if her body did.

How ironic it is that, when he had been trying to protect her, he was the one who had broke her very soul.

She had thanked him for finally seeing the adult, the woman, she had become and faced her like an opponenet, regardless of who or what she was. He also thanked her because, when she finally proved herself, he felt no more need to hold onto her, keep her out of every branch and stone's way. He didn't need to because he learned she could be a woman of her own devices, with her own heart and head to listen to.

As he turned away, his small smile never left his features. The stinging in his eyes only slightly faded as he took his seat on the bench. He heard nothing from Trunks, though he did get a strange and confused glance. But, Goten was grateful for not having to explain. The tears that had once pierced his eyes were fading now, his ebony orbs becoming strong again.

He was proud of the little china doll he had protected once.

And, in the end, she was proud of his ability to finally let go.

SxSxSx

AN: AAAHHHHHHH! I AM SOOO SORRY! You don't even know! I have been so busy with my new fandoms that I haven't been writing for this one. AAAHHH! I'm so sorry! I promise to work harder (though that's kinda hard for me). ONLY TWO PARTS TO GO AND I'M DONE! YAY!

Please review, even if you hate me right now, okay?

Well, till next time!

Much love,

Adobo-chan


	19. Championship Part C

AN: Okay! I'm back. Sorry. I've been working on my one-shots a lot lately and I'll be done with this fic soon. I don't know how long but soon. I'm going to finish my one-shoters and this story as well as my other Trunks and Pan fic. Check it out if you're bored or have time. It's a fluffy little piece called "Your Sad Smile." It was random but I was on a muse-high and I wanted to do something new. Oh well. ((shrugs))

Disclaimer: All rights reserved.

Trunks: Y'know what? I've been gone for a while. Has anyone noticed?

A-chan: No. Don't really care either. I think they want the fic, not you.

Trunks: But I'm in the fic! I'm in this chapter!

A-chan: You're also an asshole but I only say that when you're not around. ((grins)

Trunks: ((mumbles)) Fine... You're a jerk... ((mumbles more)

A-chan: Awesome. Now that the pouter has finished, on with the fic!  
SxSxSx

Chapter 19: Championship (Part C)

SxSxSx

'Ok, Panny. Just breathe...' thought the ebony-haired girl, who had taken a deep breath in order to keep her heart from stopping. The moment she had waited for, had lived to see since she was a child, was now served to her on a silver platter and her dream to be the best was only moments away, if she could steal the victory. However, who she was facing was the real reason that stole her breath away.

The pressure that had mounted from the beginning was now thick in the air and in her heart. The heaviness she had easily pushed off her shoulders once before was now trying to break the strong will she was famous for. Her friend sat beside her calmly, while another lay in a hospital bed within the nearby building. Both had fought so hard to get here, but she had fought hardest and had fallen the most. Everything rode on one win, but she couldn't bring herself to care about the competition. She was more worried about what was on the line.

As she stared across the arena, charcoal eyes settled on a very familiar face. Short lavender hair, styled into a bowl-cut, with sea-blue eyes that contrasted well with his light skin. Where a smile was usually found was now a firm line, determination radiating from his very core. The more she noticed it, the more she wanted to waver.

But Son Pan was never a quitter and never had she settled for less than what she was capable of. Her pride was what kept her from running back to him but it was her heart that had trapped her in this mess from the beginning. Her long journey was now coming in a complete circle. Her life had changed once, in a matter of months. Now, her entire future was riding on a fight she was half-heartedly going into. She couldn't help it as the question crossed her thoughts.

_How do you finish something you never meant to start?_

Both challnger's approached the ring, their steady walks never stumbled or hesitated. Proud, overbearing steps were taken and Pan could feel her heart waver again. It had been crushed not too long ago and the knowledge that it may break again caused an echo of the past to course through her veins. And, once again, her determination was restored. The stubbornness of her family began to kick in and she couldn't help but smirk at the challenge. She was finally the challenger and not the student. Not the sparring partner, but the rival.

The annoucer's words blurred in her ears. She lost herself as she let Trunks' eyes bore into her. Pan returned the stare, the thrill and burning of a challenge in her eyes. The cold look he gave was nothing compared to hers. She was still paying for his mistake. She wouldn't lose so easily, not when he was trying to win back what he was so ready to give up once before.

Her stance spread out and her hands went up in defense when the call sounded. The thick air constricted between her and Trunks as his eyes narrowed. His smooth stance, which she had gotten to know very well, wasn't very foreign and vice versa. He read her as well as she could read him but no doubt touched her. She was going to end their chase, whether he was ready or not.

In a split second, hands and feet met in a trvial test of will. This was beyond physical means as the roars of the crowd died on deaf ears and her heart beat wildly against her chest. At one time, she used to spar for the fleeting moments that passed between them when they brushed against each other. The gasps from their contact used to catch in her throat and the feeling of nirvana touched her lightly whenever they met.

Now though there was no reaction but the thumping of her rushing blood in her head. This wasn't one of those happy-go-lucky bouts where he would playfully let her win or where he would call it a tie. For the first time between them, the outcome of their fight was undecided and all options weren't his to control. He couldn't string her along like a practice match. He couldn't lead her to what she needed to work on. For once, the answers were hers and only hers.

With each blow one used, the other countered gracefully with precision that screamed skill. Their dance was even more beautiful than the ones before because there was something even more great at risk. The deadly game they played only lead them down another. They were trapped in a maze of thickets, some paths leading to dead ends, while others hinted towards the answer. But, no matter where they swerved and dodged, both were lost, not only in their puzzle, but in each other as well.

They brushed past each other like two minerals, neither hurt but neither gaining ground. Instead, they were entranced in the web that had woven around them too tightly and strangled their bodies. The thread binding them was much like the fight they were in. Although it hurt to move and take each breath, the restriction made it even more urgent to struggle and break the tie. No matter how much they were cut and skewered, they fought more viciously with everything within them.

As Pan stared into the eyes that had once meant the world to her, she couldn't help but cringe mentally at what she saw. The emotionless depths that had once looked at her with such vigorous favor. They brought the world crashing down on her when she realized that the heartlessness of reality touched her. He wasn't playing this because he wanted her back but to save his name. He wanted to keep his reputation under his own control. He didn't want her.

And that only powered her to fight against her limits.

Her defensive stance was gone as she took the offensive, never losing flow from one pace to another. Her desire had spiked upward and she let her body lose itself in the rhythm. She fought because she wanted to be the best. She fought because she didn't want to be owned. She fought to protect her friends from falling all over again. But, most of all, she fought to stop her heart from taking over again.

She wouldn't take chances. She had lost too many times to end up with nothing.

She let herself believe that she could love and he could return the feelings. There was something inside of her that wanted her to believe he would see the woman she was, instead of the child she used to be. She could only hope for so much, but even wanting something so impossible was hard to cope with day after day. In the end, she had only hurt herself and had paid the price alone. The torturous thoughts of loneliness would no longer make her succumb to late nights of introspect and what could have been. She would not return to the stage where she believed she couldn't live without him. She had come too far for that.

She couldn't help but note the ironic sybolism of the battle, where her internal struggle melted into reality. He fought to gain back the pupil he lost and win the rights to her future when, at one time, she was so willing to let him have it all. He was fighting for a useless heart she had proclaimed dead not long ago, where scars were still shallow in the unmarred flesh of her soul. Their parts were switched now. She had once believed that the heart would tell all and reveal the good.

Now she was her mind, fighting the battle with reason and logic. There was nothing but heartache waiting again, so she fought with the even more power, keeping that possibility in mind. She had been wrong once before, her heart had been wrong, and another grave mistake would make her lose herself completely to him. Pan Son refused to fall in love again. If she ever did, then she'd only be caught in this frenzy of a circle. Instead, she wouldn't fall in love at all. The only way to never be hurt by love is to never get caught by its charms.

Why couldn't he just accept her refusal like she had done his?

He said he made a mistake. He said he was sorry. In the toil of their meeting they forged a cruel bet that could make or break everyone who touched it. She had agreed on his terms for no good reason other than to prove her stubborness and stay away. The choice wasn't a very good one but it was a rationale all the same.

Ebony eyes locked with the hard, crystal orbs of her opponent. The thrill and passion of fighting and its game were obvious in his eyes, and she noted it as another reason she could never hate him. His honest passion for something so simple touched her and everyone who saw him, but that didn't mean she would sit and let him have the win. If he could prove it to her, make her realize his intent and what good it would do, then and only then would she accept defeat gracefully.

Caught in her thoughts, she tripped over herself with humiliating gracelessness and was soon caught in a choking bind. One arm slung around her neck and gripped her throat like a vice. His elbow was implanted on her shoulder to push her against his arm. When she opened her mouth for oxygen, he merely tightened his hold, giving her a lightheadedness that was none too foreign. Trapped in his grasp, she let out a strangled gasp and she whispered, "Why?"

A confused glace was shot her way but he answered. "What do you mean 'why'? We're in the middle of a fight. This is what we're supposed to do."

"No..." she replied irritably as her voice cracked beneath the pressure of his hold, "Why are you doing this...? Why are you making... this stupid bet? I... I thought you were happy... without me..."

She couldn't see him look down at her but the slight touch of his head against hers was enough to inform her of their contact. Realizing how close they were didn't help in any way either, as she noticed his prolonged silence. He searched for the words to explain such an ironic turn of events. How could he tell her why he was fighting for something he had given up with nonchalance once before? What explanation could he offer to her in exchange for her understanding?

"Because..." he began, trying to let the words flow like they usually could do. However he was at a loss for such colorful sentences. If he told her his intention then it would insinuate the thought that they could have something beyond their apprenticeship. On the other hand, if he didn't tell her then she would find one way or another to dodge him, even if he won this match. She was bold enough to keep her distance but still 'remain his student.' All he wanted was her to be close and he had only begun to realize it the moment she left. Or better yet, he refused to realize it until she left.

"I made one stupid mistake, Pan," he continued in a low whisper. Pressing his face into her hair and feeling the blood rush to her face as her temperature rose. "I won't make the some on twice, especially if it concerns you. Losing you again would be suicide."

"You hated me," she responded, "and you said there would never be anything between us. I believed you... Why did you have to come back? It would have been easier if you just stayed away. We both could have been happy."

"No, we wouldn't have," he countered and his grip loosened only the slightest, "Whatever we would have had would be fake, a semblance of happiness. I don't want to wonder and ask where would I be if I had gone after you, if I had stopped you from leaving. I've thought about it before, Pan, and I've accepted the fact that you may have moved on. But I'm not about to ponder the rest of my life if I could have one shot at something real, something beyond physical attraction. That's why I'm here trying to prove it to you."

His words stung because she knew those feelings. It was reliving the nightmare all over again. She had always thought and dwelled upon the past, mostly about Trunks himself. He was playing on a guess and she could feel the irony in the situation. But, knowing this, she couldn't help but be relieved that she wasn't the only one who was driven by pure instinct. His reason wasn't a very good one but hers hadn't been either. On a selfish whim, they both acted and now their game was finally ending. The only problem was that there was no clear winner and that left too many possibilities.

I won't let you win this battle so easily, Trunks. You have to earn it.

And in that second, Pan set her resolve.

Her elbow went to his gut and he wheezed out a breath as his arms dropped. She bounded away and took a look at Trunks when he recovered from the blow. The unmistakable fire was in his eyes again and the need to reclaim his lead was now shown. Her anticipating smirk let him know she was ready and this trivial cycle would end, once and for all.

Clashing blows bit at each other and the match continued. This was the feeling she had missed so much, this exhilerating emotion that was felt only when a challenge arrived. He took that away from her as well because she could no longer enjoy this sensation after he left. For the first time in many months she could complete herself in battle and understand why she had lost this excitement. How could one man change everything she represented? Easy. She was still falling for him, even as she climbed her way to the top of this bottomless cavern.

He struck almost violently at her but remained cool in the situation and fought with the skill that many were in awe of. He was strong and charismatic, drawing in everyone who spotted him, including her. She felt the excitment bubble in her as the finale was unravelling before them. As she met the middle of the ring, her senses lost him. In a panic, she searched for him with narrowed eyes and perfectly coordinated movements.

However, she missed him until he kicked her to the ground.

He had come out of nowhere and took her down with a well-placed kick to the head. She could barely see with her fuzzy vision and the pounding of her head was loud in her ears. She looked around for him again, seeing the triumphant gleam in his eye. Her pride screamed and yelled at her to stand, to finish what she had claimed to do. She had to win and never let him back in her life. The harsh reality that he had left her was still raw in her mind and the chance he would do it again was not unlikely.

But as she saw him approach her, she smiled gratefully as he picked her up. The count of ten had ended mere moments ago and he was declared the winner. Though, surprisingly to her, the annoyance didn't come. Instead, she looked up at him with half-lidded eyes and whispered with finality:

"I let you win..."

SxSxSx

AN: Wow... I'm almost done with my first fic. I only have the epilogue to do and... I can't believe it's almost over. I wanna thank everyone who has reviewed once or twice. For my long-time reviewers, thank you for your support always. I'll post as soon as I can. I love you guys!

Well, till the last chapter!

Much love,

Adobo-chan


	20. Epilogue

AN: Here it is... THE FINAL CHAPTER! OMG! I can't believe it! My baby's all grown up... ((sniffles)) Haha. Yeah, I know I'm out-of-character but what can I say? This fic has started my writing fandom and has been with me since the beginning. Heck, it was my beginning! I've seen my writing morph and change into something worthwhile, if not a little cheesy. It's the perfect document to look at if you want to see the drastic changes I've gone through as an authoress.

I've still got a long way to go to be great but I'm far from horrible (I hope...). All of my thanks will go to my final reviewers and, even if I don't mention you, thank you from the bottom of my heart. I'm sad to see my first fic go but it's time and I know you'll all be with me when I'm done with this piece. Honestly, I'm a little scared. This fic is now just a memory to me now. Haha...

Disclaimer: All rights reserved.

So, without further adieu, the final chapter.

_Epilogue_

You'd think that there would be some tension between the two teams after the final victory. So, of course, there was the skeptic air around each of the girls as they were taken aside by each of their Masters, not knowing they were going to visit. Pan, Bra and Marron pondered the thought of actually hating them for a time, but they decided in letting them have their say first. But, what did they have to say? They had won, fair and square, even while all of their lives hung in the balance, but Trunks, Goten, and Uubu still wanted to prove they had some worth in them.

And in short, this is how it went...

**Marron and Uubu**

The corridor of the hall was quiet if you minused the slight echo of footsteps. The feet that usually made no sound now resonated lightly in the conditioned-cool air. The blonde locks that were once tied now bounced about her shoulders as she walked towards the hospital wing. The emotions on her face and in her mind fought viciously. They had lost, which wouldn't have been so bad if it weren't for the bet that was made. She wouldn't run away, for that had no honor in it, but an escape route was looking very good right now.

So caught in her thoughts, she almost missed the distinct aura that stood near the hallway for the fighters that needed medical attention. The thought of seeing Bra had left her mind completely, as she hoped to find another escape from _this_ predicament. Luck seemed to be against her again today, but never had it turned on her so quickly.

"Marron," came a voice that was all too familiar. She looked up from the ground and met dark eyes. They stared past her built defenses as if they could see the wheels working in her head. She smiled nervously and unconsciously began to sway on the balls of her feet. She didn't want to meet him now, not when all her emotions were so easy to read. It was already too late to place her mask back on. He would know and break down her partially built wall.

She looked at him again and noticed the look in his eyes. The determination she had seen in her match was now gone and she couldn't help but doubt her own eyes. She saw a reflection of failure glowing back at her, as if he had done something wrong. But they had made an everlasting promise and both were too stubborn to admit they were wrong.

"We lost," she said, looking away from him as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, "and I accept it. There's not much left to say so I don't see the point in-"

But words were lost to both of them.

The fragile tone of her voice and the look of dubiousness in her eyes made him realize something. That, although Marron had grown up and no longer needed his full protection, she was still vulnerable when all the masks came off. Her innocence was still very much intact and she was indeed prone to breakdowns, especially when no one was looking. He had locked her in his arms and the protection she didn't need was given to her, regardless of any fighting she would put up.

But, surprisingly, she didn't struggle or pull away. She held onto the man her feelings had dubbed as her own and seeked the comfort he offered. Marron didn't need him to make any promises, nor any declerations of true love and the such. Right now, all she really wanted was the silent reverie of her body and soul willingly taken over by his own. Their path had come complete circle and she was content to see where their newest journey would lead.

**Bra and Goten**

The black expanse of her closed eyes now gave way to a white light. If she didn't know any better, aside from the pain throbbing through her body, she'd have guessed she was dead. However, life was much too willing to cause her more pain as they let her wake up from her former state. The shocks of sporadic hurt surged through her and she winced when she attempted to lift her arm. As she did, a pair of comforting hands took her raised one.

"Bra, are you awake now?" came the familiar voice of her childhood protector. However, not ready to face him, she faked sleep as her hand went limp in his grip. She heard him sigh in exasperation and hoped that her act would fool him into leaving. But, knowing that he probably wanted to talk to hear, he would wait around awhile. Damn her body for falling unconscious but it couldn't be helped. That's life and it seemed out to get her even more today.

She waited for him to drop her hand but, to her surprise, he clasped it tighter and held it to his forehead. The blush that she was beginning to feel was now being fought by her willpower to drive it away. She wouldn't blow her cover now. That was potential suicide on her part and, frankly, she did not need that at this very moment. What Bra needed was to collect herself so she could build up her defenses. But the voice she could never misplace invaded her thoughts again and she listened with curiosity.

"I'm sorry to tell you Bra," Goten began, stroking the hand he held in his grip, "but we won the tournament. I know you must be disappointed but there isn't much I can do. But, for one thing, I won't let you leave. I'm not going to give up on you like before. It wouldn't be fair, to either of us..."

The sinking feeling in her stomach had caused her face to pale, she knew. However, she didn't stir from the new piece of information. She felt her hand being placed by her side again and heard the scrap of the chair to her right. In a haze, she wasn't sure if she was dreaming. She wasn't sure if she could handle the truth. That Pan had lost the battle she had fought for so long to the one man she saw as the most overbearing male on the planet. How could they live up to face their mistake all over again, with the chance she'll break once more? With a sigh, being fairly surely he was gone, Bra opened her eyes fully.

And came in contact with Goten's hovering face.

She bit back a scream and chewed her lip as she did so. What kind of martial artist was she? To be fooled so easily, it was ridiculus! But he grinned above her own face, his upper-half bowing while his hands were tucked neatly behind him. The blush she had been able to keep down before was now flushed on her cheeks.

"I thought so," he said with a grin and stood up straight, "You always were a pretty deep sleeper, Bra. But I felt your pulse go up when I held it and I figured you were 'playing dead.' That's not very nice, trying to avoid me."

His smile had intrigued her, always had and always will. However, this one was laced with a bit of sorrow and his eyes looked tired. He knew that she had found out about the loss. He had no other reason to be here except tell her that. It wasn't as if she'd never see him again. Quite the contrary, she doubted there would be a time when she could go a day without seeing him now that the final thread of fate had broken and a new one formed.

"What can I help you with?" she asked, her voice sounding tired, even to herself. She bit back the little voice in her head that asked her to comfort him because that was a complication she really just didn't need. How could she console him when _he_ was the one who won?

He shook his head and smiled sweetly, if not a bit sadly, at her. His eyes focused and he leaned down again, even as she opened her mouth to protest. However, it was in vain as he touched her lips with his own. The bet had been made and broken. Now a new bond would be forged. But, unlike the last time, this one wouldn't be formed by the heat of hate or revenge. Instead, the feelings that were once left unsaid ignited to form their untamed emotions and their cycle of life would change in order to accomodate them.

Pulling away, the grin Goten always had was still on his face but tinted over his cheeks was a telltale blush. Not that Bra noticed, since she had taken that moment of opportunity to look away with her face inflamed. However, the words that couldn't be said and the things they felt that weren't acted on were promised to be said one day. If not in that kiss, then in a proper moment where both weren't left to such crude examples of affection.

But, even as Goten took his seat again with a small smile, maybe that day didn't really need to come.

**Pan and Trunks**

Eyes that were once closed now opened to greet the the lights of the medical hall she had now become accquainted with. Pan opened her eyes and was surprised to find herself, not in a bed, but tucked carefully in someone's embrace. Now, most days, she wouldn't panic and would swiftly take out any and all opposition that happened to be in her way. However, her body was heavily fatigued and even opening her eyes was a task that needed extra effort.

"So you're finally awake, ne, Pan-chan?" came the soft, teasing voice of her captor and she cringed at the nickname he had given her only too long ago.

Looking up, the smirking face of her ultimate rival awaited there. His arms were secure around her, though she didn't understand why. There was a bed less than a yard away and yet he resorted to cradle her as if she were a child. How pathetic did he think she was? She did make a slight bout of protest, as she wriggled in his hold. However, he wasn't swayed from his first notion and merely held her tighter, bringing her form closer to his own. Only then did she realize that there was little to no distance between them and the blush she had usually fought was now very bright.

"Trunks-san?" said a passerbyer, which turned out to be a nurse, "Is she finally awake?"

Upon seeing the newcomer, Pan's stare looked upward at her, thankful for the distraction away from the lavender-haired fighter and she nodded with a small flash of helplessness in her eyes. It was pitiful, really. One of the strongest women on the planet and she was being nestled in a man's embrace. Was there anymore humiliation that she hadn't experienced today?

"I see that she is," said the gleeful nurse, almost as if she had a secret to tell. Then Pan found out that she did and it only added to her pain. "You're so very lucky, Pan-san. Eversince your match, Trunks-san has graciously kept you company. He _even_ refused to let you lay down by yourself. He simply decided to hold you. Isn't that sweet?"

The blush was now spreading to her ears, she could feel it, as the nurse giggled at the 'adorable pain,' as she dubbed them as of right then. Of course she knew Trunks had a possessive streak, but what was the bed going to do? Grope her? Even as the nurse said her goodbye, the crimson stain upon her cheeks was still aflame. Noticing, Trunks decided to do one of his favorite things in the world...

Annoy Pan.

Placing her closer to his face, Trunks snuggled against hers with a smirk. The heat had risen and he chuckled when she fought her way away from contact with his skin. She glared but made no move to leave him and opted to rest her head against his shoulder. She closed her eyes again and he knew she had lost consciousness once more. But instead of placing her on the bed, which he was going to do once she woke up, he walked to the cot and placed her on it, only to climb on himself.

Many things were left unsaid and understanding was still far from either of them. But he'd allow one more selfish desire before facing the fiery woman who had stolen the heart he never knew he had. His loose embrace would tell her everything she needed to know, once she stirred again, and he would be waiting to see whether she accepted him or not. Her choice, whatever it may be, was hers to make and he waited in both anticipation and fear. If she walked away now, he would never hold it against her. After all, he had done it once before.

But, in Pan's unconscious, her decision was set, even if she didn't know it. As he looked down at her exhausted form, who had only been able to stay awake for a few minutes, he felt the smile he always had for her resurface. When he went to nuzzle her ebony hair, content in the fact that it may be the first and last time, her hands caught his shirt and balled it into her fists. Her need to be with him had always been there, would _always_ be there, and he couldn't help but look forward to a prospect concerning the two of them, together.

In the end, Trunks would always hold onto the little girl of the past, but looked forward to the woman of the future.

And though Pan would never admit it, she had let herself fall over and over, hoping he would catch her, just once.

But now that he had finally met the woman who fell from so high above, he found it impossible to get enough. Her being left him satiated and her heart anchored him to the world. Pan had finally been held, cherished, and was caught by the man who never even noticed she had fallen so far for.

But destiny wasn't about to let either of them slip away from each other. Not again.

**The End**

SxSxSx

AN: So it was written, and so it is done. Thank you, my readers, whether you've reviewed every time, occasionally, or never at all. Thanks to you from the bottom of my heart because now I've finished my most beloved fic. I hope to see you in any future fics I may do, regardless if it's Pan/Trunks or not. Thank you, one last time.

Well, until we meet again,

Adobo-chan


End file.
